


The Long Weekend

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: seino_chan.Setting: Between S4 and S5.Summary: Tara and Willow make a proposition to Spike. 80% smut/20% plot.A/N: This fic was completed May 2004, spent far too many months in limbo, and then beta-ed by the lovely seino_chan. It's 22/22 parts and just under 60,000 words total.





	1. Chapter 1

Tara held Willow in her arms. It was almost sunrise, and they had just finished making love. The room glowed as a few remaining candles burnt. The summer was proving better than she could have ever hoped for. 

"We should start everyday like this." Willow sighed softly and kissed Tara's neck. Their sweat shimmered in the candle light, making it look as if they were covered in glitter. Willow couldn't remember the last time she felt so complete. 

Tara stroked Willow's hair with her fingers. "Do you ever..." she started to speak, but then lowered her head, blushing. 

"Do I ever what, baby?" Willow felt her heart skip a beat. A thousand and one thoughts ran through her brain. _Is Tara starting to regret this? Regret me?_ She lifted her head so she could look into Tara's beautiful eyes. 

"Ever...," Tara bit her lips together, "want to do something crazy? Like make love on a beach in broad daylight? Or mess around in a department store dressing room?" She gave Willow a light kiss on the lips. "You know, some silly fantasy that you want to enact." 

Willow grinned; she felt her stomach settle down and the lump in her throat untied. "Sometimes. Once I ate a banana at school, and it wasn't lunchtime. But I think that you mean something naughtier than that, right?" 

Tara nodded her head. "You can tell me, sweetie. If you want to. I've always wanted to try new things." She paused and looked like she was going to blush again. "But I've never known what." Slowly, she pushed herself to a seated position in the bed. "But I want to experience it with you; you make me so happy." 

Willow sat up and faced Tara. Leaning over, she brushed away a sweat soaked strand from Tara's forehead and planted a kiss in its place. "You make me happy too." She reached out, took Tara's hand, and held it. "There were some things that I thought about before I found you." 

Tara wondered if it had something to do with Buffy. They were very close after all, and Willow was upset over Oz. Naturally, her best friend would be the first one she would go to for comfort. Perhaps it had something to do with Xander, but then there was Anya. "What were those things?" she asked. 

"They were just silly things. Like back in high school, I had this huge crush on Giles. And there was this whole dominatrix fantasy I had. You know get dressed up in leather and being tough." Willow stroked the back of Tara's hand with her thumb. "Then there was the-" She blushed. 

"Leather can be nice to look at," Tara said. "If you've told me this much, it's no fair holding out on me now." She raised her eyebrow. "I might have to force it out of you." Reaching her hand over, she tickled Willow on her stomach between their sheets. Out of nowhere, Miss Kitty Fantastico leapt on the bed and attacked Tara's moving hand. 

Willow squealed in laughter at first from the light caress, and then at the kitten. "Miss Kitty, my savior." She scooped up the kitten and kissed its forehead. "You okay, baby? She didn't scratch you, did she?" She wondered if she could distract Tara by offering to play doctor. 

Tara turned on the bedside lamp to examine her hand. "I'm fine. No blood," she said while holding up her hand so Willow could inspect it. "You're a very naughty kitty," she scolded Miss Kitty, her lips pouting and her other hand petting the cat. "And speaking of naughty, your mommy..." 

Willow shook her head. "All right, all right; you win." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Tara's thankfully undamaged hand. Muttering softly she spoke, "I had this thing for Spike." She never told anyone about her fantasy involving him. No one would understand, expect maybe Buffy. No, her fantasies were strictly hers and hers alone. Expect now Tara wanted to know all of Willow, and who was she to say no to the woman of her dreams? 

"He's kind of...cute. In a dangerous way." Tara didn't want to insult Willow, but despite his chip, Spike was still a vampire. 

"Yes, but that's what makes it so good. The danger factor. That and knowing that he couldn't really hurt a human anymore. That darkness is there, lying under his skin." Willow looked up and blushed again. "He has been around for over a hundred years, not to mention is a male." 

"You want to sleep with Spike?" Tara asked, in a bit of shock. "I know he's a bad boy and that's kind of hot. But what if..." She took a deep breath and cuddled Miss Kitty to her chest. "But what if, you had to please him, yourself?" Miss Kitty let out a little meow, and Tara released her to play with her toys on the floor. 

Willow moved next to Tara and cuddled against her. "I wasn't like pro or anything, but Oz." She stopped and stroked Tara's hair, and then continued to speak in a soft voice. "He seemed to enjoy what I did; but you're right, I don't think I could live up to his past." 

"Oh sweetie, you're wonderful in bed." Tara gave Willow a kiss of reassurance. "I'm sure you would do an excellent job. I'm just..." She fussed with the sheets on the bed for a moment. "I enjoy going down on you, but I don't know about a boy." 

Willow leaned over and kissed Tara's temple. "It's not a big deal. When I was with Oz, I did it because I knew he would like it and that made me like it with him." She shrugged. 

Tara relaxed a bit with the kiss. "But wasn't the first time intimidating?" she ventured. "I mean, they can be rather large. I once had a friend who could stick a whole banana down his throat. It looked painful. Do you think Spike's...large?" 

Willow flushed as she thought about it. "I don't know. He always wears that duster." She didn't want to tell Tara that she did know that Spike was well endowed. "Wow, a whole banana. That's... At once? 

"Yeah, it was scary." Tara began to giggle. This was nice - to be able to talk about fantasies without getting jealous or completely weirded out. The sun was starting to peak through the curtains. "Would you ever? With Spike?" she asked. "Of course, if I wasn't in the picture." 

"I never want to think of you not being in the picture." 

"Oh," Tara said, moving her hand to Willow's shoulder. "Do you ever think about the three of us?" 

"The three of us?" Willow noticed that her voice just went up higher in pitch. "You, me, and Spike?" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Together as in together together?" 

"Yes," Tara whispered back, kissing Willow's ear. "We were talking naughty. But we can change the discussion to buying Miss Kitty a different brand of cat food because the one she's on really gives her gas. Or would you prefer..." She reached over, stuck her hand up Willow's nightshirt, and planted a lusty kiss on her lips. 

Willow moaned against Tara's mouth and slid her hands around her lover. Moving her head back, she grinned. "I think, that talking about Spike, seems to make you naughty." Willow could almost picture Tara and Spike kissing. She moaned at the image and traced her own hand up Tara's nightshirt. 

Tara pulled Willow's shirt over her head. She moved her lips to Willow's neck and trailed her tongue down toward her breasts. The rays of morning sunlight brought out the red in Willow's hair, and Tara smiled. "My Willow," she said, placing light kisses on her nipples. "I want you." 

"Always want you too, baby." Willow moaned and closed her eyes against the sensations of Tara's talented mouth and hands. Not even noticing that the sun rose and flooded the room in golden light, bathing the lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara handed a woman change for her $20 bill. "Have a nice day," she said as the woman walked out of the store. Then she headed toward the children's section, because the books were constantly askew there. She loved working at the bookstore in the summertime. It was quiet and very uneventful, especially for Sunnydale. And she always enjoyed recommending people new worlds to explore. 

Holding his blanket tightly over his head and slightly smoking, Spike slipped into the back of the bookstore. He was glad there was only a short space of sunlight that he had to run through. He looked around and folded up the blanket. "Perfect." No one seemed to be around; he could slip in, get a few books (thanks to the five-finger discount), and slip out before anyone saw the Big Bad in geek heaven. 

Tara arranged some Dr. Seuss books on the shelves. The kids sure loved them, but it was the adults that were pulling them from their place and haphazardly laying them about. Though nothing was worse than the sex books section as a few teenagers were always over there snickering at the nude pictures of positions most people couldn't manage. 

She smiled as she thought of Willow's and her lovemaking that morning. Of course, she'd been thinking about their conversation about Spike too. She loved Willow, but could they... Could they bring another person into the bedroom? _What nonsense_ , Tara told herself as she went to look for customers to help. 

Browsing, Spike slowly made his way to the music section. He scanned the shelves looking for something, with sex, drugs, and rock n roll. "Ah ha!" He leaned down and snagged a brightly colored paperback off the shelf. "Poor Johnny, sold out for a few quid, eh?" He grinned; there was nothing like a blast from the past. He started to thumb through the book, getting absorbed into holes in the tale. 

Tara peered through the shelves and saw a blond man in the music section. It looked like Spike. No, it couldn't be. Willow said that he was a slave to the television. She walked closer. "Spike?" 

Spike was so engrossed in his book that he jumped and spun around to face Tara. He put the book behind his back. "Nothing. What? Oh, it's you. What do you want, Witch? I'm busy here." Spike groaned inwardly; of all the people in Sunnydale, why did he have to run into someone that knew him. 

"Oh hi," she said, while quickly looking down at the floor so he couldn’t see her blushing. "How are you?" He was going to know that something was up. Why couldn’t she be confident? After all, it wasn’t as if he was there this morning. 

_Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Witch seems to be shyer than usual._ "Just peachy, love." Spike moved closer to her and slightly sniffed. He could hear Tara's heart beat speed up and the blood rush faster. _Interesting._ "I'm just here to rob the place." 

"Are there any books in particular, Spike?" she asked. "You know, I could call Buffy to stop you." She lifted her head up and looked him up and down. He was an attractive vampire. But, of course, Willow had good tastes. 

"You would spoil my harmless fun? Come on, pet, it's not like they're not insured. What's a vamp going to do around here to get his jollies?" Spike sighed dramatically; of course, she was going to call Buffy. Then there would be some more kick the Spike, and he would be stuck home, nursing some broken ribs with nothing to distract him. 

"Well," Tara cleared her throat, "I might not call Buffy. That is if you don't steal books. Don't you have money?" _You could also do something else for me._ "Umm, Spike, stealing is wrong." _And so goes my confidence._

"Of course it's wrong. I'm evil, girly." Spike poked his thumb into his chest. "Vampire, remember." He stepped closer and grinned. "I never needed money before, pet, and I don't need money now. But I'm not stealing books. If I wanted to steal a book, I would go visit Giles’ little shop. The Watcher has something worth stealing." While he talked, he calmly slipped the book into the back of his jeans. 

"Spike," Tara shook her head. She turned to walk toward the desk to call Buffy. 

Spike hung his head down and sighed. "Fine, Witch. You caught me." He pulled out the book and slapped it on the counter. "Spike not only can read, but likes to on occasion. Go on run to your little friends and make fun of me." He turned beaten and walked over to where he dropped his blanket. 

Tara bit the bottom of her lip and looked at the rumpled blanket on the floor. "If you want, I could pay for the book," she offered. "It isn't very expensive, and I just got paid so I have some extra money. You know, if you want it." 

Spike turned and narrowed his eyes at her. He moved back toward the desk and cocked his head to the side. "Why?" 

"Because it's a nice thing to do." Tara watched as his hips shifted away from the blanket. No, she wasn't look at his crotch. Was she? It wasn't like she had anything to compare it to. There'd been a few boys and some hands down the pants, but she'd never seen one close up in real life. He probably wasn't even aroused. After all, he was in the music section of a bookstore. 

Spike just stared back at Tara. _Why's she looking at my trousers?_ He smirked. "Nice. Do I look like I like nice?" _Still staring, hmmm, interesting._ "Oi, Witch, eyes up here." He snapped his fingers at her. _Maybe I can have a little taste. Nothing to bad, or else Red'll have me by the short and curlies._ He licked his lips at her flushed face. "How about a trade? Little tit for tat?" 

"What?" Tara's eyes jumped from his pants to his face. She shivered at his tongue, hoping that he didn't notice. 

"Well, pet." Spike moved closer. "I'm not a rich man, but I'm sure I have something you might want." 

"I have," she fumbled, "I have everything I want. I have Willow." She shifted toward the nearest shelf and started fussing with straightening the books. Reaching over to the counter, she grabbed the book Spike had tried to steal to take it back to the shelf. 

Spike followed her. _This is much more fun than reading._ "Are you sure about that, pet? I know Willow must be a tasty treat an all, but?" Spike reached around her and casually grabbed the book Tara just put back, almost brushing her hand. 

"I..." Tara didn't know what to say. _Would Willow want this or was he just a fantasy?_ She walked toward the side of the bookstore, away from the other employees and not near any windows. She felt him following her again. When she reached a set of chairs and a small table, she sat down in one of the chairs. "And what do you propose?" she asked. 

Spike grinned and ran one of his hands over the back of a chair. "Well, since we already know what I want," he held up the book in his other hand, "the question is, what do you want?" He dropped his voice a notch in tone and gave her one of his best smiles. "Did you have a fight with Willow?" 

"Not a fight," Tara answered quickly. "A conversation. Your name came up." _Willow was going to upset._ "Are you still seeing Harmony?" _Confidence, it was a nice fit. Why shouldn't she be? What could Spike do besides spread rumors? And like anyone - with the exception of possible Willow - would ever believe that they were true._

"No." Spike hated to be reminded of that little insane moment called Harmony. He sprawled in the chair across from Tara. "So my name came up, did it?" He tossed the book on the small coffee table in front of them. "In what context?" He placed his now free hand on his stomach, spreading the fingers out. 

Tara slouched in the chair. "In a fantasy way," she whispered, as her eyes followed Spike's hand. 

"Fantasy, eh?" Spike grinned. _This was definitely better than the book._ "I'm your fantasy man then, pet?" 

"Not me," she said, a little louder than a whisper. "Willow kind of mentioned something that happened earlier this year. Something you said to her." Tara fidgeted in the chair. "Do you..." 

"Red's got a crush on me," he chuckled. "Do I, what?" Spike noticed Tara fidgeting and moved into her personal space, but not enough to alarm her. 

"Think I'm attractive?" she finished. There was something about Spike's directness that made her want to as honest and clear as she could be, no matter what her brain protested. 

Spike wasn't expecting that; for a moment, he sat quiet like. There was something about Tara that reminded him of his human self. Spike didn't want to hurt the girl’s feelings by being rude anymore. Reaching out, he placed his fingers under Tara's chin and lifted it up. "Yes," he spoke softly and as honestly as he could. 

Tara recoiled a bit at his touch, but not enough to let his fingers slip. She blushed. "Thank you." She stared into his striking, yet soft, eyes. She felt frozen in place and didn't know what do next. 

Spike nodded and let his fingers drop. "Thanks for the book." He picked it up and stood up. 

"I still need to ring it up," she said, getting up and walking toward the cash register. Feeling somewhat like a zombie, she stepped behind the employee platform and met him on the other side. Taking the book from his hand, she placed it under the scanner. The machine blinked as the price popped up on the screen. 

Spike hummed under his breath. His fingers were beating out a tattoo on the counter to the rhythm. Without thinking, Spike grabbed Tara's hand when she handed him the bag. He slowly brought it to his lips and kissed it. Then blinking, he flashed her a grin. 

She stared at him as he picked the blanket up off the floor, threw it over his head, and walked out into the sunlight. She could tell that he was trying not to run, but he soon disappeared from her sight. _Willow's not going to be happy._ A deep sigh flowed out of her body as she held the hand that he'd kissed to her chest. 

Work seemed to go by quickly the rest of the day. Tara successfully avoided her other co-workers inquiries about Spike's chivalrous move. At least that was what it seemed to them. Her stomach knotted as she glanced at the clock, knowing that she would have to talk to Willow soon. She had to tell Willow. 

When she walked back to their dorm room, Willow was already there and feeding Miss Kitty. Setting down her bag, she moved toward Willow and planted a strong kiss on her lips. "I missed you, sweetie." 

Willow smiled and kissed Tara back. "Missed you too." She wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and laid her head on Tara's shoulder. "Did you have a good day, baby?" 

"It was interesting," Tara responded, moving back. "Ummm...Spike stopped by. He tried to steal a book. And you? How was your day?" She moved toward the stack of take-out menus. "I'm kind of hungry; how about you?" 

Willow arched an eyebrow and picked up one of the menus. "Not nearly as interesting as yours" She bit her lower lip. "Spike, huh? What book did he try to steal?" 

"Some punk rock book," Tara answered. "I think that he was more interested in arguing with its accuracy than reading it. It reminded me of you watching those documentaries on witchcraft." She giggled nervously and eyed Willow. "What do you think? Chinese? Pizza?" 

"Chinese. I love watching you trying to eat with chopsticks. You know that those documentaries are lies and completely inaccurate." Willow put down the menu and looked at Tara. "Baby, he didn't say or do anything to you, did he?" Reaching out, she took Tara's hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. 

Tara's mind flashed back to Spike's kiss. "He was acting all tough, but I threatened to call Buffy. It wasn't anything to worry about. Just sometimes, he does things that...make me a little uncomfortable. And Chinese sounds great." 

Willow frowned, leaned in, and kissed Tara's cheek. "Why don't you go sit down, and I'll run out and get the take-out. You’ve been on your feet all day." _I'm going to kill Spike._

"Okay," Tara agreed, a bit dazed as she watched Willow grab her purse from the table. "I'll see you in a bit. I love you." 

Willow turned and flashed Tara a smile. "Love you too." She pulled the door shut behind her. She planned on getting food on the way back from Spike's. 

Heading to one of many graveyards in Sunnydale, Willow remembered which crypt Spike called home and took a deep breath. Spreading out her hands, she whispered a few Latin words and finished the gesture. The door flew open with her magic. It clattered against the stone wall. _Oops, too much._ Willow stepped in. "Spike?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't you people ever knock around here?" Spike shouted in annoyance, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "A vampire's entitled to his privacy." He clutched a stake in his hand, just in case, and peaked around the corner. "Oh, it's only you," he said, dropping the stake on the ground. 

Willow crossed her arms. "Yes, it’s me. I think you know why I'm here, Spike; so you can either come quietly or I can use my magic and drag you behind me like a puppy on a leash." 

"Going to float me like one of your pencils?" Spike smirked. "A little jealous, Willow? Afraid your girlfriend's going to run off with me?" He moved toward her. "It was just a little kiss. And in polite society, most people would consider that a compliment. But in this wacky world everything boils down to Buffy's opinion of me doesn't it?" Willow stared at him in amazement. "Filling your head with things, isn't she?" he finished. 

"Kiss?" Willow blinked and took a deep breath. "You kissed Tara?" Her hands clenched into fists. 

"Yeah," he responded. "She was so soft and sweet. Just like you were." He reached out and touched the tip of her hair. "And the way she was staring at my crotch... You should consider yourself awfully lucky that I didn't steal her away." He paused for a moment, placing his hands over his belt buckle. "Thought about pushing her up against the stacks and making her squirm - in a good way." 

Willow flushed, partly from those images and partly from jealousy. "You- you..." Her anger won out as she unclenched her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "Ow." She cradled her hand across her chest. 

Spike barely moved at the impact. It stung a bit, but he was used to worse blows by Buffy and other demons. He considered stopping and letting Willow go on her way, but this was much more fun. "Trying to punish me for not mentioning the rest of my little fantasy?" he teased. "The part where you're there, watching us with your hand between your legs." 

"F-fantasy?" Willow stood there staring at him with her mouth gaping open, and then her brain caught up with the rest of his words. "Me with... the-" She stopped and shook her head. "You were making that all up." She could feel her face heat up with embarrassment. 

"Does it matter if I was? You liked it." Spike glanced her up and down. That skirt was short. "And your girl told me all about it." He smiled, waiting for her reaction like a lion stalking a gazelle. It was so easy. 

"Tara told you." Willow shook her head. "No, she wouldn't tell you and not tell me that she told you. Besides it was post-sex pillow talk; it means nothing." She was babbling now, and she took a step back. Spike continued to look at her in a hungry way, which only made her cheeks redder. 

Spike turned his back and sat down on his couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. She wasn't going to do anything. She’d probably forgotten how to spell her own name about right now. "Pillow talk," he grunted. "I've been having sex a lot longer than you, Willow, and I know a few things." He watched in pleasure as the blush increased on her face. "And pillow talk can lead to some very interesting things. Dru was thought up the nasty thing she wanted to try right after I made her scream with pleasure." 

Willow crinkled her forehead up and made a face. "Drusilla was insane. Tara and I." She stopped. _Why am I telling Spike about what I did with my girlfriend?_ "Look, Spike, you made Tara uncomfortable at work; I want you to apologizes to her and promise never to do it again." She nodded and hoped her voice sounded tougher than it did to her ears. 

_Uncomfortable as in wetting her knickers._ Spike sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his duster from the wall. "Lead the way." 

Willow licked her suddenly dry lips. "Oh, okay." She watched Spike put on his jacket. "Need to make one stop first." She headed out of the crypt and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Shivering slightly from desire, she mumbled under her breath, "Stupid leather fixation." 

"I rather like it," Spike said, following her out of the crypt. Hopefully Buffy wasn't patrolling right now; they'd have a hell of a time explaining to her why he was going with Willow to apologize to Tara. Buffy didn't exactly encourage her friends to hang out with unsouled vampires, even chipped ones. 

Willow ignored Spike and headed to the Chinese restaurant down on First Street. She kept one eye out for Buffy and the other for vampires and demons. Thankfully, they didn't run into either. She placed an order and sat outside next to Spike on the bench. "It will be ready in few minutes." She kept tugging on her skirt, which kept riding up with every move she made. She didn't want to flash Spike, but she couldn't stop fidgeting. 

Spike watched Willow adjust her skirt, wondering what color her little knickers were. "I've got all the time in the world." He slouched against the bench. 

"Well some of us don't have that luxury." Willow stood up and paced. Spike kept watching her, and it made her nervous. Her stomach tightened in a knot. Not the bad stomachache kind, but the kind Tara gave her. "Stop it." 

"Stop what?" Spike asked innocently as the man behind the counter called out their number. "Food's ready." Willow stared at him, stopping her pacing. "Okay, I'll get it." He picked up the order and left the restaurant with Willow. _This was going to be a pain._

The food made Willow's stomach growl. She tried to block out Spike's presence, but she was keenly aware of the vampire. She was panting slightly and not from the exercise. Finally, she reached her door and took out her key. 

Spike stuck his free hand in his pocket. He ogled Willow's bottom as she fussed with the key. Surely if she knocked, Tara would let them in. Dorm halls smelt particularly bad, especially if one was a vampire. "Anytime now would be fine." Of course, he wouldn't mind getting a closer whiff of Willow. 

"Shh. If Tara's asleep, I don't want to wake her, and my key isn't working." Willow tried once more to get the key to turn. Momentarily forgetting how short of a skirt she wore, she flashed Spike a glimpse of her white cotton panties. With both hands, she managed to get the key in when she felt Spike brush against her, his leather coat teasing her legs. "I got it, Spike," she whispered in harsh tones so she didn't give away how worked up he made her. 

Spike reached forward and touched the bottom of her bare thigh. She yelped and moved forward, leaving him behind the barrier of the door. "Invite me in, and I'll show you all the things I can do with my hand." 

Miss Kitty took the opportunity of an open door to bolt. Spike picked her up with one hand. "You're rather useless," he said, giving her a look over. "Too old to play poker with." With cat in one hand and the bag of forgotten food in the other, he waited for Willow's invite. 

"I invite you in," Willow stammered. Once Spike stepped in, she reached for the cat. "You can put the food over on the table." She hoped Tara was asleep so she could tell Spike to forget it and go home. 

Tara had heard the commotion of Willow and Spike and looked up from her desk. She'd been reading Jeanette Winterson’s latest book. "I'm so starving," she announced. "I hope they didn't overcook the egg rolls like they did last time." She placed a kiss on Willow's lips, seeing Spike out of the corner of her eye. "Spike," she said, a bit startled. "Why's he here?" 

"He wants to apologize to you for what happened today at work." Willow gave Tara a quick, 'don't-hate-me' smile. "He's not staying." 

"Right." Spike cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose that I should get this over with." Spike's face drooped into a frown, and his eyes looked toward the ceiling and then to Tara's face. "I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable today," he said. "Happy?" He glanced at Willow. 

"Thanks," Tara said meekly. "But I don't really understand what the apology was for." 

"Baby, you told me today that Spike made trouble at the bookstore." Willow reached up and tangled her fingers in Tara's hair, pulling her closer. "You said he was making you uncomfortable." 

"I told you not to worry about it," Tara answered as her head move instinctively against Willow's hand. "I can take care of myself. We just had an odd conversation that I wished you had been there for. And I felt guilty because you weren't." 

Willow melted and kissed Tara's lips lightly. "Oh, sweetie, I thought he was rude to you." She shook her head. "I'm sorry; you know I just want to take care of you." 

"I know." Tara smiled. "That's part of what I love about you. But I can handle these things on my own. I just was worried how you were going to react." Her hand touched the side of Willow's face. 

Spike sat down, opened the bag, and pulled out a carton of food. He started to eat while watching the pair. "She reacted violently. I think she's been hanging out with the Slayer too long." 

"You didn't do anything to Spike, did you?" Tara asked, grabbing a plate before Spike could eat all her kung pao tofu. "Besides drag him here?" 

"I slapped him." Willow held up her hand. "It hurt me way more than it hurt him. He has a hard head." She reached over and grabbed a plate of rice and chicken low mien. "I guess Spike can stay and have some dinner. It's the least I can do, to make up for my mistake." She sat down next to Tara and smiled apologetically to Spike. 

Spike grunted. "You’re lucky that I don’t have the mind to sue you. Breaking and entering. Assault. Racking up quite the list, Red. Of course, I can always be satisfied other ways." He shot a hungry glance over at Tara. 

Tara looked down at her plate. Despite her speech earlier, sexual advances from men were not something she was used to. She tugged her sweater over her breasts as Spike watched intently. It was hard enough to eat with chopsticks without Spike’s suggestions. 

Spike grinned and stole a quick glance to Willow. He resisted chuckling. She was giving him the evil eye, and yet, there was something under the blatant look of jealousy. Picking up an egg roll, Spike devoured it in one bite. It was an impressive trick. 

Tara watched Spike in horror. It brought back her fear that Willow and she had talked about the morning before, but it was also arousing. She wondered about Spike and Angelus. Willow had told Tara that Angel was Spike’s sire, but now she questioned what ‘sire’ really meant. "So Willow," she attempted to break the silence and not think about Spike’s lips, "did you learn anything exciting in history today?" 

Willow turned away from Spike and smiled. "We’re learning about Jack the Ripper. Each group has to take up a different theory of who he really was and prove it. It's interesting." She rested her hand on Tara's thigh and rubbed little circles. 

Spike stared at Willow’s hand. He was getting hard just watching those two. Of course, they’d probably go and do something cutesy and ruin the moment. "Uh huh," Spike mumbled. The food on his chopstick slipped off and landed in his lap. "Bugger," he cursed. 

Willow laughed as Tara got up to find Spike a wet rag. "Here you go," Willow handed him the nearby dishtowel instead, not looking at where the food had landed. 

"What not going to wipe it off for me?" Spike attempted to regain his prowess. 

Willow blushed for a moment. Her hands itched to pick up the rag. She shook her head. "You have two hands, Spike." Standing up, she grabbed another towel and moved closer to him. "But I can help with something." She tied the towel around his neck like a bib. "There you go." 

Spike snatched Willow’s arm with one hand and ripped the towel off with the other. "Listen up, little girl," he snarled, "I’m not like those boys down the hall that you can lead on and tease. Next time you think about inviting poor harmless Spike back to your dorm for a little tea party, you best think of it again. Because even with this chip in my head, I can still do things that would burn in your nightmares." He let go of Willow’s arm and shoved her across the room. Funny thing was that he wasn’t clutching his head in pain. 

Willow fell into an ungraceful heap on the floor. Her skirt rode up higher. She sat there in shock that Spike was able to toss her like a rag doll. For the first time since she found out about his chip, she felt fear. "I didn't. I was only teasing you in the friendly sort of way. N-not in a leading on way. Your chip didn't go off." As much as Spike scared her, his attitude also turned her on. _I think I have been hanging out with Buffy too long._

"Willow." Tara rushed forward to help her lover off the ground. "Are you hurt, baby?" she asked, kissing Willow’s cheek. 

"Of course, she’s not hurt," Spike said. "In fact, she liked it. And if I’d meant to hurt her, my chip would’ve given me quite the headache." He picked his duster off the floor. 

Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's waist. "I'm fine, baby." She stayed in her lover's embrace. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have invited him here." She turned her head and regarded Spike. "You have no idea what I like, Spike." 

"Oh sweetie," Tara said, her eyes filling with tears. "It’s not Spike. It’s me; I’m the one who brought this up. I’m the one who told Spike those things in the bookstore." She leaned into Willow’s shoulders and started crying. 

Spike sighed and put down his jacket. "Oh, stop the water works, pet." Once upon a time, he used to love making girls cry, but something about the way Tara was crying pulled at his dead heartstrings. "I'm a rude man alright." 

Willow held Tara closer and stroked her hair. "Shh, baby; it's okay. I don't blame you. This is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything the other night." 

"I want..." Tara cleared the tears from her voice. "I want to make you as happy as you make me." She leaned further into Willow’s arms for comfort. "And I wanted to bring Spike back to make you even happier." Slowly, she nuzzled Willow’s shoulder. 

"You mean...," Spike thought aloud. It’d been a long time since he’d had two women. Harmony hadn’t been into that sort of thing. "Well, if you want me that bad, I’m right here. But I’ll leave if you two say so." _It was bloody hard to balance out horniness and being the Big Bad._

"Oh Tara, everything you do makes me happy." _God, I love her more and more every moment._ She wrapped her hands into Tara's blonde locks and muttered loving words. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." She ignored Spike for the moment. "Are you sure you will be okay with this?" 

"Yes," Tara nodded her head. "Sure, I didn’t think it through, but I know that it’s something that I want to experience with you. I want to share everything with you." She kissed Willow. Their bodies moved against each other as the kiss lengthened. 

Spike had a sharp remark waiting on the tip of his tongue, but it had vanished as he watched them. "Aren’t you going to ask if I’m interested?" he asked as the women seemed to forget about him. "You know," he continued, "I might have a thing or two to say about this." 

Willow broke the kiss with Tara. She knew that if they were going to do this, she had to be the one to make the first move. Stepping away from the warm embrace of Tara's arms, she walked over to where Spike stood. She blushed faintly at her boldness. Leaning into him, she placed a kiss on his lips. Licking the taste of sauce off his lips, she muttered, "Are you interested?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," he leaned in for another taste, "if you put it like that." He pulled Willow closer and kissed her harder. His hand reached down, and then up her skirt, firmly grabbing her arse. It was nice and tight, and she was trembling. 

When Spike grabbed Willow's ass, she let out a small squeak. She wasn't expecting him to get so hands on so fast, not that she minded. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around the back of Spike's neck, pressing herself closer. She could feel how firm his body was against hers. She also felt his cock pressing hard against her stomach. Whimpering, she dug her nails into his shoulders. 

"We best not leave your girl out." Spike continued to cup Willow's arse while leading her to the bed. Sure, it was going to be a pleasure to fuck the Slayer’s best friend, but Tara was the wildcard he wasn’t so sure about. Lightly - much gentler than before - he pushed Willow down on the bed and held out his hand for Tara to join them. 

Tara blushed; she was already wet between her legs. She remembered the way Spike was always so kind to her, even when he was trying to be evil, and how his lips felt on her hand. She wanted to feel them on her body. Accepting his hand, she climbed on the bed, ending up on his lap. 

Tara felt good on his lap. Spike held her, in the circle of his arms, and bent his head to kiss her. He pressed light kisses to her mouth, until she started to respond. Then he moved his lips to her jaw. He teased her with a hint of tongue against her skin; as Spike made his way down Tara's neck, he forced himself to place only a single kiss on her pulse point. 

Tara shivered. She’d always known that people found vampires erotic, but now she understood. Looking over at Willow, she watched her lover’s eyes following Spike’s lips. 

Willow moved closer to the pair and kissed Tara's mouth while Spike was moving lower. She placed her hand on Tara's back and tugged gently at her shirt. Raising it up, she slid her hands under it to touch Tara's heated flesh. She slipped her hands up higher and quickly undid Tara's bra hook. Willow gave her lover a devilish smile. 

Tara’s nerves calmed with Willow’s touch. She didn’t quite know what to do, but she suspected that there would be some sort of flow. Willow’s hand moved around and touched her breasts as their kisses became more passionate. 

Spike skipped over Tara’s chest and to her stomach, pushing her shirt up again. He glanced up at the women and smiled. His hard-on was growing, and his pants stretched tightly across his crotch. This was nice, but foreplay wasn’t traditionally his expertise. 

Willow panted lightly against Tara's mouth. She took a moment to pull off Tara's shirt and bra. "Why don't you lay down, baby?" She moved out of the way so Tara could comply. Willow quickly took off the rest of Tara's clothing, smiling down at her now naked lover. 

Spike licked his lips and pulled off his shirt, exposing his slender frame. "Remember what I told you back in my crypt?" He smirked at her. "A bit modified." He lightly kissed Willow’s lips, and then moved to Tara. He started at her stomach - where he had left off. His tongue teased her as he moved lower. She let out a little groan. 

Willow watched Spike move lower on Tara's body. She felt a stab of jealous when he slid his hands up to part Tara's thighs. She wanted to taste Tara. Shaking her head, she bent to content herself with Tara's breasts. _I can share for one night._ She teased the nipple on Tara's right breast. Pinching and rolling it between her fingers while she licked and gently bit the other one. Tara moaned again, which in turn made Willow moan in response. 

Tara felt her temperature rise with arousal. Spike teased her with his fingers, putting them inside of her and continuing to kiss her thighs. She reached to stoke Willow’s hair as Spike moved her legs over his shoulders. As his tongue found her clit, she let out a sigh and relaxed. 

Spike licked and sucked gently at Tara's clit. His fingers slowly slid in and out of her center. He felt her whole body relax under his touch. He groaned softly and slipped his hand down to his jeans. His cock was rock hard and his jeans too tight. Without stopping what he was doing, he started to do his trousers. 

Tara tilted her head up a bit to watch Spike; his head nestled between her thighs. She tugged at Willow’s shirt, as Willow pulled it above her head, exposing a crisp white bra. She felt heat gathering between her legs. 

Spike stopped for a moment. "Willow, hand between your sweet little legs. Sort of like this." He grabbed a hold of his cock and gave it a couple of strokes. He smirked as she shed her panties and complied, her hand underneath her skirt. Giving an exhale of pleasure, he turned his attention back to Tara. 

Willow moaned and eagerly fingered her clit. She went back to kissing Tara. She could tell by the sounds Tara made that she was close. Willow fingered herself faster; she wanted to come at the same time as Tara. 

Tara’s hips bucked as she neared orgasm. Spike’s tongue was a steady pulse between her thighs, and Willow’s lips eagerly met hers. A tidal wave of pleasure filled her body as she came with a loud moan that was reverberated by Willow. 

Spike grinned when felt, heard, and smelt the Witches’ orgasms. Grinning, he licked his way up Tara's body. He watched them kiss before shifting his hips and slowly sliding into Tara's cunt. 

Tara rocked her hips as his cock pushed inside of her. She had expected him to go to Willow; however, he felt nice, very nice. Willow and she had used dildos before, but this was different, soft, yet hard and connecting. 

Willow licked her lips. She glanced at Tara to make sure she wasn't in any pain. Tara seemed to be enjoying Spike inside her. Sitting up, she ran a hand down Spike's back, letting her nails lightly scratch his very pale skin. Willow moved her other hand between Tara's and Spike's bodies. She ran her fingers over Tara's clit. 

Slowly, Spike moved in and out of Tara. She was relaxed, but he still didn’t want to hurt her. He still had Willow to go, and he knew that she had experience. He centered himself and kissed Tara. 

Tara smiled at him and drew him again to her lips. Spike’s rhythm and Willow’s finger were building her up again. Her hands reached down and grabbed Spike’s ass, pulling him closer and speeding him up. 

Spike thrust faster, giving the girl what she wanted. He added a little twist to his hips. Without thinking, he vamped and bent his head down to kiss Tara again. The sound of her moans filled his ears. 

Tara recoiled when she saw that Spike had vamped. But then she remembered Giles arguing that vampface was a product of extreme emotion - not only violence, but also passion. Buffy had refused to answer Xander’s teases about what Angel had looked like in bed. 

She lifted up her hand and traced the outline on Spike’s forehead. Striking, yet oddly compelling. 

When Tara touched his face, Spike realized he had vamped. He pulled back and shook his head, willing his demon to retreat. He watched her face as he started to thrust again. Putting his thoughts on the back burner, he continued to work them both toward their orgasms. 

When Spike vamped, Willow had pulled away from them looking for a weapon. She held a stake in her hand as she saw Tara touch Spike's face before he quickly reverted back to his human form. He didn't know that he vamped. She clutched the stake feeling foolish. 

Spike had seen Willow out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her. "Don’t worry, love," he said, a sharp groan followed. "I’d never hurt her." 

Tara felt Spike getting even harder. Excitement charged through her body. She realized that she might not come with him inside of her, but this was about him, pleasing him. A half-smile of determination crept up her face. 

Spike wrapped one arm around Tara's waist and pulled her closer to him. In one quick move, he rolled them over. Tara was now sitting astride him. Spike grinned and slipped his hands down to her hips. He thrust upwards slowly in her, while he moved her hips. Once Tara picked up the rhythm, he pinched her clit. 

Willow put down the stake and just watched Tara. She stole a look at Spike and saw he had his eyes closed and was panting. Leaning over toward him, she kissed his neck and bit him gently. 

Tara gasped at the pressure of Spike’s fingers. She bounced up and down on top of him, shimmering. Willow’s eyes were following her moves. Warmth slinked up her body; she was going to come. 

Spike groaned when he felt Willow's teeth on his neck. He growled lowly and wrapped a hand in Willow's hair yanking her closer; he kissed her while he came. 

Willow moaned into the kiss, sliding her hands down Spike's chest. 

Spike thrust into Tara harder as he came. _One last time for the road._ She was strong on top of him, moving against him. She was still hot - almost there. He kept his finger moving across her clit, kept his cock inside of her. 

Tara had heard that every man was different after coming. She’d pleased him. He was still hard enough not to fall out of her. "Spike," she cried, coming. 

Spike pulled his head away from Willow's and licked his lips. He was still thrusting still into her; loving the way she squeezed him when she came. "That's it, love. So beautiful." He kept his tone low. He watched as Willow sat up and kissed Tara. He could hear her whispering. 

Willow kissed her lover's forehead. "That's it, baby. So proud of you, my wonderful girl." She felt like weeping at the sight before her. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than Tara. 

Tara cupped Willow’s face in her hands. "Let’s not get too mushy, sweetie," she whispered. "We don’t want to gross out Spike." She laughed, placing a kiss of Willow’s cheek. "And I believe that it’s your turn. Don’t you think, Spike?" 

Spike grinned wolfishly. "Oh, yeah." He watched Willow blush. He couldn't wait to have Willow under him. 

Willow moved away from them both. Now that they were both staring at her, she turned shy again. She shook her head. "I think Spike needs a moment, baby." She remembered how Oz always needed a few moments afterwards if they were going for another round. 

"What? Haven’t you ever heard of unending vampire sex escapades?" Spike teased, watching Willow’s jaw drop. "Never tiring, always ready for some more." Tara looked like she was about to say something. "Actually," he quieted her, "we do need a few minutes, probably as much as a teenage boy. Though I could use something in my mouth, because I’m having a strong craving for a cigarette." 

Willow suddenly pictured Spike on his knees with Angel's cock in his mouth. She squirmed on the bed. "If you want a cigarette, you have to go outside; there's no smoking in the dorm." Willow could kick herself. That had to be the lamest thing she said tonight. Especially when she realized that she could have had used that moment to ask him to go down on her. 

"Don’t you think Spike would be a little cold?" Tara asked. "Especially since he’s not wearing any clothing." She moved behind Spike and wrapped her arms around him. "And I think that he could be of better use here." She ran her tongue down the back of his neck, moving her hand around him and began to stroke his cock. "Is this helping?" 

Spike groaned, "Yeah, love. Want know what else would help?" He could slowly feel himself get hard again. Tara had sweet hands, and he bet she had even a sweeter mouth. He didn't want this night to end, and he wondered if they would go running to Buffy in the morning. _Okay, that thought's not helping._

"What?" Tara asked, her face in an innocent pout. She felt confident as his erection had returned by her hand. 

"That you promise me by the end of this night I get to feel your sweet lips as well as Willow's wrapped around my cock." He turned his head the side and captured her lips in a kiss, sucking lightly at the pouty bottom lip. 

Willow moved closer, wondering what Tara's answer would be. She reached down and joined Tara's hand. 

Tara trembled slightly. "I um...," she said, her confidence high was now gone. _He wants me to..._ "Spike," she tried again, "I’ve never done that before." 

"That's ok, love. I'll be more than willing to show you how to do it." Spike gave one of his trademark smirks. "Nothing more of a turn on than being someone's first." 

"Or a turn-off if I suck. No pun intended," Tara responded. He now had turned around and taken her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair. She felt safe in his arms, the way she felt with Willow. Of course, he couldn’t compare to her lover. "I can try, but I can’t make any promises for Willow," she finally answered. 

Willow watched Spike hold Tara. She frowned and got off the bed. "Tara's wonderful with her mouth. Sweetie, I don't think you'll be bad at anything you do." She couldn't look at them; she was getting jealous from the way that Spike looked at Tara. She went into the small kitchen area and got out a bottle of water. She didn't want to spoil this night for Tara. After all, this was her idea. She needed a moment to calm down. 

"Perhaps Willow should go first." Spike noticed the tension in Willow’s body. "Of course, I’ll leave that up to you two." His hand teased one of Tara’s nipples. She was radiant; he wanted everything. 

Willow took another sip of her water and shook her head. "I like watching Tara. She can go again." She made the mistake of turning around and looking at them. Tara was clearly enjoying Spike's teasing hands. _What if she falls in love with him? He has so much experience and I don't. What if she leaves me?_

"Okay," Tara said, pulling her shoulders into her body. She kissed Spike on his lips and started making her way down his body. Her tongue trailed over collarbone, nipples, and abs. When she reached his cock, she gave it a light kiss and waited for Spike’s instructions. 

Spike groaned and licked his lips. "Think of it as a popsicle, love. Licking's good; lightly sucking the head's good." He fisted his hands and forced himself not to thrust into her mouth. "So good, love." 

She moved her tongue up and down the shaft, exploring. Her eyes were wide open. It was still a little bit intimidating. She took the tip into her mouth. 

Spike groaned again when he felt her hot mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down. Staring into Tara's eyes, he found himself way to close to coming for his liking. Reaching down, he tangled his hands in her golden hair. "Amazing, pet." He gazed over where Willow was standing. _She doesn't look happy._ "Red, come here." 

Willow shook her head and held her ground. She was shaking slightly. She was so turned on, but so scared that she was going to lose Tara to Spike that she didn't know which way was up. Spike spoke to her again and she refused. She looked down at her feet and realized she was the only one still partly dressed. 

Tara paused for a moment. "Am I doing okay?" she asked. She looked over at her Willow. "Honey, please join us." 

Spike gently pushed Tara's head back down. "Just wonderful," he assured Tara. "Really, Willow, let’s see that cute little arse come out from under that skirt." He held out his hand for her to join them. 

Willow put down the water bottle and moved back to the bed. She reached out and took Spike's hand, feeling herself pulled up against him and her skirt being removed. "I'm not a natural redhead you know." She was making no sense, and Spike just rolled his eyes. 

Spike's fingers moved through her pubic hair, over her clit, and inside of her. Despite her hussiness, she was very wet. He groaned and came in Tara’s mouth. _Too soon._ She had moved her head away as his come had reached her mouth. "Now," he said, "it’s time for you to take a break." He nodded to Tara. "Just lie down for a while." 

Tara started to protest, but he pulled her face to his and planted a kiss. "Water," she said a bit groggily. 

"Good girl." Spike turned toward Willow. "I want you." He removed his hand and pulled her to his lap, placing a crushing kiss on her lips. 

Willow kissed Spike back, but stole a quick glance over at Tara. Once she saw that her lover was okay, Willow return the kiss with passion. _Vampires are insatiable._ Willow squirmed on Spike. She saw how gentle he was with Tara, but that's not what she wanted from him. She bit his lip lightly. 

He growled at her bite. Kissing her harder, he threw her down so she was across his lap. "You think you’re going to get off easily," he said, smirking. "You’ve been a naughty Witch. Don’t think that I couldn’t tell. Nice and gentle with your girl, but not with you." His hand made hard contact with her arse. 

Willow had never been spanked before. Yet when she felt Spike’s hand against her ass, she felt some pain but the wave of pleasure made it more than worth it. She squirmed again and moaned lightly. "Oh goddess." She moaned louder with each slap, wiggling her hips into Spike's hand. 

He sped up the motion, and her moans increased. His cock twitched next to her stomach. "That’s right," he continued. "You’ve been a bad Witch, who must be punished. And after I’m done, I’m going to fuck you until your head spins." 

Tara watched them with intrigue. Willow and she had never done anything like this. A smile spread over her face as she watched her lovers, yes her lovers, move to please each other. Her eyelids felt heavy. 

_If he keeps this up, I'm going to come._ Willow was moaning loudly now; her throat sore from her cries. Her hands clutched at the sheets, and her whole body tense up as she came, screaming wordlessly. 

"Nice," Spike said, moving out from under her. She lay there exhausted, as he pulled her to her knees. "Going to fuck you now." He entered her from behind and drew himself into her. "Want you," he groaned. 

Willow groaned and closed her eyes. She felt like mercury from a broken thermometer. She gave short gasps with every thrust. Tossed her head back and to the side, she needed to see Spike's face. It was his action that confused her. She remembered that Oz used to like this position early in the morning, especially after his three nights as a wolf. It was primal. "Spike..." she moaned. 

He nipped at her shoulder and felt a shiver running down her back. "Shhh. Our girl’s asleep. I don’t know how in this racket and with the movement of the bed." Willow's pretty little eyes were now closed. One of his hands played with Willow’s breasts, and the other made its way to her clit. 

Willow whimpered when he touched her clit. She thrust back against him harder. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Tara. Smiling, she gazed a moment at her. _Our girl._ The words felt right somehow. She glanced into Spike's blue eyes, and she felt like she was falling into the sky. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she came. Feeling feverish, she stopped breathing for a moment; it was as if she was floating. She came back to herself shaking uncontrollably while tears and blood from her lips dripped down her chin. 

The smell of her blood overwhelmed Spike's senses. He was going to come, and he fought against his demon face. Not again; no, he wouldn’t. His tongue traveled to her face and began licking it up. Willow was satisfied, her body rocking with orgasm. "Mine," he whispered, speeding up. He came fast and hard, slumping over her body. 

Willow panted with ragged breath. Spike's weight felt good on her back. Her heart was pounding, and she could hear her blood rushing through her veins, the sound almost deafening. With a groan, she laid down on the cool sheets. She was sweaty and satisfied. She turned in Spike arms, feeling him slip from her and leaving her empty. "Wow." 

"Sleep would be good right now," Spike said, crawling over to where Tara slept. "Even we sexually insatiable vampires need some sleep. Just make sure those curtains are shut tight. Wouldn’t want any nasty surprises in the morning." 

Willow slowly got out of bed, her body wonderfully sore. She closed the curtains tightly and headed back to the bed. She slipped under the sheets and glanced at Spike who seemed to be already asleep. She wasn't going to kick him out. Tara's arms wrapped around her. Snuggling against Tara, Willow muttered, "Goodnight." And promptly, she fell asleep. 

"I love you," Tara responded, holding her tightly. She closed her eyes again and relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm clock rang too loudly early for what Willow was sure was a Saturday. She reached out and slapped her hand over it, silencing it for the moment. She nuzzled Tara's neck and made a promise to get up the next time the alarm rang. 

"Bloody hell," Spike grunted, rolling over and snuggling up to Tara; his head rested between her breasts. For humans, they had sure worn him out last night. And he hadn’t been kicked out...yet. 

Tara sighed and nuzzled into Spike. She kissed the top of his head. They were all three content to stay in bed; however, Miss Kitty saw that they were awake and jumped on the bed, attacking Willow’s hair. 

Groaning, Willow scrambled over Tara's body, and then screamed when she found Spike there. Still half asleep, she struggled against the blankets and limbs. Her feet connected with Spike's body, while Miss Kitty hissed and jumped off the bed. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Spike yelled. "I was having a nice nap until I felt your feet kicking my ribs and that demon cat raising hell." He followed Willow out of bed as she scrambled to the kitchen to find the scared Miss Kitty. 

"Don't yell. You'll wake Tara," Willow hissed at Spike. She grabbed a can of cat food and opened it. "Here, kitty-kitty." She placed the can on the floor. "Look, I didn't expect you to be there. I wasn't awake, and I forgot all right." Willow was frazzled and she realized that she was naked. Grabbing one of the kitchen hand towels, she wrapped it around her chest and slipped behind the counter. She blinked as she realized Spike was naked. Swallowing hard, she stared. _Wow, he's... wow._

"You shouldn’t do that," Spike said. "The edges are sharp. On the can." He yawned and looked at Willow who was staring at his cock. Spike shrugged. "I thought you had a boyfriend once. Or don’t you remember anything about morning glories." 

Willow blushed and bent to pick up the can. "I remember, just that..." she mumbled and blushed. "Can you hand me a shirt or something?" She was trying to figure out how to put the food in a dish without dropping the tiny towel she was using. Miss Kitty was meowing and rubbing against her legs. She glanced up at Spike and saw he wasn't moving. "Spike?" 

Spike started to laugh very loudly. "You’re complete ridiculous." He smiled. "Typical human. Looks like she’s waking." He pointed toward the bed where Tara was moaning. "We could have a morning romp." 

Willow rolled her eyes. _Men, even dead ones, all they think about is sex._ "She wouldn't be waking if you learned to use your quiet voice." She quickly put the food into a dish and tossed the towel on the counter. It wasn't like Spike didn't see her naked last night. She walked passed him, lightly smacking Spike on the arm. "I'm not typical." She felt Spike grab her around the waist and pull her against him. 

"No," Spike purred, "you’re not." He grabbed onto her arse, making her squirm as she had a slight bruise from last night. "Mmmm," he mumbled kissing her. 

"Starting without me." Tara stretched her arms above her. She let out a loud yelp and settled back down in the pillows. It looked like a beautiful day outside, and she wished that she could open the curtains and bask in the sun. But having a flaming vampire... _Flaming vampire._ She giggled. "Tell me, Spike, now that you know our fantasies, played in our fantasies, have you...." She burst out giggling. 

Spike stopped kissing Willow and looked at Tara. He arched an eyebrow. "Have I what?" He let go of Willow, swatting her arse lightly, and crawled on top the bed, slowly and very cat like. 

Willow yelped at his smack and rubbed her abused flesh, heading to the bed. She loved it when Tara woke up in a good mood. Dropping down next to her, she leaned over and kissed Tara lightly. 

"Morning, honey." Tara smiled. She lifted the sheet and made room for Willow between her and Spike. "So, Spike...have you ever been with a man?" She laughed again, covering her mouth and falling into Willow’s shoulder. 

"You’re crazy, you know that. Have I been with a man? What kind of question is that?" Spike shook his head. He glared at the Witches, watching Willow stifle her giggles against Tara's head. "Oh shut up, both of you." 

"But you never answered the question," Tara insisted. She reached across Willow’s lap and started tickling Spike. 

Spike grabbed her hands and held them lightly. "You’re crackers. What you think I spent my days kneeling at Angelus' feet, huh? Just because he’s a big poofter doesn't mean I am." 

Willow grinned and crawled around to Spike’s back. "Now that's a very sexy image. I wonder, Spike, did you like sucking his cock?" Willow whispered huskily into his ear, blushing at the word ‘cock.’ She slid one hand down his back while trying not to giggle with Tara. 

"I can’t believe you two," Spike said. "You've talked about this before, haven't you? This is a conspiracy to see if Spike likes the boys. You think this is funny?" A vein in the middle of his forehead was starting to show. 

Tara couldn’t hold in her giggles. "Never?" she asked. She could barely get words out. "I have to go pee." She got out of bed and pulled on her robe. "I’ll be right back, and I expect you, sweetie, to get some answers out of him." She made sure that Miss Kitty didn’t bolt as she left the room. 

Willow was laughing, and she quickly pressed against his back. "Come on, Spike, if you tell me, I'll tell you that I sleep with girls." She grinned and ran her hands around his waist, nibbling his neck. "Please?" She slid her hand lower almost, but not quite, touching his cock. Then she bit his neck hard enough to leave teeth marks. 

"Oh, you sleep with girls," Spike scoffed. "Because that’s such new information." He sighed. "You..." He clutched her hand and put it on his cock. "That’s much better," he said as she began fondling him. "Okay, sure Angel and I went at it a couple of times. But I was always on top. Besides once or twice doesn’t make one a nancy boy." 

Willow smiled. "I think it's sexy." She pictured them kissing. "Very sexy." She closed her eyes and watched the show in her head. Moaning softly, she stilled her hand on Spike's cock, licking her lips. 

"Waiting for Tara?" Spike asked, moving his hips for bits of friction against her hand. "Now that you know my deep dark secret, are you going to tattle to Tara when she enters the room? Going to tell little Buffy and the rest of the Slayerettes?" 

Willow shook her head as she came out of the little daydream she was having. "Huh? Spike, I'm not going to tell Buffy anything that has happened. If you don't want me to tell Tara, then just say so; however, I don't think that’s your deep dark secret." She tightened her grip around his cock, slowly starting to stroke it again. 

"You know I don’t care if you tell Tara," Spike sighed. "She quite wonderful; you’re a lucky woman." He began to fondle Willow's breasts. "Tell me," he said in a low voice, "what do you think my secrets are?" 

The dorm door opened, and Spike snatched the sheets to cover up himself and Willow. "It’s only me," Tara said. "I was thinking that we might need to get some breakfast. My tummy’s been grumbling." She paused. "Ummm...Spike, we don’t have any blood here." 

Willow blushed and slid away from Spike. She stood up and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her. "We can always go out and get something down at the cafeteria, but I doubt they will have anything with blood in it." 

Spike grinned. "You could always open a vein or two." He rolled his eyes at the dirty looks that the women gave him. "Evil, remember." With a sigh, he stretched his stomach. "Could always stop at the butcher’s for me." 

"The cafeteria is a bit bright with all those open windows," Tara said. "What do you think Willow?" Saturdays were always unpredictable. "Is there anything we wanted to do today?" She sat down on the far corner of the bed. 

Willow shook her head. "Nothing really. I was just going to do some homework, but right now I'm going to head to the bathroom." What she wanted was to have breakfast just the two of them, even though it wasn't fair to Spike. "I'll be right back." She turned and headed out of the room. 

Spike grinned and looked at Tara. "I can think of a few things I want to do today." He leaned across the bed and stroked Tara's hair. "Is Willow always cranky in the morning?" 

"You seem to bring it out in her," Tara whispered as Spike moved closer to her. She kissed him. "Maybe I need to give her a little one on one attention. I was pretty worn out last night after we..." She started blushing and looked down. Down - the direction of Spike’s cock. She reddened even more. 

Spike couldn't help but notice where Tara was looking. "Don't worry, love; I made sure to take care of our Witch." His hand wrapped around the back of Tara's neck as he pulled her closer and kissed her again. "She doesn't need one on one time; what she needs is another spanking," he whispered against her lips. "I'm just sorry you missed it." He licked her lower lip. 

"I caught a little bit of it," Tara admitted. She wasn’t showered and was hungry, but she seemed to have forgotten. She shivered as his tongue entered her mouth, remembering him on top of her, pressing her body into the sheets, fucking her. _Beautiful and sweet._

Spike moaned; Tara was soft and sweet, a ripe plum waiting to be plucked. Growling at himself, he was pissed that he was waxing poetry at a time like this. He felt Tara shiver, making him harder, and he tore himself away from Tara's kiss. "How you feeling, love? Not too sore?" He ran a hand down her thighs. 

Tara exhaled loudly. "I’m fine," she said, smiling. _It’s amazing how worried he is about me. I wonder if he asked Willow the same thing._ She teased one of his nipples between her fingers. "Those advice magazines always say that playing with a man’s nipples gives him pleasure; is that true?" 

Spike moaned and slipped his hand higher, parting her thighs. He rubbed the inside of her left thigh in tight circles. "Very true." He was going to let Tara do what she wanted with him. If she wanted to explore his body who was he to say no. 

Tara's hand traced across his chest. "Do you workout often? Or do firm pecks come with the territory?" Leaning in, her tongue flickered across his collarbone. She turned her head slightly and looked up at him. 

"Workout, pet. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I need to get flabby." Spike groaned, really liking what she was doing with her tongue. He slid his hands behind his head and arched his neck. He was tightening his muscles as her hand traced over them. 

She smacked her hand across his abs. "Show off," she teased. Her hand moved across to his upper arms. "I’ve always thought that this was the most gorgeous part of the male body." She nuzzled her way into his lap, nibbling on the bottom of his jaw. 

He thrust his hips up against her, his cock rock hard. He swallowed. "It's understandable. You want to feel safe." He fought the desire to grab and slam into her. "And I have very strong arms." He groaned again when Tara started to nibble his neck. "Careful, love." Spike could feel his hunger rising, blood lust and old-fashioned lust meshing together. 

Tara felt Spike's cock pressing against her thigh. She knew that look; it was the one that he had last night. Only Willow wasn’t here to encourage her. He could probably smell how aroused she already was. 

Spike spoke very slowly and deliberately. "Are you trying to kill me, Tara?" He could smell her, and it was intoxicating. He kissed her lightly. "And here I thought Willow was the teasing kind." 

"But Willow..." Tara moaned, returning his kiss. She felt his fingers going inside of her. They felt so nice. "Spike..." She moved to straddle him. Her hand around his cock, guiding him in; she moved her pelvis. 

Spike slid one of his fingers over her clit. He brought up his hand and fondled her breasts, first one, and then the other. "So good." He bucked his hips up, setting a faster pace than the night before. 

Tara’s body tensed with the increase of speed. She moved her own hand to her clit, having a feeling that this was going to be shorter than the last time. 

Willow opened the door and walked in. Looking up, she saw Tara ridding Spike. "Oh." 

"Willow," Tara moaned in a little surprise, freezing. 

"What about her?" Spike asked; his head buried between Tara’s breasts. _Girlfriend’s back._ He looked up and over her shoulder. "Just in time to join the fun," he smirked, nibbling on Tara’s ear. 

Willow just stood there holding her fuzzy robe tightly against her body. _She's acting as if she forgot about me._ Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the sight of them, wishing she could block her ears as well. "It doesn't look like you need me to join in this round." She tried to keep her tone normal, almost joking. _You both seem to be having more than enough fun without me._ It's not that she blamed Tara; after all, didn't she herself have Spike while Tara slept? 

"We always need you, sweetie. Come over here." Tara watched as Willow slinked down on a chair. "Please?" she asked. 

Spike stared at Willow before moving slightly so he could whisper in Tara's ear. "Tell her that you love her." He recognized the way Willow was reacting. He knew what she was going through, because he went through it with Drusilla. 

Willow shook her head. "Why don't you, um, finish up, and I'll just run and get blood and breakfast." She didn't move though. Her body was frozen. 

Tara moved off Spike; it was getting uncomfortable. She walked over to where Willow was sitting and pulled a chair across from her. Taking Spike’s advice, she started to speak, "I love you." Her hand moved to Willow’s face. "What is it? You need to talk with me, with us." 

Spike felt a rush of cold air as Tara left. _Couldn’t Willow get a handle on herself; at least Dru had the insanity going for her._ He watched Tara’s concern for her. Finding his jeans, he pulled them on as the women conversed. "You two should really be alone." 

Now that Tara was next to her and holding her hand, Willow felt better. Tara was whispering sweet 'love you's over and over. Willow shook her head and kissed Tara's forehead. "No, Spike. It's just your turn to watch." Taking a deep breath, she tried to make her voice commanding. "Take those jeans back off and watch." She stood up and pulled Tara with her, sliding one arm around her lover’s waist while the other fondled her breasts. 

Spike wasn’t going to argue with her. Obediently, he took them off. He cleared off their butterfly chair and sat down, cock in hand. "This to your liking?" he asked. She didn’t give him a signal of response. 

Tara moved her mouth to Willow’s breasts, parting the top of the robe even further. Her lover was going to feel how much she loved her. 

Willow had her eyes closed the moment Tara's mouth touched her breast. Moaning, she slipped off her robe completely. After a moment, she stopped Tara and pulled her to the bed. She knelt on the floor and spread Tara's legs apart. Kissing her way up from Tara's calves to her center, she moaned at the taste. 

Tara relaxed dropping her head back, letting Willow’s mouth work its magic. She was already worked up from before with Spike; but there was nothing like her lover. 

Willow sucked on Tara's clit. Her fingers slid in and out; she was determined to send Tara over the edge. 

Tara’s hips buckled as Willow’s fingers found her g-spot. Sweat ran down her chest as she fondled her own nipples. Heat and passion, her free hand played with Willow’s hair as her hips moved slightly against Willow’s mouth. 

Spike groaned and stroked his cock in time with Tara's moans. Watching the two girls was amazing. He saw Willow slip her free hand in-between her legs. Spike knew he couldn't last much longer; he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. 

Willow rocked her hips while fingering her own clit. Tara was her only thought. She savored each moan or jerk of her hips. Feeling Tara come, she soon followed her lover. She laid her head on Tara's stomach, panting. "Love you." 

Tara’s hand lay tangled in Willow’s hair. "I love you too." As much as she wanted to savor this moment with Willow, she sat up. "We should really get going. I thought Buffy had called a Scooby meeting later tonight?" 

Willow sighed when Tara sat up. She moved and sat on the bed. Blushing, she turned her eyes away from Spike, who was cleaning up after himself. "We can go get food and Spike's blood. I guess he can stay here until the sun goes down."


	6. Chapter 6

"Don’t tell me that those Initiative wankers blocked up all the sewer tunnels out of here." Spike picked his jeans off the floor. "What am I going to do all day? Besides be bored. Plus I suppose that the damn cat will want to play." He buttoned up the top of his jeans. 

Tara riffled through the closet. "We have lots of books you can read," she suggested. "And we’ll be back later." 

Spike glared at the floor, and then at Tara. "I will not read those girly books you have here. Also I don't know who you've been talking to, but I never read. Waste of time it is." 

"Sorry, Spike, I already told Willow your little secret. How do you think that you got here anyway?" Tara picked up her bathroom tote. "See you in a bit." Blowing Spike a kiss, she left. 

Willow stood and reached for her robe. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have enough blood to last the day. If you want, I can leave you my laptop, only you have to promise not to steal it." 

"I swear over your girlfriend’s twat," Spike said, lifting his hands up in innocence. He smirked. _How am I going to get a smoke in here without catching on fire._ He looked around the room. 

Willow rolled her eyes. "Nice language, Spike, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Willow moved to her closet. She picked up an extremely colorful top and looked for her dark green skirt that would match. 

Spike slumped down on the chair. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth," he mocked her under his breath. He glanced over at a shelf. _Diary. Looked like good reading._ Spike picked up it and started to read. By the yippings on and on about Xander, Buffy, Anya, and Giles, he figured that it was Willow’s. 

Willow turned around and realized what Spike was reading. "Spike, give me that." She moved over next to him and reached out to snatch it away. 

"Man, you’ve just got crushes on everyone don’t you," he teased her, successfully dodging her pawing. "Giles is just so sexy, especially when he reads in foreign languages. He’s so smart," Spike read dramatically. "Didn’t know you had a thing for the Watcher." He laughed as Willow grabbed it out of his hand. "I guess there’s more than one thing that your girl doesn’t know." 

Willow was caught between embarrassment and anger. She held the journal closely to her chest. "Shut up, Spike." Frowning, she turned her back on him and walked over to his coat. She went through the pockets and pulled out his cigarettes. 

"Hey," Spike cried, "what are you doing?" He wrinkled his nose at her. 

"Throwing these out. But only after I shred them so you can't smoke in here while we're gone." Willow placed the diary on the table and started to pull out the cigarettes one by one. 

"They’re expensive," he protested. He knew that she wasn’t going to buy it if he promised not to smoke them. "And it’s not like money grows on trees. I don’t know why the Hellmouth doesn’t propagate useful things like money trees." 

Willow sighed; if she ripped them up, Spike would only steal more. She put them down. "If I smell smoke in here, it better be because you caught on fire and not from these." She moved back to where she dropped her clothing and quickly started to get dressed without removing her robe. 

"Going to give Spike a peep?" Spike sighed. "Not like I haven’t seen you before. Just a little flesh." 

Tara opened the door and glanced at both of them. "I see that we’re fighting again." She walked over to Willow who had just finished getting dressed. "Let’s go, sweetie." 

Willow grabbed the diary off the counter and just glared at Spike. "He started it." She headed over to Tara and took her hand. 

"Bye, Spike," Tara said as they walked out the door. The hall was bustling with students headed to the bathroom with sleep still in their eyes. "Do you think that we should go shopping or eat breakfast first?" she asked. "We might get stuck in the room again with him if we go back too soon." She smiled. 

"Breakfast. I don't want you going hungry." Willow cradled her diary against her chest. "So how did you feel about what we did?" 

"It was wonderful," Tara answered as they walked out into the sunlight heading toward the cafeteria. "I’m glad that I had the experience with you." Tara kissed Willow on the cheek and held her hand tighter. 

Willow smiled and squeezed Tara's hand back. "Me too. You don't think he’s going to tell anyone do you?" She chewed her lip in thought. 

"No," Tara giggled. "Buffy’d probably kick the crap out of him. And Giles," she could barely talk through the giggles, "he’d probably wipe his glass off. And Xander would choke on his donut, while Anya asked us questions about positions and who did what to whom." 

"Oh god. Let's make sure that they never find out." They stood in line waiting to pick up their breakfast. "What are you having?" Willow asked 

"Waffles. It’s really the only decent breakfast food they serve." Tara pushed her tray down the line. "We can do what’s necessary to keep our secret." She squeezed Willow’s hand reassuringly. "I know that he won’t say anything. He wouldn’t do anything like that to us." 

"To you maybe," Willow mumbled and looked up at Tara. The unasked question was written plainly on her face as they sat down at a table. "He treats you differently. Kinder. Like he cares about you and puts up with me." 

"Sweetie," Tara said, moving her chair closer to Willow. "You know that Spike likes you just as much as me and that I love you." She looked into Willow’s eyes. "You just need to be less confrontational when you talk with him. He’s really sweet once you get passed that tough guy exterior. You have to know how to look under it." 

"I know." Willow leaned over and kissed Tara lightly. "It's not as easy for me. After all Spike has tried to kill my friends and me more than once. But it doesn't matter since it was just a one night thing, right?" 

"Is that what you want, baby?" Tara asked, looking at the floor. 

Willow took Tara's hand and kissed it. "I want what you want. If you want to keep seeing Spike, tell me." 

"I think that we should ask him," Tara suggested. She knew that Willow would probably take this whole thing wrong. "I mean having him around does spice things up. It’s really exciting." 

Willow picked at her breakfast. "I didn't know we needed spicing. But we can ask him." _I don't want to lose Tara. If I have to, I will share her. I'll be happy just as long as she loves me._

"Well," Tara said, wrapping her arms around Willow’s shoulders, "I only need you to have a wonderful time. It’s just...Spike’s new. You’re my warm fuzzy blanket with all my memories and all my love." She placed a kiss on Willow’s forehead. 

"And Spike's the shiny new toy?" Willow smiled and cuddled as close to Tara as she could. "We should hurry and get him his breakfast before he thinks of eating Miss Kitty. We don't want to be late for the meeting." 

The butcher shop was rather uneventful for Sunnydale. Maybe there was a special pick up for the less human looking bloodsuckers. But Spike seemed happy with the quality and quantity of blood that he’d been brought. Neither Willow nor Tara mentioned anything about breakfast conversation they’d had. He gave them a few suggestive glances, but they didn’t have the time to do anything. 

"Gotta run," Tara smiled. "Scoobies." And the women headed to Giles’ place.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow walked hand and hand with Tara. They stopped off at the local Krispe Kreme and picked up a box of doughnuts. When they arrived at Giles', they didn't bother knocking before opening the door and walking in. The whole gang was there. "Hey guys." 

"Ooh, doughnuts," Xander proclaimed and snatched the box from Willow’s hand. He stuffed one in his mouth, only looking up when he felt Willow’s eyes piercing his back. "Ummm," he said with a full mouth, "hi." 

Giles smiled and took the box from Xander. "Let everyone have at least one, Xander." He put the box down and peered into it. "Oh jelly. I'll get the plates. Would anyone like a cup of tea?" he asked as he headed into the kitchen. 

"And how are my two favorite doughnut bearing people?" Buffy adjusted the sunglasses that were perched on top of her head. "Do anything interesting this weekend? And besides studying, Ms. Overachiever." 

Willow blushed and looked at Tara. "I think we might do the same thing we did last night." She cleared her throat. "So when's Riley coming back?" 

"In a month or so. Stupid family obligations," Buffy pouted. "It sucks. But at least I get to spend time with my buds and their budliness." She looked over at Giles who had just come back with tea and was frowning at her. "And patrol." She bit down on her doughnut. 

"Anya and I were thinking about catching a movie tonight," Xander said. "Anyone want to join us?" 

"Xander, if they come with us, you'll spend the entire movie chatting through it; where if we go alone, you'll spend it kissing me." Anya raised her eyebrow. 

"Anya," Xander muttered, "we can do that later." He paused, looking around to see that all eyes were on him. "So Buffy, any new demons?" 

"No," Buffy answered. "The Hellmouth’s been quiet." She smiled. 

"Not too quiet," Xander suggested. "Isn’t quietness a good sign that things are heating up under that bad boy, making it ready to explode." 

"Both actually." Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them. "Still there’s always the calm before the storm. Buffy, I think you should step up your patrols." 

Buffy shot a nasty look at Xander. "Can someone at least come with me? With Riley gone, patrols are boring. Stake vampire, walk around, blah, blah, blah." 

Tara watched as the Scoobies interacted. Yes, they allowed her to come to meetings, but she still didn’t feel like part of the group. She thought that maybe Anya and she could bond over this. But they’d barely spoken since hiding in Giles’ bathroom during the big fight over how to kill Adam. _Which Spike caused._

Giles put his glasses back on. "Perhaps you could take Spike with you?" He casually picked up another doughnut before Xander could. 

Tara hesitated. "Don’t you think that Spike might be busy? I mean you can’t assume that he’d be free or even want to?" She gulped. 

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, right. Spike doesn’t have a life. I heard that even Willie kicked him out of the bar." 

Anya sighed and sat down next to Xander. "We can't come because we're planning to have lots of sex." 

Willow rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go, Giles? I mean maybe you can use the downtime to teach Buffy some new stuff." She mouth ‘sorry’ to her best friend. 

"Great," Buffy sighed. "The lovebirds get to have fun. Even Spike gets out things when he has no life. And I get stuck with Giles. It’s times like this that I wish had a sister to drag with me." She slouched back in the chair. 

Giles cleared his throat. "Well, Buffy, I would be careful of what you wish for. One never knows how the Hellmouth will answer. Plus it won't be that bad. If you don’t want the company then please do find Spike." 

"You don’t have to get all British about it," Buffy answered. "I suppose Spike'll have to do. Meeting adjourned?" 

Willow glanced at Tara and back at Buffy. "We’ll come with you then. Wouldn't want you to be with Spike alone." 

"I think I can handle a vampire with a chip in his head," Buffy said. "However, I’ve been dying to show you a new pair of shoes that I bought on sale. So I’ll meet you two at Spike’s crypt." She headed out the door followed by Willow and Tara. Anya and Xander had already snuck out the moment that she had declared the meeting over. "See you later, Giles." 

Willow smiled and took Tara's hand. "Bye, Giles." When they were outside of Giles' apartment, she pulled Tara closer to her. "We need to let Spike know what’s going on. I figured if we went, he wouldn't say anything to Buffy about last night." 

Tara shook her head. "He wouldn’t say anything even if we weren’t with him. You need to have a little faith in him." She felt Willow’s hand sag inside of hers. "It might stop the verbal sparring between you two." 

Willow shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. "I guess you can have enough faith for the both of us, sweetie." She placed a quick kiss on Tara's lips, before continuing up the stairs to the dorm and unlocking the door. 

Spike kicked Miss Kitty off his lap before the two women could notice. "About bloody time you two got back." He sat in front of Willow’s computer playing Solitaire, but he closed that too before they could mock him. "Have a fun time with the little gang? Think of me?" He licked his top lip. 

Willow shook her head. "Well now that you mention it, yes we did. Guess who pulled patrol duty with Buffy tonight?" 

"Oh yay." Spike rolled his eyes. "And how exactly did I get this job? Especially since I wasn’t even there?" 

"Mr. Giles," Tara spoke up as she pushed Spike out of the way to check her e-mail. "Buffy didn’t want his help, so he suggested that Buffy bring you along. I tried to intervene, saying that we couldn’t volunteer you..." 

"Who'd want that old bloke anyway." Spike glanced at Willow and licked his lips again. "Well there’s at least one person I know who'd want his help." Grinning from the dirty look that Willow gave him, he pushed Miss Kitty away as she tried to climb into his lap again. "You know I might not want to help Buffy. Who knows what secrets I might tell her," he teased. 

Willow walked over and picked up the kitten. Her hand lightly brushed Spike's cock. "That's why we’ll be going with you." She glanced over at Tara wondering if she should mention what they talked about at breakfast. 

Tara watched Willow’s hand. Obviously, she needed to say something to Spike about their conversation, but directly asking him for another sex-filled night seemed oddly inappropriate. "Are we going to do anything after patrolling?" 

"Well we could always hang out with Xander and Anya." Willow rolled her eyes when she mentioned the ex-demon’s name. "Buffy might want to watch movies at her place." She was stroking Miss Kitty's ears and feeling strangely bold. "Or we could always ask Spike to come home with us again?" 

"How very generous of you," Spike said sarcastically. "Because what else does a vampire have to do with his time besides cater to two horny Witches who leave him all alone during the day cooped up in their casa de lesbos." Spike laughed as he saw Willow’s face drop. "I take it that you two worked through whatever bad mojo you had going on this morning." 

Willow placed Miss Kitty on the floor and sat on the bed. She didn't want to answer Spike lest she say something to upset him and ruin this for Tara. That's when she realized she left her diary at Giles’ house. "Oh crap." She stood up. "Baby, I need to run back to Giles. I forgot something there. Will you talk some sense into Spike?" At her lover's nod, she kissed Tara quickly. "Love you," she called as she left the room. 

"Love you too," Tara said after Willow shut the door. She turned toward Spike who was still seated in front of the computer. "I don’t understand why you treat her like that. Can’t you just play nice? And don’t 'Big Bad' me." 

Spike gave Tara a lopsided grin. "Maybe because I know Willow doesn't always like it nice. You saw her last night. I'm just trying to give her what she needs. Besides, I'm not a nice person. I'm a bad rude man, little girl, and don't you forget it." So he actually hurt the Witch’s feelings. _Interesting._ Spike would have thought Willow of all people would've had a thicker skin than that. 

"Even people who don’t like nice need it once in a while." Tara sat down on their bed, her back against the pillows. She opened the curtains just enough so that the late afternoon sunshine would cover her, but not hit Spike. "She’s...she’s not as tough as you think." 

"Maybe." Spike shifted and watched Tara lay down in the sun. He smiled at the sight. _Like a cat._ He watched Miss Kitty curl up next to her. "Maybe she’s tougher than you think. The girl has spine when she needs to. She has to; otherwise, she wouldn't be able to control the magic, right." He watched Tara for a moment. "Close the curtain." 

Spike’s instructions sent a shiver up Tara's spine. She did exactly as she was told and sat back down, watching him and waiting for his move. 

Spike moved toward her. He laid down next to her and pulled her closer. "Do you want me to be nicer?" He could smell the sunshine on her skin. He leaned in and inhaled the scent of her soap; with a soft groan, he nuzzled her neck. 

"Just for tonight," Tara whispered, her body collapsing into his. "Just for tonight," she repeated. He kissed her. "Please do it for me if you don’t want to for her." This was exactly what had gotten them into trouble that morning. 

"What’s in it for me?" Spike slid his hands around her waist and held her tightly against his body. She was so soft and fit perfectly against him. Groaning, he kissed her again. He wanted to drown in her. "What will you give me?" He had to bargain; he couldn't let her think he would do anything she asked because she'd asked. 

"What do you want?" Tara asked. The moment the words slipped from her mouth, she wished that she’d bit her tongue. Surely, she could turn him down if he asked for something outrageous. "I...I don’t exactly know what you’re aiming for." 

Spike moved one hand up and cupped her breast. "Lock of your golden tresses, pet." His fingers teased and danced over her shirt. "Give me a lock and I will be very nice to Willow tonight." 

Tara froze. _My hair? What does he want a piece of my hair for? He could use it for the black arts. That would be bad, very bad._ But she needed to make him behave around Willow. She groaned as Spike’s fingers massaged her breasts. He was always nice to her. Kind and caring, that was too weird when she thought about it. She gritted her teeth together. "Okay," she agreed. 

Spike couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not like I'm asking you to slice open a vein or anything, pet." He kissed her neck before moving lower. His hand grasped at her skirt and slowly pulled it up. 

She moaned as his fingers found their way between her panties and inside of her. Kissing him, she let her worries fall from her mind. As their bodies moved closer together, she felt his hard-on pressing into the side of her thigh. "Don’t you think we should wait for Willow?" Again, the worry began to fill her mind. 

Spike could hear the worry in her voice. "Don't you trust me, Tara?" His fingers lightly brushed over her clit, matching the beat of her pulse. He kissed her ear and whispered, "I won’t hurt you." 

Her body trembled as her hands reached to undo his pants. "I wish," she whispered. Her hand wrapped itself around his cock and started moving up and down. Her kisses overflowed with need for him, and she hoped to the goddess that neither he nor Willow ever noticed. 

Spike was groaning with every touch. "What do you wish, love?" He pushed his fingers inside her, first one, and then another. He loved hearing her little gasps. Tara continued to kiss him like the world was ending. He wished that he needed to breathe, so she could kiss him breathless. "Tell me." He growled against her mouth as he nipped at her lower lip. He was thrusting into her hand now. 

"We don’t wish," Tara reminded him. She felt the familiar clenching of her body before orgasm. "Spike," she gasped as she relaxed and came. Her mouth met his even harder, as she urgently pulled down his pants even further. 

Spike groaned and yanked up her skirt and ripped her underpants off. Moving quickly, he slid into her heat. Groaning against her mouth, he thrust harder. "Tell me what you want." He gripped her hips and pulled her closer. He was so close. It was dizzying and hot. He tore away from her mouth and kissed down her neck. "Tell me, Tara." 

"You," she gasped. It wasn’t what she was going to say, but they were caught in lust. She had her hand up the back of his shirt over his spine. 

Tara's touch was like fire against Spike's skin. He bit her neck gently, working the skin between his teeth. He was pounding into her now, and he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. When her nails scrap down his back, he knew he was gone. With one final thrust, he came. His mouth sealed over her throat, sucking hard but not biting nor shifting into his game face. 

Tara cringed in pain, but the good kind of pain. She didn’t think Spike would be like this with her. He was always so gentle. But it was nice, nice to be naughty. She held him inside of her. Wrapping her arms around him, she prevented him from leaving her. Grasping his sweaty forehead, she planted a kiss on it. He looked up at her with something she’d never expected from him - innocence. 

Spike was gazing at Tara. Just as he was about to say something, the door opened. He looked over as Willow walked in, her diary in her hands. He gave her a wolf grin and licked his lips. Looking back at Tara, he kissed her. He pinned her, feeling her flush in embarrassment. "Hello, pet." 

Willow shut the door. Her breath caught. She walked in and placed the journal down. "I didn't mean to interrupt." She could tell Tara was embarrassed, and she wanted, needed to ease her lover’s mind. "It's okay, baby." She smiled sweetly. 

"We...," Tara flustered and moved away from Spike. "It’s okay," she repeated. "You’re serious. You’re not upset." Willow nodded, and Tara cuddled back up with Spike. "I believe you were about to say something," she whispered. 

Spike shook his head. There was no way he was going to say now what he almost said. He laid down, held Tara closer, and smoothed down her skirt. "Just wanted to know if I hurt you, pet. I didn't mean to be so rough with you." He watched Willow move around the room, cleaning it. 

"Maybe we should get up," Tara suggested. "We do have to meet Buffy at your crypt. And perhaps, you might want to be there when we arrive." Truthfully, Tara didn’t want to move, but this was one of those things that she needed to do. 

"You’re right. Willow, do you need any help?" Spike offered. He was trying to play nice. He didn’t have what he wanted yet, but he would be nice for her. _Always for her._

"Uh, no thanks." Willow rubbed her nose, surprised that Spike offered to help her. "I got it." She never paused in her cleaning. "The sun's down, Spike; you can leave at any time." 

_Don’t get your knickers in a twist if I don’t run out of here._ Spike pulled his jeans on and zipped them up. "Are you sure?" he asked again. He was now standing next to her. She didn’t look up as she continued to pick up the place. Gently, he grabbed hold of her wrist. "Willow," he sighed and pulled her closer for a hug. This wasn’t too bad. 

_Spike's hugging me. Okay, he has good hugging arms and body, but still. Spike's hugging me._ Willow didn't push him again; instead she found herself laying her head on his chest, listening for a nonexistent heartbeat. Her arms wrapped around his waist; she was a sucker for a good hug. He smelt like musk, sex, and something else she couldn't place. "Spike, why are you hugging me?" she asked as she held him closer. 

"Because you looked like you need it," Spike answered. _Oh, I’m real scary now._ He kissed her cheek. "I’ll leave now if you want me to." 

_He's scaring me, now._ "Thanks." Willow closed her eyes and sighed, knowing he could smell her fear. "You can leave anytime you want, Spike." Even though this was freaking her out, it also felt good. 

Spike touched Willow's face and kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked over Tara; he could sense that she was relived and happy at his actions. "See you two later," he said, grabbing his coat and exiting the place. 

Willow turned to Tara. "Okay, that was creepy and a little scary." She moved to the bed and sat down. "My beauty can tame even the most savage of beasts." She leaned over and kissed her. "How did you do it?" 

"My secret," Tara smiled. "The goddess my mother named me for was one of peace and compassion. I guess I have a little of that in me." She snuggled next to Willow. "I’m glad that he was kind to you." 

Willow stroked Tara's hair. "Every day I fall deeper in love with you." She closed her eyes feeling at peace. "If we stay here I might fall asleep," Willow yawned. 

"I love you too, sweetie. We could pick up some burritos and head to the graveyard," Tara suggested. "Unless you want to be fashionably late for patrolling? But Buffy might beat up Spike." Tara turned toward Willow with a panicked look on her face. "How are we supposed to act tonight? And what if Buffy does beat up Spike?" 

"I don't know. Let her? I can always play doctor later and patch him up." Willow kissed Tara's cheek. She saw the pained look on her lover’s face. "Why don't you pick up the food, and I'll keep Buffy from beating Spike up." 

"Just promise to keep Buffy and Mr. Pointy away from him," Tara said. 

"I promise." Willow kissed Tara, and then left before she decided to stay in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow headed to Spike’s crypt, surprised to find Buffy not there yet. _Maybe she found some vampire to stake on the way here._ "Spike?" she called out as she opened his door. 

"Down here, pet," Spike answered her. He climbed out from the lower level of his crypt. "I thought Tara was coming with you. And Buffy." He wasn’t thrilled with that prospect. The Witches were much softer than the Slayer. 

"Tara's getting food and Buffy isn't here yet." Willow wondered what was down there. She moved closer to the trapdoor, trying to peer over the edge. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." 

"Ah ah," Spike said, putting the trapdoor down. "Only naughty girls get to look down there. Have you been naughty?" He leered at her. His hands covered his belt buckle as he swaggered over to his television set. 

Willow smiled; she couldn't help it. "Maybe," she teased and looked around. "It's cozy. I'm guessing the bed is downstairs, or do you sleep in a coffin?" 

"Yes," he answered, "I sleep in a coffin. And I also can turn into a bat. But only on full moons." He started to laugh. _Okay, I need to make a gesture of some kind before she gets upset._ "Maybe you and Tara can stay the night sometime?" 

Willow looked around and wrinkled her nose. "Do you have spiders?" She kept moving around, not quite touching anything. 

"Rarely," Spike assured her. "Plus I'll kill everyone that tries to climb on you, love." He moved his fingers in a spider-like manner over her shoulder. She screeched and ran toward the door. 

"Willow?" Buffy yelled from outside of the crypt. Running inside, she saw Spike by his television and Willow looking seriously wigged out by the door. "Wil, are you okay? I heard you..." 

"I'm fine, Buffy. I saw a spider and well you know how I feel about them and stuff." Willow glared at Spike, and then looked down at Buffy's feet. "Are those the shoes?" 

"Yeah," Buffy smiled, "aren’t they nifty?" She lifted up one of her feet and showed them off. "So I take it that Tara’s food girl tonight. Thank god. I ran in a silly newbie vampire tonight, who must've been related to a monkey. He really thought that I wasn't going to chase him up that tree." 

"Maybe he thought you were a dog and couldn't follow him." Spike chuckled at his own lame joke. "Can we just hurry it up? I have things to see and people to do tonight." Spike tapped his television. "I don't know why you decided to meet here, but I'm busy. Thanks for stopping by; now be a good girl and bugger off." 

"Now, I wouldn’t want the fierce Spike to get TV butt," Buffy said. "Because behind door number one and only, you’re the lucky chipped vampire who’s going to be patrolling with us tonight." She grabbed a hold of his shoulder and started squeezing. "Now come along," she said as he complied. "And who’d do you anyway? I’m mean really. Harmony was the last stupid skank you could find." 

Willow moved closer and on purpose tripped over her own two feet. "Ow." As she started to fall, both Buffy and Spike reacted; but Spike was closer and caught her before she fell. "Thanks." When he let her go, she stood between them. 

Spike arched an eyebrow. "Careful, Red." He turned to Buffy. "I'll have you know that I never lack for a date. My dance card’s always full. What about you, Slayer? Where’s soldier boy? I haven't seen him around for awhile; your hand must be getting tired." Spike winced as Willow's elbow caught him in the stomach. 

"You go, Wil," Buffy said as they started patrolling the graveyard. "And my hand’s one of happiness. Do anything interesting after the meeting?" 

"I had to run back to Giles'. I left something there. We started talking about this new book he just bought, and by the time I got back, we had to come here." Willow felt Spike walking behind her; he bumped into her every chance he could. She glanced over at Buffy; thankfully, her best friend didn't seem to notice. 

Spike grinned and moved even closer. He whispered so softly in Willow's ear, "When she’s gone, I'm going to bend you over a tombstone and make you scream my name." He moved quickly to the other side of Buffy and watched Willow blush. "So Slayer, how long are we going to be out here?" 

"Well, Spike, that depends on how much you annoy me, and if I have to stake you. That and I figure we can stop when Tara gets here with dinner." Buffy stopped for a moment, listening. "Just the trees," she assured them. "So Wil, are you going to take Xander up on his offer for a movie fest tonight?" 

"Nah, I think Tara and I are going to stay in tonight." Willow shivered when the wind kicked up, making her wish she'd brought a jacket. "Besides as much as I love Xander, the less time I spend with Anya the better." Willow wrapped her arms around herself. "Though I miss the movie fests we used to have at your house." 

"Move me to tears." Spike thought of worse things to say, but didn’t want to upset Willow too much. Only keep Buffy on edge and never guessing. "How many vampires are expected to rise tonight?" 

"Maybe tomorrow night we could do ice cream and something with a young James Spader," Buffy suggested. "And Spike, really stop whining. No one wants to hear it." She held her stake up as a new vampire rose from a nearby grave. Moving toward it, she staked it before it came fully out. 

"Sure that sounds great. Just let me check with Tara." Willow was getting really worried. Tara should have caught up with them by now. She waited until Buffy staked the newbie vampire. "Buffy, I'm worried about Tara. Can we go looking for her?" 

"I’m sure there’s rush of dating teens at the burrito place," Buffy assured her. "But if it would make you feel better we can head that way." She didn’t like it when her best friend was upset. "Spike can wait here just in case she shows up." 

"I'm sure that's it." Willow tugged on a lock of her hair. "I just worry about her." Willow looked up at Buffy and smiled. "We can give her three more minutes." 

"You should go," Spike said. "Especially if you’re worried about her. I think that I can handle a few vamps if they should come this way." He sighed loudly and stretched, making sure to show off a little muscle. 

Buffy laughed. "Spike, what’s wrong with you? You know you're truly pathetic." She hit him hard on the back, and he flinched in pain. "What’d you say, Wil?" 

Willow smiled her thanks to Spike. She would make up the punch to him later. She turned and started walking with Buffy. "I know I'm being silly. I just worry especially after dark." They headed to the center of town. She felt her tension ease when she saw Tara walking toward them, arms laden with bags of food. 

"Sorry I’m late," Tara said. "That place was crawling with I think about everyone from campus. Half-priced burritos." She smiled, but felt a little worried because Spike wasn’t with them. "I...I thought Spike was supposed to be patrolling tonight with us?" 

"I was worried, so Spike said he would stay while we went looking for you." Willow took one of the burritos and handed it to Buffy. "We should head back, just in case, Spike found some vampires." She took one for herself and started back to where they’d left Spike. "So Buffy, do you feel like calling it an early night?" 

"Well there’s that fascinating special on the reproduction of amoebas on the Discovery channel tonight that I’ve been dying to see." Buffy placed her hand dramatically on her chest. "Giles keeps insisting that I patrol, and I keep missing it." She smiled. "Hey, I’m always up for being a slacker, especially when encouraged by my Willow." 

"Yeah...Buffy," Tara said. "There hasn’t been much activity tonight so going home a little early couldn’t...hurt." Smiling at Willow, she tried to keep things discrete. 

Willow nodded in agreement. "No harm calling it early. Besides maybe we could head out to the mall tomorrow afternoon and do some window shopping?" 

"Shopping." Buffy perked up. "I saw this sweater that would be so cute on you. So I guess that I’ll be seeing you." She started to walk toward her house. "Oh and thanks, Tara, for the burritos." 

"Bye, Buffy." Willow waved and smiled at Tara. "Spike's this way. Buffy didn't beat him up too much." They started walking back into the graveyard. 

Tara grabbed Willow’s hand. "Was he nice to you?" she asked as they made their way to Spike’s crypt. "Did he say anything in front of Buffy? I know that he said he wouldn’t, but..." 

"He was nice, mostly. Expect the spider thing." Willow squeezed Tara's hand back. "He wants us to stay over some night at the crypt. Would you want to?" 

"That might be fun, in a scary way. And we do have Spike to protect us." Tara leaned in to kiss Willow on her cheek. "Do you think that he has a bathroom?" 

Willow frowned, her brow furring in thought. "I hope he does. I mean he still needs to shower and do that bleach thing to his hair somewhere, right?" She wrapped her arms around Tara and kissed her on the lips. 

"I wonder where he could be?" Tara looked around. She didn’t like being in the graveyard without Buffy or Spike. Sure, she and Willow had some power, but in a crisis... Well, she didn’t want to think about that.


	9. Chapter 9

"Looking for you." Spike kissed Tara gently on the lips before turning toward Willow. "And you, Red, remember my promise?" He smirked, embracing her too. When he went to release her, he pinched her arse - feeling her flinch. He was sure that it was still sore from last night. 

Willow blushed and stepped out of his embrace. "And what promise was that, Spike? To keep spiders off me." She casually rubbed her butt where he pinched her. 

"Well, I can do that. But I was thinking about bending you over a tombstone and fucking you until you scream my name." Spike looked predatory and was rubbing his hand across his chest. "Then I’m going to set you down on my bed. I have these incredibly comfortable pillows and watch," reaching his hand toward Tara, he stroked her chin, "while this gorgeous thing licks you until you melt. Afterward, I’m going to have some more fun with her." 

Willow bushed. Spike had to be the horniest male (vampire) ever. She wasn't sure about sex in the graveyard though, especially since any demon or vampire could walk up to them with their pants down literally. She shivered and didn’t know if it was from the cool night air or from Spike's words. She glanced at Tara to see if she was okay with all this. 

Tara smiled, being with both Willow and Spike always made her feel brave and excited. "Only if you want to, honey," she said. "And you, how did you ever go without sex?" She grabbed his visible erection through his pants. "I don’t even have to do this." 

Spike groaned and thrust his hips toward her hand. He was surprised at Tara's boldness. A small growl escaped his lips. "What can I say, baby, being around you both really turns me on. Also I had a tussle with a vampire after the Slayer left." Spike wrapped one arm around Tara's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her roughly. _Maybe I should bend Tara over the tombstone first._

Tara kissed him back. She ran her hand through his hair. "Now, you have to behave," she said. "Willow gets to go first." She could barely keep a straight face, but she was enjoying being more dominate. Plus the thrill of watching always made her very hot. 

Willow couldn't take her eyes off Tara. She was seeing a whole new side to her lover, one that she was looking forward to seeing more of. Her world narrowed down to Tara as it always did. 

Spike smelt how aroused Willow had become while watching Tara. "I think that one’s pretty clean," he said, pointing to a nearby tombstone. He walked toward Willow, pushing his body against hers. He stuck his hand up her shirt and kissed her, devouring her. 

Willow didn't have time to form any sort of protest. One minute she was watching Tara and the next she felt stuck being a rock and a hard place, only it was a rock and a very hard sexy man, who was checking to see if she still had her tonsils. She felt dizzy from his kiss. Her hands slid up against his chest, her nails digging slightly into his skin. 

He growled against her nails, wanting to rip her shirt off, but figured that she might get cold. _Treat her nicely. For both of them._ He undid the top of his pants, moaning at the release. Kissing her neck, he looked over at Tara. 

Tara had seated herself on top of a large gravestone and was watching them; she could tell that he was holding back, not hurting Willow. She sat there quietly. She wanted to be hot and ready for her Willow. 

Willow groaned at Spike's growl. That one action made her wetter. She slipped her hands lower and gripped his cock. Stroking it roughly, she knew that he would like it that way. She arched her neck more into his mouth. She wanted to open her eyes and look for Tara; but when she felt Spike's teeth against her neck biting the flesh, she was lost to the sensation. She lightly ran one finger over Spike's tip and teasing pinched the foreskin, trying to make him growl again. 

Spike started backing up, moving toward the tombstone. He was more than ready for her. "Now, love," he whispered in her ear. Her body fell into his with a whimper. Turning her around, he bent her over and lifted up her skirt. 

Willow felt that familiar fear she had from being out of control. Blushing and almost wanting to see the look on Spike’s face when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. She glanced up and looked into Tara's eyes as Spike nudged her legs further apart. She braced herself on the cool granite and moaned as he slid into her. 

_Little tart doesn’t have any knickers on._ He pushed harder into her, feeling her squeeze her thighs together and pull against him. Groaning, he picked up the pace. He wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. Reaching his hand around her, he moved his fingers over her clit. 

Willow was biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She didn't want to draw any attention to any demon that might hear her cries. She squeezed Spike as tightly as she could, trying to push him to the edge. He felt good inside her. Solid, hard, and like he belonged there. She could hear her pulse in her ears. Her whole body tightened when Spike stroked her clit. Then she came in waves of pleasure, freezing in place. 

Spike growled as he felt her climax against his body. He kept moving inside of her. _She was so soft. Tight. Nice._ He groaned and came shuttering. They were slumped over the tombstone. He kissed the back of her neck before pulling out. "I didn’t hear you scream my name." 

Willow stood up straight. Her whole body was shaking still, and she almost wondered if he could hear her knees knock together. She smoothed down her skirt and pushed back her hair. "Maybe," she replied almost too causally, "you weren't good enough for a scream." 

Spike frowned. "Yes, and how many times did you orgasm? And why is it that you’re having trouble walking?" He kissed her and lifted her off feet. Carrying her in his arms, they entered his crypt with Tara behind them. 

Willow frowned as Spike carried her inside and down to his bedroom. "If you can't tell that you made me come, I'm not going to tell you." She winked at Tara. She took a quick glance around the room, but before she could comment on it, Spike dropped her on the bed. Luckily, it was both clean and soft. "Hey." 

"Shhh..." Tara said, joining Willow on the bed. "I love you." She pulled her lover closer for a hug. Her skin smelt salty and a little like Spike. 

Willow held Tara closely and stroked her hair. "Love you too." She kissed her and pulled her down on the bed. "Did you enjoy watching?" Willow let hands roam down Tara's back, petting her like a cat. Tara always smelled like sunshine. _Which is why Spike loves her._ She glanced over at Spike, trying to see if her thoughts held any truth. 

Spike watched his women - his women. They were beautiful together, soft and delicious. He peeled off his t-shirt and trained his eyes on Tara, working her position over Willow. 

"I love watching you," Tara responded. "You’re radiant." She kissed Willow, feeling her soft lips. Her hands trailed over Willow’s breasts and around her stomach. 

"Tara," Willow whimpered. Rational thought always drifted away when Tara touched her like that. Her body was warm, almost glowing from her lover’s inner light. Time slowed as Tara slid one hand up Willow's skirt. She gasped softly and spread her legs. "Love you." Willow pulled up her skirt without hesitation. 

Tara felt the softness of Willow’s body and her wetness with a trace of Spike's stickiness. Her fingers moved in and out, teasing her, playing with her. She kissed Willow on the side of her neck and slid down her body. Placing Willow’s leg over her shoulders, she touched Willow’s thigh to her lips. 

Moaning, Willow arched her body toward Tara. Each teasing touch on her skin was like molten lava, burning and pleasurable at the same time. When Tara’s lips touched her center, Willow screamed in ecstasy. 

Surprised by Willow’s scream, Tara paused from a moment. Her lover must have felt more comfortable to be loud in the graveyard, unlike the thin walls of their place. She continued to flicker her tongue against Willow’s clit, and she felt Willow’s hand reaching for her own hand. 

Willow held Tara's hand as she writhed under her. Each lick sent her closer and closer. She was sweating and moaning with abandonment. Willow opened her eyes to look at her love; but instead of catching Tara's eyes, she glanced in Spike's baby blues. Sometime during all this, he moved next to them on the bed, closer and closer. 

Spike had reached the corner of the bed. He barely moved and neither of his Witches noticed until now. Smiling with excitement, he tried to resist the urge to wank himself off or enter Tara. He’d wait, just as she had in the cemetery, and then he’d sink into her deep and fill her up while her lover watched. 

Tara noticed that Willow’s attention had moved. She glanced up to see Spike, naked and hard, looking famished. _Boy, he’s never satisfied._ Tara reached her finger inside of Willow, lightly touching the soft spongy tissue and sucked harder on her clit. Willow cried out as her attention came back to Tara. 

Willow cried out again, her orgasm leaving her feeling like she was shattered in a million pieces. She felt Tara move up and kiss her. She was granted one sweet kiss before Tara was gently pulled away. 

Spike had turned Tara over on her back and was kissing her. No, devouring her. His fingers slipped quickly inside her, groaning. "So wet." 

"Mmm, Spike," Tara moaned into his mouth. She shifted her hips apart so his fingers had more room to enter her. Reaching down, she took hold of his balls and gently tugged on them. Playfully, she captured his bottom lip in her mouth. 

Spike wanted to tease her first. He wanted to get her so hot that she would come from him, slipping into her. But when she tugged on his balls, all thoughts of teasing went out of his brain. He gripped her wrists in his hands and brought them over her head. He tilted his head back enough to look her in the eyes as he entered her, sliding hard and deep into her. 

Groaning, Tara pushed herself against his hands. The pressure against her body excited her, and she turned her head to kiss Spike. Her hips ground against his. He was taking her over. 

Willow watched with half-closed lids. She slid her hand up and grasped Tara’s. 

Spike smiled into Tara's kisses. He never dreamed that she would have a darker side. _After this, I’ll use the handcuffs on them._ He thrust harder into Tara, using his whole body. His gripped tighten against her flesh, wanting to leave marks on her skin. He felt Willow move beside them. _Naughty Witch, breaking the no touching rule._ Spike let it go for now. 

Tara's wrists ached with Spike’s hold on them, painful, but the good kind of pain. Her hand clasped onto Willow’s tighter as Spike sped up his rhythm. She gasped loudly as his cock pushed her further. Moving her head away from his kisses, she looked at Willow. 

Willow pressed closer to Tara and Spike. She slid her tongue in Tara’s mouth. With one hand tightly clasped in her lover's, she ran the other down her body. Her fingers reached down, and she got one finger in-between Spike's and Tara’s bodies. She rubbed Tara's clit harder. 

Tara groaned and kissed Willow frantically. Her body felt as if it were on fire. Spike’s coolness was the only thing keeping her from burning up. 

Bending his head down, Spike started to suck on Tara's neck. He didn't want this to end, but he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He felt the bones in Tara's wrists grind against each other, and he reluctantly loosened his grip. Feeling Tara clamp around his cock, he lost control. He came hard, jerking into Tara's welcoming body. 

Tara felt the familiar spasm and sighed as Spike came. She moved away from Willow’s kisses and into his. Willow’s hand was still between them, heating her up. Lost in his kisses and her lover’s touches, she was being pushed over the edge. But afraid that he was going to move out of her. 

Spike still was moving in Tara. He wasn’t going to stop until she came calling his name. He broke his mouth away her hers and whispered into her ear, "Come for me, baby. Look so gorgeous when you come. That's it. That's my sweet girl." 

_I could get used to this vampire stamina._ Tara felt comfortable and turned on as she stared at him, focusing on his blue eyes. They were filled with softness, but there seemed to be more... Something she couldn’t find... The heat filled her body, pushing out every one of her thoughts and senses. "Spike," she cried as she came. 

Spike kissed Tara on the nose. "My sweet girl." He didn't move out of her until she calmed down from her orgasm. With a groan, he pulled out and cradled her against his chest, stroking her hair. "I'm so proud of you." 

Willow sighed, wrapped her arms around Tara's waist, and pressed against her back. She muttered sweet nothings as she started to drift off to sleep. 

Tara adjusted her head against Spike’s collarbone. She felt protected and peaceful lying between the two of them. Spike was her fire, and Willow her rock. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while; like most nights, she looked for someone to talk to. "Spike," she whispered after Willow had fallen sound asleep. 

"Yeah, pet?" Spike reached over and grabbed his cigarettes from the milk crate that served as a nightstand. He made sure Tara was still snuggled against him as he lit one. 

As the smoke blew her way, Tara wrinkled her nose. Thankfully, Willow wasn’t awake because she’d freak that Spike was giving them cancer. "Thank you," she said, blushing and looking down. She didn’t know what else to say to him. How to express all the things that were billowing through her mind. What would he think of her? 

Spike smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Tara's forehead. "You're welcome." He quickly finished his cigarette and stubbed it out. "Just so you know, there’s a bathroom over there. It works most of the time." 

"You were listening to us?" _Of course, he’d been listening. It’s probably one of the first tenets of evil in Vampire 101._ She tried to suppress from giggling at her own joke. 

"It's not like you were quiet. Besides graveyard, nothing here but us dead types." Spike picked up her hand and kissed the already forming bruises. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, love. Maybe we should get you some fuzzy handcuffs so we don't bruise that delicate skin of yours?" 

Tara's blush grew brighter. There he went again, turning the tables. "It’s okay," she said. "I’ll be alright." 

Spike chuckled and pulled her closer. "Good, now get some rest. I need you refreshed in the morning; don't want you falling asleep when I'm inside you, now do we?" 

"That might be nice," Tara said. He pouted at that answer. "I mean...well not while we’re having sex, but after. I read it in this book once, and it sounded romantic. There really wasn’t much to read in my hometown." She snuggled closer to him. "You know that I’m something of an insomniac." 

"Hmm, I didn't notice, since last night you fell asleep on Willow and me. Tell you what. You try to sleep, and in the morning, you’ll wake up to a very nice surprise. But," Spike tapped her nose, "no sleeping, no surprise." 

"Okay." Tara smiled and kissed him. Surprises were too exciting for falling asleep. But Spike was right: she was only human and needed her sleep. Plus, as her mother always told her, if she’d just lie down and close her eyes instead of reading or bugging Spike, she’d probably get to sleep a lot sooner. 

"There's my good girl." Spike waited until Tara's breathing slowed and her heartbeat was steady. The he slipped out of bed and dressed. He headed into the graveyard and found a bunch of roses someone left on a tombstone and brought them back. 

In his small kitchen area, he cut off the thorns so they wouldn't prick her as she slept. Going back downstairs, he stripped and got back into bed, pulling the covers up the girls’ bodies, tucking them in. Pulling Tara closer, he placed the bundle in her hand, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Tara woke up with the smell of roses touching her nose. At first, she’d thought that she died or sleepwalked into someone’s garden. Her eyes found a bunch of slightly crumpled, but fresh roses in her arms. It was a good thing that she’d slept hard - not moving last night - otherwise they’d be ripped apart. "Hey," she said, looking up at Spike who sat there watching her. She smiled and thought that she might start crying from happiness. "Thank you," she whispered. 

Spike leaned down and kissed her. "You’re welcome." He slid his fingers down her jaw. "Now, why don't you get up and do whatever you human women do in the morning, and then head upstairs. I ran out just before dawn and got pastries. Afterward you can thank me proper." 

Willow muttered in her sleep and snuggled closer to Tara. She was slightly cold and moved further down under the sheets. 

Tara didn’t want to move from the bed, but her stomach had other ideas. She placed one more kiss on Spike’s lips and rolled out of bed. She disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

Spike watched her until the door was shut and turned his attentions to Willow. "Wake up," he said, snuggling up to her between the sheets. "I have some of that sugary stuff you eat at Scoobie meetings. And beautiful flowers for my girls." He wasn’t going to waste a good thing or get the Witch’s green envy flying again. 

"No...sleeping," Willow whined and moved closer to Spike, rubbing her nose against his neck. After a moment, she opened her eyes and sat up. "Flowers? You brought Tara and me flowers?" She wrapped the comforter around her back and glared at him. "I saw you." 

Spike sighed. _Jesus._ "She had insomnia last night. I had to bribe her to fall asleep. Or would you rather have a cranky girlfriend all day?" He bit his tongue as soon as the words fell out. He’d tried to be good. _So fucking good._

"What? No." Willow waved her hand and shook her head. "She had insomnia again?" She held up a hand. "Not the issue. I saw you the way you looked at her. You're in love with her." 

Tara could hear Willow and Spike arguing from the bathroom. The walls weren’t very thick. She walked out. "Willow, honey," she walked toward where Willow now stood and was furiously throwing on her clothing, "that’s absurd. Even if Spike did have those feelings, you know that it takes longer than two nights to develop actual love." 

"Exactly," Spike piped up. "Horny vampire. Remember?" He felt Willow’s glare. 

Tara ignored his comments. "Why don’t we both finish getting dressed and have some doughnuts?" She touched the side of Willow’s face and gave her a kiss. 

Willow frowned; she found it hard to say no to Tara. Yet she knew that it only takes a second to fall in love. That was how quickly she fell in love with Tara. It just took her a while to figure out that she did love her, but Tara wanted this. "Fine. Just tell me there’s a bathroom in this" She paused looking for the right word; she didn't want to insult Spike more. "Crypt." 

"It’s right over there, sweetie," Tara said, pointing to the slightly opened door. She sighed as Willow closed the door behind her. "What happened?" She wanted to hear it from Spike. Everything had been going so smoothly, and she didn’t want to play peacekeeper all the time. 

Spike stood up and pulled Tara closely. "I don't know. One moment she was fine, then I mention flowers, and she flipped. How was I supposed to know flowers make her crazy?" He smoothed her hair back and gave her one of his patented little boy grins. 

"You know that it wasn’t the flowers." Tara sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. "You two are going to have to find some way to get along, because I’m not going to be your mediator." She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "She’s going to be really pissed one day, and I’m not going to be able to stop her." 

"I'm trying, pet." Spike groaned and closed his eyes. "How about if I spend the day with her, just her, and we can work out our differences? Hmm?" 

Tara felt herself swooning to his idea like a schoolgirl. She smiled at him, and then cleared her face to answer. "Sounds like a good idea." She paused. "Though I don’t want to come back and find you two at each other’s throats. Or more appropriately, a pile of dust on the floor. Are you sure that you want to do this?" 

Willow came out of the bathroom, catching the tale end of their conversations, and nodded. "I promise I won’t stake him." 

"And I won’t make any rude comments," Spike agreed. "At least not very many." He lit a cigarette and watched the women as they began to eat the pastries. "What've you got to worry about?" He took a packet of blood from his refrigerator and filled a mug. 

"A lot," Tara answered. "But I guess that I trust you both enough not to kill each other or hire anyone to kill the other one." She shot a look over at Spike, who was gulping down his blood. 

Willow rolled her eyes at Spike. Even though she wanted to make a comment about Spike's smoking, she held her tongue. "Don't worry, baby, I won’t hurt him. Why don't you go shopping with Buffy?" 

Tara smiled. "I like that idea. I have the extra money from those Tarot card readings that I did last week." She finished eating the doughnut. "Behave," she said while kissing Spike on the lips. "And you," she walked over to Willow, "don’t stake him or throw him into the sunlight." Her lips lingered on Willow’s. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Willow held Tara closely, drawing out the warmth of her touch. "Have fun, baby." After a moment, she let go and watched Tara leave. With a heavy sigh, she turned to Spike. "So..." 

Spike took another sip of his blood. "Looks like we got the whole day to ourselves." _Be nice. Find conversation to be made._ He stretched. "So how did you and Tara meet anyway?" 

"There was a Wicca group at school. I went to it, and I met her." Willow picked the sprinkles off one of the doughnuts. "I don't want to lose her, Spike." _Like I lost Oz._

"You still stuck on that?" He sank down in the couch next to her. "Jesus. You can’t see the way that she looks at you. The way... Everything. Every fucking move she makes. It’s all about you." He paused and took a deep, but unneeded, breath. "She isn’t going to replace you with some half-assed Big Bad with a chip in his head and a dick." 

Willow shook her head. "You don't understand, Spike; Oz looked at me like that and I lost him." She looked up into his eyes. "Also you never forget your first, male or female." 

"First heartbreak, love, or shag, sweetheart?" Spike asked. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. "Oz was a wolf boy. He had the darkness and the lust inside of him. She’s...she’s pure - the white witch." 

"Yeah. Which is why I'm worried." Willow looked down. "Because she picked one of the evilest vampires as her first." 

"Obviously, my hair distracted her into thinking that I was good," Spike attempted to joke. Willow only tensed next to him. "I was her first bloke, really? Wow." He smirked. 

"Do you want me to slug you?" Willow sighed. She brushed her bangs out of her face. "It just takes one taste of darkness to turn, Spike. I've seen so much here, and all I want to do is protect her." She stood up and began to pace. "Sunnydale changes people. I never want her to change. Heck, I’ve even seen a vampire version of me," she babbled. 

Spike nodded his head along with the pattern of her speech. In fact, he’d forgotten to stop when the words did. "Bugger," he muttered as she gave him a strange look. "Tara’s a big girl who can take care of herself." He started playing with Willow's hair. "You don’t think I’ve seen this sort of thing before? You don’t think that I’ve been where you are?" He felt like smacking some sense into her. Her girl was never going to leave her, especially not for him. No matter how many virgins he sacrificed. 

"Dru." Willow nodded and smiled. "You wanted me to do a spell for you." She moved into his arms. "I remember after that you told me how bitable I was. Even trying to kill me, you’ve been sweet. Well expect that whole bottle in the face thing." 

"Great," Spike sighed. "Even pre-chipped, I was ‘sweet.’" He made a face in disgust. "You know that’s not exactly the way to compliment a vampire." He leaned closer to her and nibbled on her ear. 

Willow pressed against him. "Well you’re still scary then." She moaned and closed her eyes. "And naughty." She slid her hands under his t-shirt and scraped her nails up his back. 

"I like that much better," Spike growled, pushing her down. His hips grinded into her, and she gasped in surprise. He roughly kissed her and took off his shirt, knowing what he wanted. Playing nice this way was easy. 

Willow moaned and ran her hands over his chest. Even though Spike was maybe evil, he never lied to her. She pinched his nipples hard, knowing that even though he was gentle with Tara that he liked it rough as well. 

"This time, I’m going to make your scream." Spike nibbled on her ear, taking a chance that his chip might go off. _Not too hard, but just hard enough._ "None of that quiet stuff like last night in the cemetery." 

Moaning, Willow gripped his upper arms tightly and leaned into the bite. "Did it piss you off?" She felt her nails dig into his skin. "Do you think you are up," she thrust her hips against his, "to the challenge?" 

"Do I need to answer that?" Spike ground his growing erection into her leg. Moving lower, he nipped on her neck. He wanted to find something to bit down on harder, something to make her squirm and lower than the jugular. "Do you think it made me upset?" He started to suck harder on her collarbone. 

"Yes." Willow moaned and rubbed against him harder. _God, he really has a talented mouth._ "Maybe I did it so you would try harder next time." She ran her hands down his back to his ass and gripped it pulling him closer. 

He continued to increase the pressure and slightly bit down. _Can’t hurt her, but must make her scream._ While she moaned loudly, nothing more came out of it. _What the hell?_ His teeth clamped down into her, leaving marks but not blood. 

"Spike!" Willow squirmed against him panting hard. A part of her wondered what it would feel like if he could bite her. She arched her neck backward, pushing Spike's mouth impossible closer against her skin. "More." 

Spike smiled at her yell and bit harder. The tinge of blood touched the top of his tongue, hunger. He felt the familiar sensation of being taken over by the demon. He couldn’t control it like he thought. Vamping out, his teeth penetrated her skin. 

Willow was writhing against Spike, but only in pleasure. She felt his fangs pierce her skin and cried out again. Feeling him draw out her blood, waves of intense pleasure rolled over her body. "Oh god." Panting harder and harder, until she came, screaming his name. 

_More, more._ Spike felt her scream, coming, and then he felt her move against his fangs. His chip went off. "Arrgh!" He jolted back from her body and clutched his head. Despite the pangs, he smirked, showing off his fangs. He’d done it. _What a dark creature she was._

Willow was panting hard. Blinking, she rose up on shaking hands and elbows. She looked at him, her blood smeared across his mouth. "You okay?" Willow was worried. 

"Be fine. Just need some pain killers and a cigarette." Spike moved off the floor and opened a small box, pulling out a pill container. "I didn’t take too much?" he asked. He didn’t think about it; he had just asked her. _Great, now I’m being nice by compulsion. Must be the headache._ The trace of her blood tasted good in his mouth, warm in his stomach. 

"No... I don't think." Willow sat up feeling slightly dizzy like she just gave blood. _In a way, I did._ The thought struck her as funny, and she couldn't help but laugh. Her chest felt damp, and she placed her hand to it. Pulling her hand away, she looked at it; it was slightly bloody. "Oh." 

"Here," Spike said, moving toward her. He pulled a band-aid out of the box and put antiseptic on it. Feeling her eyes watching him, he placed it carefully over her wounds. He kissed her gently on her lips. "What are you going to tell Tara?" 

"That we made nice with each other and that you did what I asked." Willow moved closer to him and snuggled against his chest. "What are you going to tell her?" Spike was slightly warmer than before. She smiled. Her blood did that. 

"That you fell on a fork." Spike returned her grin. The demon had already retreated. "And," he kissed her, "that I fucked her beautiful girlfriend all day long." Her blood, hers, had given him a charge. 

Willow laughed. "I don't think she would buy it." She closed her eyes. "You should really think about moving into someplace more inhabitable for humans." 

"Planning on sticking around, love?" Spike asked between kisses. "Problem is," his mouth covered hers, and his hand ran up the back of her shirt, "rent’s not cheap." He undid her bra. 

Willow squirmed in Spike's lap. She gasped as Spike's fingers pinched one nipple, and then the other. "Could get a job." She turned her head and kissed his chest, moving upwards to kiss underneath his jaw. 

Spike sighed into her body. "I think I’m too old to flip burgers." He pulled off her shirt and bra. "So beautiful," he muttered as her lips met his. 

She grinned as she broke the kiss. Willow put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him backwards. "There are other jobs." Straddling his hips, she leaned down, licking and biting his throat gently. She heard the way he moaned so she bit harder. 

"It’s not like I built up a resume over the years," he groaned. His hands scrapped against her back, messing up her hair. "Being evil isn’t usually an employee plus. There’s also the whole daylight thing." 

Willow muttered against his skin, "Could always get a night job." She tugged at his belt, pulling it off slowly. She undid his jeans and eased out his erection. "Could always get a roommate?" She ran her palm slowly over the harden cock. "Or you could make porn movies. You're certainly big enough and are always in the mood." 

Spike closed his eyes as she teased his cock with her tongue. "I don’t think many roommates could handle the blood habit." His hands went over his head as he reclined even further into the couch. "Night job’s a no can do because I have to be with my girls. Now porn..." 

"I think Tara would get jealous if she had to share you with another girl or guy. I wouldn't want to see her upset." Willow peppered the length of his cock with kisses. Then she took the tip into her mouth and gave it light sucks. 

"That’s right. Not going to share either of you..." She knew what she was doing. _Driving me insane with that gorgeous mouth._ Spike's hands clamped down on the couch cushions. 

Willow was doing everything she could think of short of taking him completely in her mouth. It'd been too long since the last time she did that. She forced down the worry that she was very good at giving head as Spike moaned loudly. _I must be doing something right._ Slowly, oh so slowly, she took him in her mouth, easing him as far as she was comfortable with, careful not to set off her gag reflex. 

He could tell that she was pushing herself and restrained himself from fucking her mouth. "God..." he mumbled. His world narrowed to her mouth. His hips twisted a bit, struggling against his own restraint, and he came in her mouth. 

Willow choked a little on Spike's semen. She forced herself to relax and just swallow. She eased off him, careful to not over stimulate his cock. "You taste good, Spike." She licked her lips and leaned down to kiss him. 

Spike returned her kiss. "What do you want?" His hand trailed down her stomach, tugging up her skirt. Tara would probably bring her clean clothes later. Spike’s hand felt its way up her thighs and between her legs. _Nice and wet._

Willow moaned and moved against his hand. "Want?" She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" She gasped as his fingers slid between her folds, teasing her. 

"You know," Spike continued, "whether or not I should become an upstanding citizen with a good job and a clean and healthy lifestyle." He laughed, kissing her neck. "And they say I’m not a giver." He moved his fingers in and out of her, while lazily flicking his thumb over her clit. 

"It's just cold and depressing in here. Not to mention, the whole bug thing." Willow moved faster against his hand, but Spike was firmly in control. His free hand reached up and fondled her breasts. "Spike..." she moaned in frustration. 

"Yes, pet," he answered. He felt her squeeze her hips together and rock them into his touch. 

"Stop teasing me and fuck me already." She kissed him roughly, biting and tugging at his lower lip. 

Spike yanked her skirt from her hips. He didn’t want anything getting in the way of them. "That’s my girl." She straddled his lap. With a groan, he pushed into her, soft and wet. His thumb played with her clit as she moved up and down. 

Willow moved hard and fast. She played with her own breasts, twisting her hips on the down stroke. With each thrust, she moaned louder and louder. She felt full and complete when he was moving inside her. "God." Her eyes rolled back in her head. "So good, Spike; feels so good." 

He watched her with fascination. "You’re beautiful." Spike moved against and felt her shuddering. "Come for me, Willow." 

Spike’s words were enough to send Willow over the edge. She screamed again, for his pleasure and bonelessly fell forward on his chest. "Fuck." 

"Not done yet." Spike turned her, laying her back down on the couch. Entering her again, he moved fast, placing a kiss on her lips every time he pushed down. 

"Insatiable." Willow brought her knees up against his side, giving room just enough room to bring her hand down his back. Reaching lower, she kneed his ass and slid one finger along the crack. She fingered his hole. "What do you want, Spike?" She squeezed her inner muscles, gripping him tightly, and moaned. _He’s going to make me come again if he keeps this up._

Spike groaned from her teasing and her warm thighs. "You’re on the right track," he growled. She drove him insane; he nipped at her neck. 

"Like that do you?" She arched his neck to his touches and slowly eased her finger, just past the ring of nerves. It was so tight; it wasn't as easy as it would be if she used lube. 

Spike nodded and groaned. The stretching was rough, despite Willow's gentleness; vampire healing came in handy. He was going to come. Moving his thumb faster against Willow's clit, Spike wanted her to be at the same place as he was. Her finger had found its way inside of him. 

"God." She kissed him hard, biting his lip. Her finger was moving as roughly and just as fast as his finger against her clit. She bucked hard against him and came. 

As her muscles clenched, they sent Spike over the edge. "Willow," he gasped, coming. His hand ran through her hair, she broke the surface of his skin, and he could taste his own blood from the cut on his lip. He remembered their earlier actions. _Her blood too._

Willow removed her finger from his ass and groaned softly, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She licked the blood off his lips and kissed him. "Amazing." She held him closely. 

Spike smiled back at her. "Yes." He kissed her as he wiggled his way down her body and laid his head between her breasts. "Next time, I’ll find the lube." Her heart beat fast in his ear, and he closed his eyes. 

Willow chuckled and closed her eyes. "Sounds good. Maybe next time I'll bring a vibrator for you." She took deep calming breaths and felt herself drift off to sleep. 

He turned his head to place a kiss between her breasts. She’d fallen asleep. Getting up quietly when he was sure that she wouldn’t wake, he grabbed a blanket and covered her. She looked peaceful and almost innocent, but he knew better than that. 

Turning on the television, Spike flipped through the channels. It was already mid-afternoon, and he and Willow had been getting on just fine. He turned it off and pulled on his jeans. She was right; he didn’t have the comforts to invite them here. He didn’t even have food for her when she woke up. He picked up the empty pastry box and grabbed his jacket. No one would bother her in the daylight as long as he kept his entrance to the sewers locked up tight. Spike took one last look at his sleeping Willow before going down the trapdoor.


	11. Chapter 11

Willow woke with a yawn. Sitting up, she pulled the blanket closer around her. With one hand, she pushed her hair away from her face. "Spike?" No answer. "Tara?" Still no answer. "Anybody?" 

Spike shoved harder against the trapdoor. He’d pulled it down too tightly and was probably scaring her. "It’s just me, Willow," he shouted. "Bloody door’s stuck." Giving it one final hard shove, it released. 

Willow breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She reached down and picked up her bra and shirt. "I think I drifted off." After she dressed, she stood up and smoothed her hair back. "Guess you wanted to sleep in your own bed?" 

"Wrong." Spike carried a pizza box in his arm. "I wasn’t tired enough to sleep." Placing the box down on the coffee table, he sat down next to her. "I’ve slept plenty of worse places than this old couch." He wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Now eat up." 

She slipped from his grip. The smell of the pizza hit her and her stomach growled. "Oh pizza." Willow opened the box and took out a slice. "Thanks." She took a bite. "Mmm, still warm. You didn't have to do this." She quickly ate her slice and went back for seconds. "Do you have anything to drink?" 

"I might have something." Spike rooted around in the fridge behind his blood. He found a few cans of Coke and also grabbed a packet of blood for himself. Pouring the blood into his mug, he looked at Willow who was busy munching down her second piece of pizza. "I wanted to do this," he insisted. "Got to keep you energized." 

Willow finished the second slice and took a cold can from his hand. "I see; purely selfish reason, huh?" Popping the tab, she took a swig. "I don't know if a few slices of pizza will give me enough energy to keep up with you, Spike. You wear me and Tara out, and there's two of us." 

"Going to let you in on a little secret, love." Spike reclined against the couch and took a sip of his blood. "By the time that I’m done with you two, I could use a nap myself." 

"That makes me feel a lot better." Willow moved to the couch and sat next to him. "So," she ran her fingers up and down the can, "what did it, I...taste like?" 

"Better than this swill." Spike looked down at his mug of pig’s blood. "Like a beautiful woman who carries a galaxy inside her body for just me to drink." He watched her face - waiting for either her disbelief or blushing. 

"I'm not." Willow took a long sip of soda. "But it's nice to hear." She stood up and headed back to where the pizza box was left, intent on putting it into the fridge. 

"Seriously," Spike sighed, "a bit metallic. Probably what you’d taste if you stuck your tongue on a metal pipe. But I wouldn’t suggest doing it. Vampires are made for blood, and humans for better food." He watched her struggle with the box. 

"Oh." Willow shoved the box into the fridge. She remembered her promise to Tara, which was the only thing keeping her from speaking her mind about the ‘beautiful’ comment. How women even if they are plain long to hear it. How just being told that especially before, during, and after sex was the quickest way to play with their heads, especially if they happened to be Willow. "It must be getting late." 

"But I hope not too late," Tara said as she opened the door. She carried a large backpack and a shopping bag with her. She smiled at Willow and Spike. "I see you two didn’t kill each other." 

"I promised you we wouldn't." Willow pulled her shirt up higher to hide the band-aid and moved to help Tara with the bag. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Did you have fun with Buffy?" 

"A blast and new shoes." Tara lifted one of her legs and showed off a new pair of mint green high heels. "I think that she’s finally getting used to being around me. What’d you two do all day?" 

"Willow fell on a fork," Spike couldn't help but blurt it out. "She went crazy when you left. Grab a fork and ran around chasing me. Swearing up and down that I'm done, and then she tripped over her own two feet and fell on her fork. So like a bloody superhero, I picked her up and fixed her. As payment and in gratitude, she threw herself at me like a cat in heat, taking me over and over again, screaming my name in pleasure." He grinned and winked at Willow. "So what's a vampire to do? I braved the day and got pizza. Willow just put it in the icebox over there. Help yourself." 

Tara looked over at Willow. She was shaking her head and smiling. 

"He’s so full of it. Well except the sex and pizza part. We made up and came to an understanding." Wrapping her arms tightly around Tara, Willow held her closely, grinning. "Missed you." 

"I missed you too," Tara said, kissing Willow on her cheek. "I missed both of you." She watched as a sly smile crept up Spike’s face. "Is that what the fork did to you?" Tara pointed to the band-aid that poked out behind Willow’s collar. "Are you sure nothing happened?" Her faced filled with stress as she thought of all the possibilities of what could have happened. 

Willow placed her hand over the band-aid, unable to repress a slight thrill of pleasure from the touch. "No." She glanced at Spike and watched him lick his lips as if he was tasting her all over again. Willow flushed. "It was something else. Don't worry, baby; I'm fine." She kissed Tara again. "Was Buffy upset that I wasn't there?" 

"She seemed a little put out, but was successfully distracted by the sales." Tara walked toward Spike and put her arms around him. "I told her that you were writing a paper," she said as Spike kissed her on her forehead. "I brought clean clothing for you. It’s in here." Tara sat down the backpack. 

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." Willow grabbed the backpack and headed downstairs to Spike's shower. She hoped there was hot water. 

Spike grinned at Tara and pulled her into his arms. "Have you been a good witch or a naughty witch today?" He nuzzled her neck and slid his hand down her arse, pulling her against him. 

Tara relaxed into his arms, until she remembered. "Spike, what did you to do Willow?" She frowned at him and was determined to keep herself from giving into his charms. "Don’t play silly with me because she didn’t fall on a fork." 

Spike sighed, let go of Tara, and stepped away. "I bit her. Now before you start doing the mojo, hear me out. She wanted it, begged me for it. I wouldn't be able to do it if she didn't want it, right? Not with this sodding chip in my head." 

Tara didn’t know how to react. Part of her wanted to smack Spike, but most of her wanted to curl up in a ball. She collapsed onto the couch and put her hands to her face. Tears started to form, and she didn’t want him to see them. Even if Willow begged for it, Spike had still broken his promise. 

Spike felt like shit. He knelt at Tara's feet. "Pet, please don't cry. It was an accident. I swear that I didn't mean to hurt her. Please don't cry. Do you want more flowers; how about a pretty dress? Please, love, tell me what I can do to make you stop?" 

Tara wiped away the tears and looked up. "Buying me things won’t make me feel better," she hissed. Immediately, she knew that her words were too strong. This made her cry even harder. 

_Huh, well it worked with Dru._ "Please, Tara, love, tell me what I can do." Spike pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "I never wanted to hurt you, I..." Spike muttered something inaudible into Tara's hair. "Just tell me what I can do to get you to stop crying?" 

Tara sunk deep into Spike’s chest. For once, she was glad he was cool. The heat of a living person’s body would’ve made her claustrophobic. "Just hold me. And keep...keep talking." 

This was something he could do, something he was good at. "I'll do anything you want, Tara. I would buy you silk stockings and sparkling jewels that will only look beautiful because they’re adorning you. I will do anything and everything you want. All you have to do is tell me, love." 

Tara perked up and planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. She loved the game of his and played along. "And what will you do for Willow? Do you care for her as much as me? You know that she does get jealous." She knew that she sounded like some spoiled lady in a romance novel, but she needed the reassurance of his words, even if they were only words. 

"Because Willow’s your lady love, I would give her all that she would ask for as well. Tara, you’re golden like the sun." Spike stroke a strand of her hair away from her face. _Willow has a darkness in her. If I could, I would feed it. But I'm sure that would set Tara off into weeping land._ "I would do everything and anything I could to bring a smile to your face and to hers." He leaned in and kissed her again, muttering against her lips, "If you’re happy, she's happy; don't you know that, my precious?" 

Tara giggled. How Spike could be absolutely serious one moment and completely nutty the next was beyond her. She kissed him harder and moaned as their tongues touched. "No more hurting our Willow while I’m away even if it’s in the tone of mutual play." 

"That's not fair, pet. If it’s all in good fun and no one's really getting hurt, where's the harm?" Spike lowered his voice and whispered into Tara's ear, "If I agreed, I wouldn't be able to use handcuffs on you later." 

A shiver ran down Tara's spine, and she felt herself getting wet at Spike’s suggestion. "I just don’t want her to get hurt." She had to maintain focus. "And as for tonight, it’s a school night. Willow probably has homework, and we both have to get up at a reasonable hour." 

Spike smirked; he could smell her arousal. "I won’t hurt her or you, I swear. You only live once, love. You should forget about it being a school night and stay here." He slid his hands up her skirt and traced the inside of her thighs. 

Willow came out of the shower; her hair still wet, but dressed in clean clothes. She smiled at Tara and Spike. "Sorry, Spike, but we have to get going. There’s homework and classes to attend. Not all of us can get by on stealing what we need." 

"And I have to make money to pay for almost stolen books," Tara teased Spike. "Besides, I think you’re a big boy who can fend for himself. You...you do have your hand." She smirked at him and let out a yelp as his hand made sharp contact with her ass. 

"Naughty girl, going to have to tie both of you up and keep you here." Spike’s lips moved up and down the side of Tara’s neck, giving her small kisses. "We can always go back to your place. What do you say, Willow?" He wondered if she was wearing knickers under those tight cotton pants. 

Willow started to collect their bags and other items. "If I say yes, you have to promise me that you'll let me do my homework. You also have to let us get some sleep." She looked over her shoulder and watched him nod in agreement. "Fine, you can come over." 

Spike smiled. "I’ll bring some supplies this time so you two don’t have to run to the butcher's. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you." He stood up and snatched the empty backpack from Willow. "You can fit the dirty ones in the shopping bags, right? And I can fuck this pretty girl while you’re studying?" 

Tara shook her head. "You know he’s not going to let you study. Between me and Miss Kitty, you... We have to get home to feed Miss Kitty." She rushed over to pick up her shopping bags and looked at Spike impatiently. 

"He better let me study or I'll curse him so he won't be able to get it up." Willow moved next to Tara waited for Spike to grab his supplies. 

"There will be no curses on me at all. Bad enough I can't bite." Spike tossed a few packets of blood into the backpack and headed downstairs to grab a few special items.


	12. Chapter 12

Tara breathed a loud sigh of relief once they were passed the graveyard. She was afraid that Buffy might see them. Of course, it was dinnertime, and Mrs. Summers always made the yummiest dishes. She grabbed Spike’s hand and Willow’s. As the path narrowed, Spike moved his arm under Tara's waist. No one noticed the trio as they walked through the dorms. However, Todd from next door gave Spike a thumbs up while chugging beer in the hallway. _Oh god, he probably heard us._

Willow rolled her eyes at Todd and glanced at Spike. He was lucky that he was on the other side of Tara. She resisted the urge to smack the back of Spike's head when he gave Todd a knowing smirk. _Okay, before we do anything. We have to put some sort of sound damper spell around the room._ She squeezed Tara's hand and stopped at the door. Letting go, she pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. She scooped up Miss Kitty, who raced to them once the door was opened. She purred and meowed in Willow's arms. 

Both Tara and Spike moved into the room shutting and locking the door behind them. "Did you see Todd out there?" Willow glanced at Tara who nodded. "I think it's best if we figure out some sort of spell so people can't hear us. What do you think, baby?" She busied herself with feeding the kitten. 

Spike plopped on the bed, toed off his boots, and pulled out his cigarettes. "No magic. That was the rule. I won't have you messing up like you did last time. You know I still have nightmares about kissing the Slayer." He inhaled quickly. "You’ll find another way." He reached over and flicked his ashes into a little ceramic basket that was on the nightstand table and turned on the light. 

"Willow’s been practicing. She’s getting a lot more powerful, and I’m here to help her. A little spell would keep the sound down." Tara snuggled herself on Spike’s lap. She felt a little drained from their argument about Willow and the bite. She reached up, snatched the cigarette from Spike, and put it out. 

"Hey." Spike sighed, wrapped his arms around Tara, and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, you can do the sodding spell, but I warn you if I get spots or grow anything that shouldn't be grown, I won't be a happy vampire." 

Willow finished feeding Miss Kitty and headed over to the chest where they kept the magical supplies. "The worst thing that could happen is you lose your voice. Which, hey, been there done that. It's not so bad, and we still have the dry erase boards so we can communicate." Willow grinned when Spike growled at her. "Bite me," Willow mouthed as she stuck out her tongue. Bending down she pulled out candles and sand from the chest. "What else do you think we need, sweetie?" 

"Maybe some amethyst to clear up Spike’s bad vibes," Tara teased. She watched as Willow gathered the final ingredients for the spell and started to form a magic circle. Soon she’d have to remove herself from Spike’s lap, but right now, she soaked in his touches. 

Spike growled again, low and right next to Tara's ear, "Naughty." He slid his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. He licked around Tara's earlobe. "I brought you a present, love." His finger traced the elastic band of her knickers. 

"You know how I like those," Tara moaned into his licks and touches. "So what is it?" Tara had never been one with waiting for presents. As a child, she would stand up the Christmas tree at 4 a.m. waiting for her brother and parents to awaken. Sometimes, she turned up her Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas album all the way, which was sure to make them rush out of bed. Now only if Spike had those sorts of button to push... 

Spike chuckled and rocked his hips up slightly. "Just have to wait and see." He wrapped his hands around Tara's waist, spun her around, and laid her on the bed. His body quickly covered hers. "You have to be naked for me to give it to you." He teased her lips with his tongue. "But you need to leave those heels on pet." 

Tara felt the familiar passion building in her body. She kissed him roughly, and her hands trailed up and down his spine. "We better stop," she whispered. "Willow might get upset that we’re not helping her with the spell. Plus you didn’t get her anything." 

"Don't worry, pet, this is a gift everyone can enjoy. First you, and then when Red’s done with her schoolwork..." Spike grinned and slid his hands along Tara's side. He gave a soft moan as he cupped Tara breasts, kneading them gently. 

Willow tried to block the sounds that were coming from the bed. The spell was all set up now; she just needed to concentrate. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the air around her thicken with anticipation. "Tara." 

Tara turned her attention towards Willow. "I’ll be right there, sweetie." She kissed Spike again and moved off his body. He protested a bit, but finally gave in. "You don’t want weird looks in the hallway, do you?" 

"Actually," Spike smirked, "it was kind of nice." Tara grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. He nicked it from her hand. "Now go help the pretty lady with the spell so I can make you two scream all night." He reclined back on their bed to watch them cast the spell. _Fucking hot to see two attractive women mess with the mojo._ "Need my help?" he asked Willow. 

"Just be quiet for two seconds." Willow smiled as Tara sat across from her. She handed Tara a handful of sand, and together they poured it over the almost completed circle. The second they joined hands the air seemed to thicken and both of them gasped. 

The candle flicked bright, and then dimmed. They chanted together knowing instantly the correct words. There was an audible popping sound that rushed passed them. Willow opened her eyes and smiled at Tara. The spell was completed, and she knew it worked. They quickly cleaned up the remains of the spell. Willow pulled Tara close and kissed her. "I always love making magic with you." 

Tara returned the kiss and nodded her head in agreement. "You’re so beautiful." She let Willow push her down on the bed. Her lover tasted sweet with tinge of magic floating between her lips. 

Willow moaned and continued to kiss Tara. Each kiss was like little sparks of electricity. She slid her hands under Tara’s shirt and unhooked her bra. Tara's breast filled her hands. She rubbed the nipples between her fingers. "Love you," she muttered against Tara's lips. 

"Love you too," Tara groaned. Reaching down, she cupped Willow’s ass to pull her closer. She turned her head to look at Spike as Willow moved down her neck. 

Spike had undone his pants and currently, had his cock in hand. He smiled at the women. "If I’d known you two get all hot after doing magic, I would’ve tried this earlier." 

"You never asked." Willow pulled off Tara's shirt and took a rosy nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly. These moments made Willow wish she had more hands. She moved to Tara's other breast. 

Tara moaned under Willow’s touches and kisses. Her body molded into the bed and into her lover’s arms. She felt alive and very aroused. 

There was a loud crash, and both women stopped to look up. "Spike, what are you doing?" Tara asked. The vampire looked at them and back at the floor where he’d spilt an entire drawer full of pens and paper. 

"Just looking for something," Spike muttered. He looked ridiculous with his pants half down and his cock out. He bent down to start picking things off the floor. Miss Kitty decided to join in and attacked some of the pens. "Fucking cat." 

Willow started laughing and kissed Tara's neck. "Spike." She got up off the bed. "Tell me what you are looking for." She leaned down and took his hands. "You look silly." 

"You." Spike kissed Willow. "And I don’t look silly." His hand trailed over her stomach and down to her crotch, petting her over her pants. "I was looking for your drawer of toys," he whispered in her ear in between nibbles. 

Willow moaned into his touch. "They would be by the bed for easy reach." Spike turned her around and pressed against her back. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her. "Nightstand," she panted. 

The nightstand contained many wonderful things. "You two have been collecting." Dildos, vibrators, a strap-on, and lots of lube, they were going to have fun tonight. Spike picked up the strap-on and a bottle of lube. "Put this on," he tossed it at Willow, "I want to watch you fuck her." 

Willow fumbled, but managed to catch the strap-on and lube. She blushed. "We haven't. I haven't." She glanced at Tara and stammered for a moment. She laid the items on the bed and proceeded to strip. 

"It’s okay, sweetheart." Tara sat up and kissed Willow. She also finished removing her clothing. "Both Spike and I are here for you. And if you can’t, that’s okay." Running her hand across Willow’s hips, Tara smiled as Willow started to put on the harness. 

Spike had stretched himself out on their bed. "That’s right, love, I’m your own personal cheering section." 

"I'm not sure that will help me, Spike." It was unnerving knowing that Spike will be watching her every move. She had faith that Tara will tell her to stop if she hurt her. Willow got on the bed and kissed Tara. "Lay back." 

"Don’t forget the lube," Tara said as her hips relaxed into the bed. She smiled with pride at Willow who was blushing and adjusting the dildo. As Willow climbed on top of her, Tara gave her a gentle kiss. Her hands helped Willow place the dildo over her pussy and push in. Tara gasped as she felt her lover enter her. 

Willow built up a slow rhythm. She felt awkward, but Tara's moans were worth any amount of embarrassment. She thrust faster and flicked her eyes up at Spike. 

"Keep going, Red." Spike teased his cock with his hand. At this rate, watching them, he’d come long before they were even ready. _God, they’re gorgeous._ "If you do a good job, perhaps I’ll let you use it on me." He smirked at her. 

Willow moaned and closed her eyes. She kissed Tara's neck, but was thinking of Spike. One of her hands gripped the base of the dildo to keep it steady. 

Willow’s determination extremely aroused Tara. She felt a wave of pleasure running up her body. Her hands traveled down Willow’s body and reached for the bits between her legs that weren’t covered by the harness. She could tell that her lover was nervous, but wet. Her fingers moved across the folds and inside of her lover. "I want you to come with me." Tara kissed Willow on her collarbone. 

Willow shivered with each stroke of Tara's fingers. Her body was still tightly wound from the spell. She pressed harder against Tara, moaning continuously. Whispering endearments, she felt her orgasm rush over and through her. "Tara...." 

"Oh, baby," Tara moaned against Willow. Their energy collided the way it did during spells and pushed Tara right over the edge. She opened her eyes and kissed Willow. "You were wonderful." 

Willow blushed and pulled out of Tara. "You were too." She fumbled and removed the strap-on. She placed it on the bed and whispered the preset words to the cleaning and sanitizing spell they had on all their toys. Laying down, she snuggled against Tara and kissed her. 

Spike took off his t-shirt and wiped the come off his cock with it, tossing it to the floor. He also finished removed the rest of his clothing before joining them. Kissing Willow on her back and over her shoulder, he muttered, "Doesn’t some naughty girl have homework? If you don’t do it, I’m not going to punish you." 

"Yes, homework," Willow sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Never thought you would be the one to tell me to do it. I always figured you were the kind that skipped school as often as you could, or maybe you never went to school. The Watcher dairies didn't have much information about you until after you were a vampire." Willow got up and pulled on her robe. Bending down, she placed a kiss on Tara's lips, then Spike's before heading to her laptop. 

"Aren’t the Watchers' diaries private?" Spike asked, smiling. "And I’ll have you know that I was good student, almost top of my class. But if you ever mention that little tidbit of info to anyone, I’ll have to tell Giles a few of your secrets." 

Willow turned on the laptop. "Class what class?" She wanted to know more about Spike's past. "You wouldn't dare tell." She brought up the file she saved for her paper. 

Spike frowned at her and snuggled closer to Tara, who was by the look on her face, not happy with their conversation. "No instead of telling, I’m going to fuck your sweet girlfriend here." He reached down and stroked Tara’s clit. 

Willow started working, taping away at the keys. "Unhuh." She already turned the sound of Spike's voice out. 

"Do you want your present now, love?" Spike licked his away across Tara's collarbone and sucked lightly. 

"Yes." Tara nodded, excitedly. _First Willow and the strap-on and now this._ She watched Spike get up from the bed. _He has a really nice ass._

Spike bent over to the backpack. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and walked back to the bed. With a grin, he dangled them in front of Tara’s face. "Hands out, love." 

Tara felt a chill run up her spine as Spike hooked them around her wrists. She wished that they were warmer, and somehow she missed the idea of him holding her down. That power. Of course, she should probably try them out before complaining. She felt a thrill of excitement and exposure as Spike chained her to the spindles in the headboard. 

Spike groaned and looked down at Tara. _So beautiful and so helpless. I'm going to tease her, until she begs me to take her._ With a grin, he ran his hands lightly down her arms and over her breasts. "So beautiful you are." His hands ran lower. He picked up her right leg and tickled under the knee, placing a kiss on her ankle. "My beautiful girl." 

Tara slightly jerked and giggled at Spike’s tickling. The handcuffs stressed against her wrists. She smiled at him as his kisses moved higher up her leg. 

Spike grinned and bite with blunt teeth at her inner thigh. "Do you want me, Tara?" His left hand reached up, pinching one nipple. "Tell me how much you want me, love?" 

Tara squirmed against his touches. "Want you," she moaned. Her body flexed in anticipation of more pleasure, anticipation of him between her legs - touching her, kissing her, licking her, thrusting inside of her. "Want you kissing me. Want you fucking me. Want you more than..." Her voice trailed off. Her brain couldn’t concentrate. Everything sounded unromantic and not sexy in her head. 

"Want me more than what, pet?" Spike moved up and kissed Tara's neck. "More than anything? More than life itself?" he whispered in her ear. Closing his eyes, he slowly pressed inside her. "God, Tara." 

Tara turned her head to kiss him, writhing against her restraints because of her desire to touch him, to run her hands across his face, and then touch herself. "More than anything." _Except for Willow._ She tugged on his bottom lip as he fully pushed inside her. 

Spike groaned and kissed Tara hungrily. His hands slid up her arms and entwined with hers. _If I didn't have this sodding chip, I'd sire her._ Spike groaned again and twisted his hips on every thrust. He pounded into her, his pelvis rubbing hard against her clit. "So beautiful, my sweet girl. I'll never let you go. You're mine; do you hear me, Tara," he growled. "You’re mine." 

"Yours," Tara answered, "and Willow’s." She smiled and gripped his hands. Moving faster against him, her body tensed up. "Going to come... Keep talking." 

"You’re so fucking beautiful. Feel so good when I'm inside you. I love watching you come. Come for me, baby. Let me watch you." Spike was close to coming himself, but he wanted to watch Tara first. "No, don't close your eyes. Keep them open. Let me see you; that's it, baby. Just like that." 

The intensity of his blue eyes made Tara feel like crying - in a good way. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to hold his gaze. It consumed her, made her feel loved and vulnerable at the same time. Pleasure filled her body. With a loud cry, she came: her body shaking, wrists struggling against the cuffs, her muscles contracting against him as he was buried deep inside of her. 

_God, she’s so beautiful._ Spike felt Tara's muscles squeeze around his cock, and he was lost. His cry mingled with Tara’s as he spilled inside her. He collapsed on her body, panting hard. "Amazing." 

Tara held Spike closer to her chest. Her hand ran through his hair, playing with the curls. She felt exhausted, but too happy to doze off. 

Spike smiled and kissed Tara shoulder. He saw that Willow had removed the cuffs and joined them on the bed. He wondered if Tara even noticed. "You’re amazing, pet. I always say you need to watch out for the quiet ones. I'm not too heavy, am I?" 

"Just right." Tara grinned as Willow bent down to kiss her on the lips and realized that it must have been Willow who took off the cuffs. "All done with your homework, sweetheart?" 

"Yes." Willow leaned down and kissed Tara again. Her hand smoothed Tara's damp hair back from her forehead. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" 

"Maybe once or twice," Tara answered. "I love you too." She made a slight happy moan as Willow snuggled up next to her. She looked at the clock. "We probably want to go to sleep if we want any resemblance of coherency tomorrow." 

Willow nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." Willow stood up, stripped off her robe, and headed to the dresser. She pulled on a nightshirt and boxers before heading back to bed. She curled up against Tara and Spike and whispered a quick spell that turned off the lights. "Night, baby." She kissed Tara. "Night, Spike." 

"Sweet dreams." Spike snuggled closer to Tara. Normally, he wouldn’t have been this tired, but he’d been up too long taking care of them. Not that he didn’t enjoy it; it just wore him out. He’d heard Willow whispering something before she settled into bed, but he was too tired to quiz her now. It probably wasn’t anything, but he could never be too sure with her.


	13. Chapter 13

The alarm went off too early. Willow made sure to set it well before they needed to get up. She just wanted some extra time in the morning to go over her paper. She quickly shut the alarm off and kissed Tara's forehead. 

Willow couldn't help, but smile at Spike whose hair stuck up everywhere. She reset the alarm and whispered the words to lift the sleeping spell she placed on the pair last night. When the alarm went off again, she knew Tara would wake up without a problem. She scooped up Miss Kitty and slipped out of bed. 

Spike heard the alarm go off and only nuzzled his way closer to Tara. He heard her yawning and felt her trying to detach herself from him. "Don’t go. Stay with me." 

"I have to go." Tara removed herself successfully from his arms. "Some of us earn a decent living that doesn’t include shoplifting." As her feet touched the floor, Spike’s hand was on her arm. 

"Winona Ryder has money," Spike tried. He watched as Tara shook her head and moved for her robe and towel. _Fuck. I’m turning into their snively little lover boy._ Spike shook his head and dramatically threw the covers off his naked body. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a packet of blood. 

Willow had already fed the kitten and poured juice for herself and Tara. "Morning, Spike. Nice hair." She grinned and walked over to Tara, handing Tara her juice. "Morning, baby." She gave her lover a quick kiss. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Always with you." Tara smiled and took a sip of the juice. Spike came over, wrapped his arms around Tara’s waist and kissed her. "I think that we might need to escape before Spike gets the idea that we’re not leaving." 

"We could always tie him up." Willow yawned and stretched. "Or maybe we can put a collar and leash on him and leave him tied to a pole outside in the shade like a puppy." 

Spike glared at Willow. "I’m not a sodding puppy. Besides I'm not the one who likes being tied up." He kissed Tara again. "You don't have to leave; you can take a sick day and spend the day in bed with me." 

"I think that I like that idea." Tara returned his kiss, her hand tracing over his hair and down to his shoulder. "Though I would like some food and a shower." 

Spike grinned. "Perfect. Why don't you head to the bathroom, clean up, and then pop down to the café and grab us some breakfast." He glanced over at Willow who glowered at him. He gave her his patented smirk. 

"I’ll give work a call from one of the phones in the hallway," Tara said, afraid of the building tension between Spike and Willow. "I’ll see you two later. Love you, Willow." Tara closed the door behind her with her clothing and towel in hand. 

Willow turned away from Spike and headed to her laptop. She checked to make sure the printer was hooked up and booted up the machine. She chewed on her lower lip instead of opening her mouth to tell Spike off. 

Spike pulled his trousers on. "It’s not like she wouldn’t do the same for you." He stood perfectly still waiting for her wrath, her anger. "Come on, love. Relax." He smelt the anger billowing off her. "Why don’t you take her out on a date tonight? Something fancy. Somewhere they don’t allow evil vampires." 

"I am relaxed, Spike. Tara wouldn't do the same for me because work's important and I would never ask her to do that. Unlike you, I have morals and work ethics." Willow punched the keys just a bit harder than needed. She hated to admit it, but the date idea sounded kind of fun. 

"Don’t worry, Red, I’ll make sure that she’s back tomorrow, wasting her time directing idiots to cheap romance novels and Stephen King rubbish." Spike searched his duster for his pack of cigarettes. He didn’t expect to get into it this early with her. _Can never do the right thing by her._

"That's not the point, Spike." Willow sighed and rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache starting behind her eyes. "Look, just forget it. If Tara wants to spend the day with you, she can. Just doesn't hurt her." 

"I’d never hurt her." Spike grabbed the spare towel Tara had set out for him. "And you know that." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Willow alone. He staked out the hallway to make sure that there wasn’t any sunlight blocking his path to the men’s toilet. Thankfully, the windows were all the way at the end of the hall, and once inside, there was at least one shower stall that the sunlight didn’t touch. 

Buffy had always complained that vampires were unsanitary, making quips about the undead forgetting to wash. He scrubbed the shampoo harder in his hair. These human boys were pigs. He may not have the swankiest crypt in town, but it was sure as hell cleaner than this place. The soap rinsed down the drain. 

Willow winced after Spike slammed the door. "I'd never hurt her, and you know that," she mocked him and sat on the bed waiting for her paper to print. "I don't know that, Miss Kitty. He's a vampire; it's what they do." She sighed and glanced at the clock. "I'll shower after class. You keep an eye on them." Miss Kitty only meowed at Willow as she quickly dressed and grabbed her books and the paper, which had just finished printing. 

Spike finished his shower and pulled on his jeans. He was toweling his hair as he headed back to the room, hoping that Willow had left. He didn't understand what her problem was. "Women," he commented to no one in particular. 

Tara stood in line at the cafeteria checkout. She didn’t know what to get Spike. _Does he even eat food?_ She bit her lip as she thought of the looks that Willow and he had exchanged. Glancing up at the clock, she reminded herself that everything was going to be fine and she’d have a nice day with Spike. Shuffling her feet, she stood waiting for the cashier to ring her up. _Maybe we’ll talk more, today. I’m a little sore._ She could imagine Spike grinning at that. 

Rushing back to her dorm, she fumbled with the keys for the room. _Stupid university keys all look the same._ She felt someone on the other side, opening it for her. 

"Need a hand, love?" Spike grinned and held the door open for Tara. He glanced at the food in her hands. "I see you got a bit of everything." He blew out the smoke from his cigarette. He hoped Tara wouldn't make him put it out. "Feeling a bit peckish?" 

"I...I didn’t know what you’d like," Tara answered, setting the things down on a small table. "How was Willow?" 

"Bitchy. Is it her time of the month or something?" Spike grabbed one of the doughnuts and licked at the frosting suggestively. "How you feeling, sweetheart?" 

"You know that it’s not very polite to ask if it’s a woman’s time of month." Tara paused to take a bite of her croissant. "Anyway, I think that you’d be able to smell the blood." She smiled as Miss Kitty jumped up on her lap and began to purr loudly as Tara stroked her fur. "I’m okay. A little upset at you two and a bit sore." She waited for his smirk and comment. 

"Don't you women get moody before hand though?" Spike shrugged and finished his doughnut. "I did nothing to make you upset with me. Now the sore part; isn't there a saying." Spike stopped to think. "Yes, the only cure for sore muscles is to continue doing the thing that made them sore." 

"Horny vampire alert." Tara fussed, opening the top of a juice container. "Yes, Miss Kitty, men are so silly, aren’t they?" Miss Kitty looked up at her as the juice top came off. "I just wish that you two would stop fighting over me. I’m my own person first and foremost." 

Spike sighed. "I'm not fighting over you. I'm evil, little girl, not some love struck boy." He stood and paced around the room. "If anything, Willow's to blame. Every time I wake up, she’s in a mood. But go ahead and blame Old Spike if you want." 

"I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t do this every morning." Tara picked up Miss Kitty and walked over to the bed. Hopping on it, she cuddled down between the sheets and cradled Miss Kitty to her chest. 

Spike sighed and sat down on the bed. "Tara, it’ll work out." He laid down and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. "Maybe you both should go out somewhere tonight. Just the two of you." 

"And what would that accomplish," Tara exasperated. "She’d just give me jealous looks and tell me that you were in love me and wanted to break us apart." 

Spike felt like shit again. "Tara, love, I know how much you love Willow. I know that you’ll never leave her. I just don't understand why she can't see it." He kissed her forehead and made soothing noises. "I'll leave you both alone if that's what you want." 

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Stay with me." 

"Always." Spike held Tara. "I'll stay right here. Just get some sleep. You need to rest, love. You’re so beautiful." 

Tara laughed. "You always say that." She pulled herself closer to Spike. "I’m not tired, but I would like to talk. Yes, talking would be nice." 

"Talking’s what I do best. Well, second best. What do you want to talk about?" He stroked her hair and smiled when Tara snuggled against him. 

Tara’s hand made idle circles on his hip. "Anything," she said. "Tell me about yourself before you met me, before you were a vampire, or tell me about the first time you met Willow." She felt Miss Kitty settle down at the foot of the bed near her feet. 

"I saw Willow dancing with Buffy and Xander at the Bronze. Course I didn't know it was Willow. I was there to see the Slayer. I killed two, you know. I'm the only vampire in history to have done that. Buffy was going to be my third. Now all I can do is watch and wait for someone else to do the job." He could feel Tara frown. "What?" 

"You’re supposed to be talking about Willow, not wanting to kill Buffy." 

"Alright, alright. The first official time I met Willow would've had to been right after Dru left me. I helped Buffy save the world from Angelus, and Dru didn't like it." He didn't want to talk about Drusilla, so he skipped forward. "I was in the magic shop, looking for a curse, and then I saw her. I needed her to do a spell so Dru would take me back, and I kidnapped her." 

"She said that you also took Xander. You didn’t hurt her, did you? She wouldn’t tell me." Tara’s forehead wrinkled with worry. 

"Na, threatened her and the lad a bit. Didn't really hurt her." Spike cleared his throat. "Maybe that's why she hates me. Why don't you tell me about you and Willow?" He shifted again. He was worried that he would say the wrong thing and Tara would kick him out. 

"We met at Wicca group." Tara smiled remembering how sweet Willow looked and how upset she was at the other goddess worshipers. "Willow’s really into the magics; whereas, the women in the group are more about honoring the mother goddess. Plus none of them had the natural ability." She watched as a devious look crept up on Spike’s face. "No," Tara shook her head. "There are no sky clad rituals that you can attend on campus." She cleared her throat and continued. "And when the Gentleman stole our voices, I went to find Willow to help come up with a spell to cure everyone. 

"But the Gentleman found me and chased me to the dorms. I banged on everyone’s doors, but no one would open theirs. Then Willow found me, and together we hid in a janitor’s closet. We blocked the door using magics." 

Spike kissed Tara’s forehead. "Then you both realized you loved each other and lived happy ever after, right?" 

Tara laughed. "Kind of. Until Oz came back, but Willow chose to be with me." Tara paused. She didn’t feel like rehashing the painful experience. "Sometimes I wonder if that was the right choice." 

"It is. Trust me on this. You would be hard pressed to find another living being that would love you more than she does." Spike ran his fingers up and down Tara's arm. 

"I worry though. I worry about this - whatever it is that we have. I worry that she’s going to crack and leave." Tara bit down on her bottom lip. "But I don’t want you to leave." 

Spike grinned; he couldn't help it. "Not going to leave, love; you’re stuck with me. I'm sure Willow'll come to her senses." _I bloody well hope._ "She loves you, Tara; she won't leave unless you tell her to." 

"But I don’t want to hurt her. What if she finds out something about me that she won’t like? What if one day I become something of her nightmares, instead of her dreams? Then she won’t love me, and you’ll leave with her." Tara reached for his hand and held it. 

"What nonsense are you talking about? There’s nothing you've done that I haven't done worse. I’m evil, remember. No way she'll leave you to be with just me." Spike pulled Tara’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

Tara smiled and moved her hand away from his mouth. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him with the desperate fury. She needed this, needed him. "Want you." 

Spike groaned and buried his hands in her hair. "You have me for as long as you need me, love." He kissed her hard, his tongue forcing entry. Spike pulled Tara on top of him. 

Tara ground her hips against him. She already felt his erection growing. His hands moved up her shirt, playing with her breasts. Kissing him, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. 

Spike licked his lips. "I don't know why you bother getting dressed; you should stay naked all the time." He kissed her breast and licked around the nipple, while his hand played with the other one. 

"Only if I’m not the only one." She smiled and pulled him up to a sitting position, her legs straddling him. Tugging on his t-shirt, she pulled it up. "You lose your top too." 

Spike grinned and raised his arms, letting Tara pull off his top. Once he was free of the only item of clothing he wore, Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her up and forward, pressing slowly into her. 

Tara wriggled against him. He kissed her, moving to neck, collarbone, breast, and back up. She was enthralled by his kisses, her hand touching his back. She felt like an ancient goddess being worshipped by her high priest. 

"Move with me, love," Spike whispered in her ear. He held onto her hip and thrust lightly up against her. It took every inch of his willpower not to flip her over and take her hard and fast. _What is it about my girls that makes me lose control?_

Tara's hips pushed against his. "I need you..." She kissed him. "I need you to be in control. I need you to lead me." 

Spike groaned and kissed Tara's neck. "Do you?" He gripped her tightly around the waist and flipped her on her back. "Put your hands above your head and don't move them." 

She complied. His cool hands ran up her skirt, taking it and her panties off. She groaned as his tongue ran across her breasts and down to her stomach. She fought off the urge to pull him closer and kiss him. 

Spike pulled back and grinned. "Very good, love. Now I want you to touch yourself. Show me how much you want me. What you want me to do." 

Her hand moved down her body. Her fingers played with her nipples and caressed her stomach. They trailed down between her thighs. She slid one of her fingers inside herself and pushed her hips down to touch her g-spot. Wetness slowly covered her finger. She pulled her finger out and moved it across her clit. "Want you to touch me, kiss me, lick me, and move inside of me. I want everything." 

"Careful, love, I'm a vampire and still evil. What do you mean by everything?" Spike opened the drawer, pulled out one of the vibrators, and tossed it next to her. 

Tara froze. "I need you," she whispered. "Toys and my hand aren’t you." She looked up at his face for some signal - anything - of instruction, of his desire. "Please." 

Spike slid his hand down Tara's leg. "Good girl, my good girl. You know that right?" He slid his hand up higher and tickled the inside of her thighs. Leaning over he kissed her stomach. "Beg me some more." 

Tara shivered at his lips on her stomach. "Want you to take me." Her fingers played with one of her nipples. "Please to touch me. I’m yours." 

Spike moaned and looked up at Tara. "Here?" He fingered her clit as he moved between her legs. "Or here?" His tongue licked a trail up from her stomach to the other breast. "Or how about here?" He slid one finger into her. 

"Yes," she moaned. Her hands ran up his back, over his shoulders, and through his hair. Her hips tensed up at his touch. "More." 

"Demanding little minx aren't you?" Spike chuckled and kissed Tara's neck. He slowly pushed into her and groaned at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him. "So beautiful, I'll take care of you. Give you everything you need, want." His hips snapped against hers as his rhythm sped up. 

"When you say things..." She groaned loudly at the friction of his cock sliding in and out of her. "Pretty things," she gasped. "Of course I’m going to demand you." She smiled and licked the little beads of sweat off the side of his face. She felt his hand move between them, reaching down and touching her clit. 

Spike gave Tara one of his best wolfish grins and quickly rolled them over in one fluid movement. "Yes..." He hissed and gripped Tara's hips. "Lean back more, I love watching you." He was close. "So good, pet. So perfect, love. Love this...love you." Pushing deep inside her, Spike gasped as he came. 

_He loves me?_ Tara shook her head; she must have heard him wrong. _Perhaps, he didn’t finish his sentence. After all, he was pretty distracted._ Perched on top of him, she sat there watching him. She bit her bottom lip. "You...you love me?" The words barely came out of her lips, but she knew that he’d heard her or could pretend not to. 

_Bugger._ Sitting up, Spike wrapped his hands around Tara and kissed her neck, up toward her ear. He knew he could tell her the truth or play it off as pillow talk; he just didn't know which way she would respond. "Tara..." 

"Spike." She kissed his lips in need and urgency. "Tell me." 

"I'm not going to tell you." Spike gave a teasing smile. "You haven't earned the answer yet, pet." _Smooth, Spike. Play it off as a game._

Tara’s hand made hard contact with Spike’s arm. "I thought...I thought we were done with your macho vampire posturing." She swung her legs off the bed and poured herself a glass of water. "I thought that we were getting passed this." Pulling on her robe, she let out a sigh and opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out a sandwich for herself and a packet of blood for Spike. Filling his cup, she stuck it in the microwave and looked at him. 

"Tara, don't ask questions if you can't handle the answer. Never thought you would be one to insult me. Thought Willow had that corner of the market covered." Standing, Spike pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. 

Tara handed him the mug of blood; her eyes were downcast. "You didn’t give me an answer. That’s the problem. I need more than half-truths and tongue in cheek." She felt nauseous. "When Willow or I try to get close, you only push us away. This is more...this is more than just sex. And you know that." She collapsed on the bed, setting the half-eaten sandwich down. "There are things that I need to tell you; things that I need you tell me." 

Spike sighed and took a sip from his mug. "What do you need to tell me, Tara?" He finished his smoke and stubbed it out on one of the dirty dishes. "You go first, and then I'll give you an honest answer, okay?" 

"First," Tara cleared her throat, "you have to promise that you won’t tell any of this Willow or any of the Scoobies. It’s just between us." 

"I swear on my unbeating heart." Spike moved closer. _She’s going to tell me something she hasn't even told Willow._ He took her hand and held it. "What is it, pet?" 

Tara felt tears forming on the sides of her eyes. _Why am I always crying around him?_ "I don’t know if I can." Her hand squeezed his. "It has to do with my family." 

"Tell me, Tara. I'm sure that there’s nothing you can say that will make me think less of you." Spike put the mug on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. 

"My mother." She choked a few tears back and petted Miss Kitty who had jumped up on the bed and planted herself between them. "The women in my family, we have the magics. We have the curse. Funny, when most little girls are being told about their ‘monthly curse,’ my father was telling me about another scary reality of my life." 

"What kind of curse?" Spike knew that for every curse there was a spell to break it. "Why haven’t you told Willow? She would help you find a way to break any curse." 

Tara laughed nervously. "Not like that. More genetic. Like if you were cursed to have chiseled abs." Her hand ran across his stomach, and she laughed some more. "Don’t I sound like a bad romance novel once again?" 

"No." He leaned closer and kissed her tenderly. "Besides I like it when you get all sappy. You have such a sweet look on your face." 

"My face..." Tara started to cry again and buried herself in his arms. "My face might not be so sweet pretty soon." 

Spike frowned and held her. "I doubt that, pet. Now tell me what this is about." He stroked her back with light touches, hoping to sooth her. 

Tara took a deep breath. She had to expel the whole thing in one breath; otherwise, it wasn’t going to happen. "The curse is that the women in my family have demon in them, and it manifests on their 20th birthday." Tara moved away from him. "Now you know." Her face was red from crying. 

If Tara wasn't so distraught over this, Spike would be laughing. "Demon. Tell me you don't believe that." 

Tara pulled her knees up to her body and hugged them. "How can I not believe it? I’ve been told that since I was little girl. And my mother, I saw how she was." 

"Tara, you’re not a demon. Trust me on this." Spike kissed her forehead. "Did you tell Willow about this?" 

"How do you know?" She looked up at him, feeling ashamed for baring her secret to him. "I...I can’t tell Willow. She’ll freak. She’ll leave me." Tara paused. "But you... you’re a vampire, so it’s different." 

Spike shook his head. "Willow loves you; she won’t leave you because you have a little demon in you." He winked. "Especially because the only demon that’s been in you is me. Now do you trust me?" 

Tara nodded and sniffed a little bit. She stretched out her legs, but still kept her arms firmly crossed and closer to her chest. 

"Good." Spike pulled back his arm and punched her in the nose. "Fuck." His body spasmed as the chip fired, and he fell off the bed gripping his head in his hands. Miss Kitty jumped and hissed at him, her back arched and tail puffed up. "Son of bitch." 

"Spike!" Tara yelled, first at him for punching her and then out of concern for him. She rushed off the bed and went to his side. Her face filled with tears. "I’m not..." 

"You’re not, and even if you were, I'd love you still." Spike sat up and kept one hand on his pounding head. "Call off your attack kitty before she rips me to shreds." 

"Miss Kitty," Tara scolded her. She grabbed some treats off the table and gave them to Miss Kitty who was calming down. "You do love me?" Her face was near his as if for a kiss, but she held her ground and didn’t move in. 

"Yes." Spike spoke as if he was expecting her to mock him. He waited for that instant rejection he received often in his mortal life and immortal life, as well. He'd lost countless times when Drusilla took it into her head to shun him for Angel's bed, only to recant later. 

"I..." Tara held him closely. "I don’t know what to say. I care about you." 

Spike pulled away from her. "Don't. Look, you asked, I answered; just forget I said anything." Standing up, he grabbed his jeans and slid them on. "Don't even dream about mentioning this to Willow, you hear me?" 

"I don’t want to forget." Tara moved off the floor and toward him. She wasn’t going to let him leave. "I’m just a little drained from this whole afternoon. I share my bed and my lover with you, but you don’t think that I want you to love me? To tell me that you love me?" 

"Tara, drop it." Spike didn't want to hear it. Couldn't stand the easy rejection that he was sure Tara was working up towards. He heard Willow's heartbeat as she stood outside the door. "Your girl's here; why don't you let her in?" He picked up his mug off the floor and drank it quickly, making a face at the lukewarm, almost cold blood.


	14. Chapter 14

"You weren’t listening to me," Tara said quickly before Willow opened the door. "Hi, sweetheart." She kissed Willow. 

"Hi." Willow returned Tara’s kiss and moved inside. "Did you have a good day?" She placed her bag on the floor as she moved into the small kitchen area. "I have a break during classes. I thought we could have lunch together, but for the looks of it you both already had lunch." 

Spike grumbled something under his breath and moved back to the bed, stretching out. Truthfully, he was happy Willow was back so he didn't have to finish his talk with Tara. 

"I missed you so much, baby." Tara slipped her arms around Willow. "If I knew that you were going to come home, we would've waited. Well, Miss Kitty can always dine with you." 

"It's okay." Willow frowned and touched Tara face. "Have you been crying?" _If Spike said one mean word to her, I swear to the goddess I'll turn him into a toad or something._

Tara shook her head. "Just tears of happiness. Got a little emotional during sex," she lied. "Spike always takes good care of me when you’re not around." 

"That's right, pet, so you don't have to finish whatever it was you were planning to do if I hurt her." 

Willow opened her mouth to protest. 

"Save it witch," Spike growled. "It was written plainly on your face." 

Willow shut her mouth and kissed Tara again. She mumbled against Tara's lips. 

"I guess I'm spoiling the moment. Maybe I should go?" Spike moved toward the door. 

"I don’t want you to and neither does Willow," Tara protested. "Please stay, Spike." 

Spike felt Tara's hand around his arm, stopping him from pulling away and leaving. "You two are fucked up. And this vampire is tired of you yanking him by his prick." He picked up his blanket. "I think that I’ll brave the sunlight over your spells. And Tara, by the way, you’re welcome." 

"Spells and welcomes?" Willow frowned in confusion. "What's going on here?" She gestured to the door, the lock snapping in place, and bolted with magic. "No one's leaving just yet. It's not safe, Spike. Now I don't know what I walked into, but I don't want to fight anymore either." 

"At least we agree on something," Spike hissed. "I could break down that bleeding door if I wanted to." He lit a cigarette. "Sorry Willow, but you can’t understand." 

Willow felt magic tingling through her whole body, acting on pure instinct before she thought it through. Spike was thrown onto the bed. She blinked and stepped away from Tara. "Don't push me, Spike." Her hands shook from the rush of using great magics without a care. "Didn't I ask you not to smoke?" She reached out and plucked the cigarette from his hand. 

Spike grabbed Willow by her wrist. "You think you’re so powerful, little witch." His instinct wanted to crush her bones, but he couldn’t, not without the chip going off. "You play with forces you don’t understand and don’t want to understand. Tara does." 

"You don't know anything about Tara, Spike. Whatever rubbed you the wrong way's not my fault or hers. I understand what forces I use. I do not play." Willow’s heart was beating faster; she felt her body stiffen up in that flight or fight response. Fear curled low in her stomach. She wondered briefly if he was going to hit or kiss her. _It could go either way with Spike._ "I don't want to hurt you, Spike." 

"Haven’t you already done enough?" Spike gathered his things and looked down at himself as if he was trying to make sure that he was fully dressed. 

"What did I... I didn't do anything. What's this all about?" Willow frowned in utter confusion. She knew dealing with Spike was never easy, sometimes you had to play rough but apparently, this wasn't one of those times. 

"This is all because of you," Spike started. "If you hadn’t been cozying up to the girlfriend one night and if she didn’t love you so bloody much... Tara only came to me because she loves you and wants to do everything for you. And it should have been only for one night, Witch, but you two," he pointed to both Willow and Tara, "had to make it more." 

"More? As in more than one night or more as in more?" Willow looked at Tara and back at Spike. "Spike, you were fine with it being more than one night, so really not seeing the problem." Willow moved closer to Spike; her heart beat faster. She tried her best to keep her voice at an even tone and soothing. "Spike, what's the matter?" 

"It’s private," Spike hissed. 

"Private?" Willow turned and looked at Tara. "Tara?" Tara shook her head, and Willow moved to the door. "I think I walked into something, and whatever it is, neither one of you is going to tell me about it. So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to walk out that door and come back in after my last class. Okay?" Willow nodded and turned around heading to the door. _I guess Tara and Spike still need some alone time._ Strangely, she felt okay with that. 

Tara moved toward Spike and touched his arm, stopping him from moving. She knew that, in reality, he was much stronger than her, but she hoped that he’d stay. "You don’t understand what I’m saying. Everything I say is wrong because you turn it on its head, making it an insult. It’s like you’re attempting to make the Mona Lisa into abstract art." 

Spike growled faintly. "Say what you need to say and be done with it. Then you and your girlfriend can go have a good laugh, and I can go back to my crypt and forget I ever met you." 

"I can’t streamline my feelings like you," Tara protested. She saw his dirty look and clamped her mouth shut. She paused before starting to speak again. "I want you to love me." 

Spike arched his scarred eyebrow. "Beg pardon?" He could kick himself since he could almost hear his old human self speaking, instead of the big bad persona he worked on for so very long. 

"I want you to love me," Tara repeated. "I want to wake up every morning knowing that. And I want you tell me whenever you have a chance. And I want to fall in love with you because I know that I am." Tara blushed. "I suppose that I want my cake and to eat it too. Both you and Willow always." 

"Tara, you’re playing a dangerous game here. If you’re saying that just to calm me down." _I'll give her one more chance to take back what she said._

Tara shook her head. "No games. If I wanted you gone, I’d tell you." 

Spike pulled Tara closely. "You want me to love you?" At Tara's nod, he kissed her, just barely touching her lips. "I love you." 

This was what Tara wanted, but at the same time, she didn’t know what to say in response. "Oh, Spike," she broke her silence and kissed him. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "No more fighting?" 

"No more fighting." Spike reached up and stroked her hair, wishing she would say she loved him back. 

"What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon until Willow gets back? I mean now that we know that I’m not a demon and that you love me." Tara’s smile brightened. Her body slowly calmed down, and she felt more relaxed with him than before. 

"Besides have a cigarette?" Spike slid his hands down Tara’s back. "We can do anything you like." 

"Don’t you have amazing make up sex planned? Where you ravish my body?" Tara teased him. She placed her hands on each side of his face and planted small kisses on his lips. In between them, her face beamed with a lopsided smile. 

Spike grinned wolfishly and grabbed her tightly around the waist. He lifted her up in his arms, walked back to the bed, and laid Tara down. "Always." Covering her body with his, Spike kissed her hard. 

Tara kissed him back. She almost started laughing out of joy, but she figured that Spike was still a little too fragile for that. "Yes," she moaned as his lips trailed down her neck. 

Spike moaned in response and sucked on the pulse point on her neck. His hands were busy removing his clothing. 

Tara's fingers unbuttoned his pants as he ripped them off and undid the tie around her robe. She rolled them over onto their sides as she removed her arms from the sleeves of the robe and collapsed back into his arms. One of her hands clasped around his. 

Spike reluctantly moved away from Tara's neck. The temptation was too strong for him. Instead, he kissed down her to her breast and took a rosy nipple into his mouth. His free hand traveled down in teasing strokes until he reached her clit. 

Tara gasped at his touch and was surprised at how aroused she already was. She squeezed his hand and walked the other one down his back. 

Spike moaned and moved up, capturing her mouth again in a teasing kiss before rolling them over. He loved Tara on top of him, loved watching her. "So beautiful." 

She moved her kisses down his neck and his chest. Lightly, she nipped at both his nipples, and then trailed her tongue down to his stomach. Her soft hand slowly pumped and teased his cock. Moving lower, she placed kisses down his shaft. 

Spike groaned and closed his eyes. "Fuck." She was becoming way too good at giving head. She teased him, doing everything but taking him into her mouth. "Tara," he growled. 

Tara looked up at him, smiling innocently, and took his cock into her mouth. Her tongue flickered across the head, and her hands gently played with his balls. 

"You're such a cock tease, you little minx." He reached down and cupped the back of her head gently, not forcing her, just holding. "Be a good girl and I'll make you scream." 

Sucking faster, Tara felt him growing even harder. She also felt more confident in what she was doing every time she heard a little groan escape from his body. 

Spike held himself back from thrusting into her mouth. "God, Tara, you’re so good." He looked down and watched her. "Fuck..." 

Tara removed her mouth from his cock and moved up to place her hand over his mouth to stop his protests. With her other hand, she steadied his cock and lowered herself onto him. She groaned when he was fully inside of her. 

Moaning loudly at the feel of being incased in her warmth, Spike grabbed her hand. He sucked one finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around her digit. 

Tara began to bounce up and down. Her hands, one on his chest and the other on his chin with her fingers curling and uncurling over his bottom lip, supported her weight. She was glad that he didn’t need to breathe. She giggled as he lightly bit down on her fingers. 

"Minx," Spike growled playfully and thrust up into her, matching her playful rhythm. With his free hand, he pressed his thumb against her clit. "Tease." 

She groaned, "You feel good." She moved her hand to her forehead dramatically and giggled harder. 

Spike flipped them over and slid back into Tara. One would think the giggling would be distracting, but Drusilla often had burst into giggles or an episode of some kind at the oddest of moments. He licked the side of her neck, knowing he couldn't hold back much longer. "I love you," he panted into her ear. 

Turning her head, Tara kissed his cheek and felt the heat rising between her thighs. "Mmm," she moaned at the familiar feeling. 

Spike thrust harder and moved his fingers faster against her clit. His hips jerked against her as he came, panting with unneeded breath. 

She kept moving because she wasn’t done. "Keep going," she urged, her hand guiding his across her clit. Her muscles tensed. 

"Got a better idea, love." Spike almost purred into her ear while slowly pulled out of her. He opened the draw next to the bed and pulled out one of the vibrators in there. He turned the base of it on and let it play over her clit before sliding it into her. He slid a hand over the curve of her hip and dropped it behind her to grope her ass. 

"Spike," Tara moaned. The vibration pulsated through her body. She felt Spike adjusting it to her g-spot, paying attention to her every change of movement, breath, and pulse. 

"That's my girl. Feel good, huh?" With one finger, he teased her hole, caring just to simulate the nerve endings there without entering. "My girl, my sweet girl. I want you to come for me, can you do that?" Never stopping what his hands were doing, he leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth. "My sweet love." 

Tara came at his words, feeling the energy rush down her body and then ‘the flood’ as Willow called it. "Yes," she cried as her body buckled and the energy subsided. He had already removed the vibrator, tossing it back in the drawer as she pressed her body into his, kissing him. 

Spike held her closely; after a moment, he broke the kiss and grinned. "You’re amazing." He pulled the blankets over them and cradled Tara against his chest. 

Tara blushed. "You aren’t too shabby yourself." She yawned and snuggled up to him. 

"I know." Spike grinned and kissed her forehead with a chuckle. "Get some sleep, love; I'll watch over you." 

Tara closed her eyes. _Funny, how a demon lover can chase those monsters out from under the bed._

Spike watched Tara until she fell asleep. Miss Kitty pounced up on the bed and curled against Tara's back with a purr. Spike smiled to himself and closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

What felt like moments, but really was a few hours later, the door unlocked and opened slowly. Willow peeped in to see if everything was okay between the pair. She saw Spike open one blue eye, which he shut after he saw it was Willow. Willow sighed and put her book bag down. She went into the little kitchen area for a glass of juice. _At least they seem to have made up._

Spike opened his eyes to see Willow sipping a glass of juice. He uncurled from Tara and placed his finger to his lips to hush Willow as to not wake Tara. After pulling his jeans and t-shirt on, he opened the fridge for a glass of blood. Before he poured it, he kissed Willow. "Welcome home," he whispered. 

"Everything all better now?" Willow whispered back. She leaned against the counter and watched him yawn and scratch his stomach. _Typical male._

"What does it look like?" Spike smirked and wound his arms around her. He kissed her greedily as his hand groped her arse. 

Moaning into his mouth, Willow's body melted against his. She inhaled sharply, smelling Tara's scent over Spike's skin. It was a heady combination. 

Spike reached his hand lower and moved it up her skirt. "Wearing knickers today," he pouted as she clamped down on his lower lip. 

Willow released his lip and stepped out of his embrace. "I had class, and good girls wear underwear, Spike." She moved around him, headed to the closet, and opened it up and frowned at the clothing hanging there. She felt Spike move behind her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. 

"But you’re not a good girl," Spike whispered in her ear. Tugging her panties down, he could feel his arousal growing. _Why do I even bother putting my trousers on?_

"Spike..." Willow moaned and pressed backwards against him. He knew all the right things to say to make her putty in his hands. She reached behind her and gripped the back of Spike’s neck; turning her head to the side, she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am too a good girl," she pouted and spoke in a slightly higher, little girl voice. 

"Not if you wake Tara up," Spike hissed and gave her a light smack across her arse. "Only quiet girls get to come." He smiled as he undid his trousers and pulled them down. His cock pressed against her backside as his fingers teased her clit. "This what you want?" 

Willow kept her lips firmly shut. She didn't want to wake Tara because she knew how little her lover really slept. She pushed her hips forward into Spike's hand. 

Spike slapped her arse again lightly. "Answer the question, pet?" he practically growled into her ear. 

Willow moaned and arched her back pressing her ass against him. "Yes." Her legs moved open in invitation. 

Spike smiled. His tongue made little swirls and kisses across her neck. He wanted to drink from her, but figured that it could lead to screaming, instead of just muffled moans. His fingers continued to tease her. "Beg for it. Tell me how much you want me inside of you." 

Willow turned her head to the side and swiped her tongue across Spike's cheek. "No." She moaned in distress as his fingers stopped stroking her clit. She turned in his arms and whispered, "Slut." Her nails scrapped against the back of Spike’s neck as she blushed from the uncharacteristic words that poured from her mouth. "You should be begging me. You should be on your knees." 

She kissed him roughly, her lip gloss staining his lips red, and slid her thumb across it, smearing the makeup. "Pretty. Such a pretty whore, aren't you, Spike." Willow felt a rush of power from saying these things to him. She could almost picture him on his knees before her, begging for her touch. Spike stood still in her embrace. "I know you, Spike. I know how you let Angelus fuck you; how you liked it. How you love playing the bitch." She licked his neck and bit the skin under his jaw. She straddled one of his legs, rubbing her pussy against him, grinding her clit harder, and lost in her fantasy. 

Spike groaned; his cock ached at the slight touches of her thigh. "Switching on me, tart," he whispered. _Going to drive her mad like she’s making me._ "Should’ve seen our girl today. Ripe and gorgeous. Fucked, touched, and licked her until she came." Willow’s teeth had broken the skin on his shoulder with her rampant violent kisses. Her hand was around his length, stroking and teasing, pre-come on her hand. "She played nicely and begged for me." 

Willow lifted her head; she had some of Spike's blood on her lips. "Mmmm. Tara's always good, but I'm not going to beg." She licked her lips and felt a jolt of electricity flow through her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and pressed kisses against Spike's jaw. "Maybe I should let you suffer." She stopped stroking him and went to step away. 

Spike grabbed both of her wrists before she could get away from him. "You’re staying." It had become a battle as he played off her, off their fighting, power, and lust. His lips sank on hers in a crushing kiss, tasting his own blood. 

Willow moaned and kissed Spike back. Her tongue battled against his. After a moment, she tore her mouth away from his, panting harder. Her head was dizzy, and she felt weak from need. "Oh no, you don't get to make up the rules, whore. You're not the one in control." 

"Little girl thinks she’s in control." Spike's fingers traced around her breasts and down her stomach. "Anyway, I think someone owes me a blowjob." He smirked as her face went from confusion to remembrance. "I don’t forget what’s promised to me. And if you’re real good with that little mouth of yours, I might just spank you." 

Willow sank to her knees. She leaned forward and held Spike's cock in her hand, her tongue sweeping the tip. Willow felt a wave of power wash over her. Even though she was on her knees, she knew Spike wasn't in control; she was. She made him moan; she controlled him. She licked and sucked him teasing, never really taking him completely in her mouth. 

Spike resisted the urge to slam his hips forward. "You tight-arsed tease." He was losing it, his edge. "Not like I’ve ever not thought with my cock," he muttered. 

Willow smiled and wrapped her lips once again around Spike’s cock, this time slowly taking him deeper into her mouth. She sucked hard, swallowing around him, while her hands fondled his balls, feeling the heavy weight of them in her hand. She groaned and looked up at him, and then closing her eyes, she redoubled her efforts. 

Spike couldn’t handle this. The way she felt. Her mouth so fucking hot and her tongue... His body twitched at her every swallow and lick as he wondered if he could stay standing up. "Fuck," he groaned under her pressure. He couldn’t stop his hand from reaching for her hair. 

The second Spike wrapped his hand in Willow's hair, she stopped. Letting his cock slip from her mouth, she stood. She arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "Was it good enough, Spikey?" 

He started to snarl at her mockings, but stopped. "Going to fuck you hard." 

Willow grinned when Spike's lip curled into a sneer. "You think so?" She gripped his cock again, stroking it roughly. It was wet from her saliva and his pre-come. She licked her lips still tasting him on her. "I haven't given you permission yet." Her inner thighs were damp, and her pussy throbbed with need. 

"Permission?" The corners of Spike's lips lifted in a smirk. "Does vampire strength mean anything to you?" He could smell her arousal. "You want me. Going to flip you over that chair..." 

Willow shook her head ‘no.’ "Witch here, Spike; you wont be able to do anything I don't -" Before she could finish her sentence, the room was blurry and she felt herself being pressed against the chair. She gave a startled cry. 

"What are you going do now, Witch?" Spike trailed his fingers through the dampness of her thighs and to her cunt, his fingers probing their way inside of her. "You want me." 

Willow pushed her hips back toward him, moaning as his fingers stretched inside her. "Never said I didn't." The back of the chair uncomfortably dug into her stomach. She tried to stand up and felt Spike's free hand holding her in place. "Not fair." She tried to think of a spell that would be useful in this situation, but Spike made it hard to think. 

Removing his fingers, Spike gripped his cock and pushed inside of her. "So hot and human," he groaned as his hips buckled against hers. 

Willow moaned again and closed her eyes. Her hips pushed back against his, needing this, wanting this. "God, Spike..." She clamped down on him with her inner muscles. She felt complete with him insider her. She mewed in disappointment as Spike thrust slowly into her. "Tease." 

"Now you know how it feels." Spike kissed the back of her neck and sped up. "Better," he grunted. This wasn’t going to last long. She’d already brought him to his breaking point once; it wasn’t hard to do it again. 

Willow was digging her fingers into the arms of the chair and arching her neck into Spike’s mouth. She was being well used, but he wasn't touching her clit. "Spike, fuck, please." Turning her head, she captured his mouth in a frantic kiss. 

Spike kissed her back. He moved his hand around to the front of her and touched her clit without losing their rhythm. Pulling back from the kiss, he grinned at her. "This what you want?" He watched as she nodded, he pressed harder on her clit, rewarding her. "I always know what my girl needs." 

She didn't know the exact moment Spike took control of their mock battle for dominance, and she didn't care. As long as he kept touching her clit like that, she was happy. "Yes..." She felt her body tighten as she moved closer to her orgasm. 

"Come for me, baby," he murmured into her ear. His concentration was the only thing keeping him back. He had to give her a bit. "Please," he added. 

Willow came hard at his soft-spoken plead. Her whole body trembled. The only sound she could hear was the rush of blood in her ears. As she came back to herself, she heard Spike growl low in his chest. 

"That’s my girl." Spike moved faster inside of her. "Now it’s my turn." Sucking on her neck and shoulders, he felt the instinct to bit into her, but he held back. He didn’t want Tara to wake up and find him drinking from her lover. 

Willow moaned softly, "Yours." As his movement shoved her into an unexpected second orgasm, she cried out his name. 

Willow’s muscles pressed on Spike's cock and her scream took him over. He felt a strike of energy run through his body as he came. Pressing into her violently, he used her body as support. 

Willow was bent completely over the chair, Spike's weight pressing her down. "Oh goddess." She panted and turned her head to glance at him, and couldn't help but laugh. Even though she was sore and tired, she felt amazing. 

Spike smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You, naughty girl, woke Tara up." His hand lightly smacked her arse. 

Willow moaned again from the slap and wiggled against him. She glanced up toward the bed, blushing. She could just imagine what they looked like to Tara's eyes. "Did you sleep well, baby?" The evenness of her tone surprised her. Never in Willow's wildest imagination did she think it would feel completely natural to have Spike in her while asking Tara how she slept. 

Tara felt the happiness radiating off Willow and Spike. She blew a kiss at both of them. "I’m well rested," she answered. "You two look like you’re having fun." 

"Your girl here has been keeping me entertained." Spike slapped Willow again and pulled out of her. "I told her not to wake you up." He moved toward the bed and leaned down, kissing Tara hello. 

Tara wrapped her arms around Spike’s shoulders and pulled him closer. "I’m glad that you two are bonding so nicely." She looked at Willow. "How was class, honey?" 

Willow pushed herself away from the chair and moved to the bed, collapsing on it. Her whole body still shook. "Good." She closed her eyes and snuggled against Tara's side. "Missed you though." 

"Me too." Tara leaned over to kiss Willow. "Spike kept me company, but sometimes I need a woman’s touch." Her fingers ran through her lover’s hair. "I love you." 

Willow smiled. "I love hearing you say that." She slid her hand around Tara's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her slowly and sweetly. Kissing Tara felt like a summer breeze blowing against her face. "Love you so much," she whispered against Tara's mouth. 

Tara felt encased by Willow. An extra pair of arms enfolded around her. _Spike._ He kissed her neck and then moved to Willow. The phone rang, interrupting their touches. Tara reached for the phone. "Hello." It was Buffy. They were late for their nightly Scoobie meeting. 

Willow sighed, but dutifully got out of bed and quickly dressed. She grabbed Spike's jeans and threw them at him. Turning to Tara, she watched her dress. "I'll make it up to you tonight, baby. I promise. Should Spike come with?" 

"I don’t see why not." Tara fiddled with the buttons on her shirt. "I mean if he can keep from ravaging us on Giles’ couch." 

"It's not like Giles' couch never seen action before. But I will be a good puppy; never you fear, pet. Don't want the Slayer to get her knickers in a twist and stake me before I finished with you two." He pulled on his shirt and zipped up his jeans.


	16. Chapter 16

As they opened the door, everyone turned to stare at them. "Hey, hey, hey," Xander said, "if it isn’t the late girls...and Spike. Gee thanks for bringing along our favorite neutered vampire." Xander’s arm was firmly around Anya’s waist. 

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "I'm glad you both are here. Willow, Tara would you like some tea?" he offered, ignoring Spike's presence. 

"Tea’s good. Spike wanted to tag along, and he looked so lonely; how could we say no, right?" Willow realized she was babbling. "Oh hey, Buffy, sorry I'm late." She moved to the couch and sat next to Tara, doing her best not to look at Spike. 

"Lonely?" Buffy laughed. "I mean, I’m not going to ram a stake through a harmless creature, but I’m certainly not going to take pity on Spike." 

"I think I’d be the one ramming, love." Spike smirked and settled down on one of Giles’ chairs. "Got to keep you Scoobies on your toes. And obviously, your defenses were down since I snuck in here." 

Buffy laughed more. "Snuck? You mean followed Willow and Tara." 

"So where were you?" Tara asked, changing the subject. She held Willow’s hand, giving her a squeeze of assurance. She glanced at Spike, and then at her shoes. Biting her bottom lip, she stopped herself from running to Spike’s arms. 

"Demon threats blah blah blah, cookies, tea. What’s wrong with the pair of you?" Buffy gave the Witches a glance before looking over at Spike. "What did you do to them?" 

Tara’s face blushed. "Nothing," she stammered. "Spike...Spike was making sure that nothing bothered us. I think...that he might have heard about these demons." Anya looked unconvinced. Tara nudged Willow to talk. 

"Yes. Spike was protecting us?" Willow tucked her hair behind her ears in a nervous gesture. Unfortunately, it left her throat bare. The very same throat that was marked with hickeys. 

Anya arched an eyebrow. "Protecting you? But you guys are powerful Witches, you don't need his protection, and Willow, do you want to borrow some of my cover-up for those hickeys?" 

Willow blushed, shook her head, and stole a glance at Spike. 

"Anyway." Xander rubbed his hand together. "Tell us more about the evil, Giles. The evil we’re here to destroy." He tried not to look at Willow and Tara and their hickeys. _The hickeys that they made together. Willow and Tara together. No, no. Not going there._ "Evil," he squeaked. 

Giles stammered for a moment and continued to clean his glasses. He didn't want to think about Willow's hickeys either. "Yes, well... There seems to be a new demon in town who’s recruiting. I believe he’s trying to raise an army and take over the town. I'm afraid that’s all I have for now. Spike, have you heard anything?" 

"Didn’t we deal with this a few months ago?" Spike stared at Giles with a blank expression on his face. "What do you think I give out information for free? A man’s gotta eat. Well, drink." 

"And a Slayer’s gotta slay, Spike," Buffy said, smiling at him. "Too bad Riley isn’t here to help with recon. It’s not like Spike’s very useful. All the demons hate him." 

"That may be true, Buffy. Yet if given a choice, they would talk more freely to Spike than to the Slayer. How much, Spike?" Giles was becoming sick of Spike extorting them for blood money. _Even though he has proven useful now and then._

Willow frowned and glared at Spike. "Giles, you don't need to pay him. It's not like you're rolling in dough, what with being unemployed and everything. I mean...um. I'm just going to be quiet." Willow held Tara close in embarrassment. 

"Yeah," Spike supported Willow. "Gotta get my jollies off somehow." 

"You could always try having sex, or if you can't find someone that wants to sleep with you, you could always masturbate. I'm quite sure you know how to do that. But if you need help, Xander could lend you his porn collection. It's quite good and very broad in its selection. There are also a few demon whorehouses, but you have to be careful, not all will service vampires." Anya fished out a piece of paper from her bag. "Here why don't I write down the names for you that way you don't have to waste too much time?" 

"Ahn." Xander moved to stop her hand. "Honey, I think Spike meant fighting. At least that’s where my mind’s going." He paused. "And my little tiny porn selection isn’t really that great. Oh look at that, gotta pee." Xander disappeared into Giles’ bathroom. 

Spike rolled his eyes as Xander walked by him. "So these demons, any descriptions?" 

"They had horns and looked scaly like they were in need of a serious facial," Buffy answered. "About six feet tall..." 

"We should do some research and see if we can't narrow that down." Giles pulled out a few books that he though the demons might be in and passed them around. "Buffy, perhaps you should take Spike and patrol?" 

Willow opened her book and kept her head down. Anya's rant made her blush. "I think it would be better if Spike went alone. He can hit the bars and stuff, and then we all can patrol as a group later? What do you think, Buffy?" 

"I suppose that my heart won’t be broken if Spike didn’t patrol with us," Buffy answered. "But really, I don’t need help patrolling. I can handle it. Plus I don’t want any of you getting hurt." She smiled weakly. "Despite what Giles thinks, the evil populations in Sunnydale are on the out." 

Spike put his hand on his chest, covering his non-beating heart. "Oh, you wound me, Slayer. I'm all heart broken that you don't want to patrol with me." Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the cookies from the coffee table. He took a bite and glanced around the room. "It's not like I don't have better things to do than take your abuse." 

"Then why don’t you leave," Buffy suggested, her hand gesturing to the door. "I don’t really understand why you’re here in the first place." She watched with a smug satisfaction as Spike grabbed a couple of cookies and slammed Giles’ door behind him. 

"You..." Tara said, "You should try to be nicer to him. He’s probably...lonely. Especially since all his demon buddies want to kill him." She glanced fleetingly at Willow and then back at the floor. 

Buffy nibbled on a cookie. "I just don’t understand what his motive is to help us. After all, he did try to kill us a few months ago." 

"You wouldn't understand, Buffy; you’re just human. He's lonely and lost now. He doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend so he isn't getting any. He can't work because he's undead. No other demons will talk to him. Spike’s an outcast." Anya turned to Xander and smiled at him. "Can we go have sex now?" 

Willow cleared her throat. "I never thought I would say this, but Anya's right." Everyone turned to her and stared. "Not about the sex with Xander, but about Spike. He could be a valuable asset to have. Superhuman strength always a plus. I'll go and bring him back; he couldn't have gotten too far." 

"Why don’t I join you?" Tara suggested, standing up. "You know...power in numbers?" 

Willow smiled and took Tara's hand. "Always." She leaned close and kissed her on the lips. "We'll be back." Together the pair left. 

As soon as they were a few feet away from Giles’ door, Tara burst out giggling. "This is too strange." She placed her arm around Willow’s waist and kissed her on the cheek. "This wasn’t exactly the romantic date that I was planning for tonight." 

Willow pulled Tara closer as they walked. "Any time I'm with you it's romantic." She paused and looked around. "Let's just check on Spike, and afterward maybe we can grab some dinner at the pizza shop? We can order spaghetti and eat it together, like the Disney movie _Lady and the Tramp?"_

"But not with the slurping and the dog breath?" Tara smiled. 

"The slurping’s the best part." Spike stepped out from behind a tree and moved toward them. "Well, well, well...look what we have here. Two naughty Witches lost and alone in the dark." He leered at them. 

"We aren’t lost," Tara spoke up. "We were looking for you. We were...worried." Her hand clasped around Willow’s. 

Willow held tightly to Tara's hand. "That's right. I know we pick on you, Spike, but can you blame us? We’re just not used to the good guy Spike. We didn't hurt your feelings too much, did we?" Willow wrapped an arm around Tara who was shivering in the night air. They both forgot their jackets, and there seemed to be a cool breeze blowing in from the north. 

"You’ll hurt my feelings more if you keep calling me a ‘good guy.’" Spike sighed loudly. "Anyway, if you haven’t noticed it seems that this Big Bad’s all bollocks when it comes to you two. But don’t you go spreading that around." Spike moved closer to Willow and ran his hand through her hair, his fingers letting the bottom of the hair shaft dangle over his hand for a moment. He leaned in and whispered, "I can think of something that you can spread." 

Willow shivered. "Oh really? And what's that, Spike?" She rubbed the back of Tara's hand with her thumb. 

Spike's infamous smirk crossed his face. "You have bigger stones than I thought, Red." He turned his attention to Tara. Gripping the back of her head with one hand, he placed a firm kiss on her lips. "Your girlfriend’s legs," he finally answered Willow, his eyes looking toward her, "with your pretty little face in between." 

"Later, Spike." Willow smiled at Tara. "Date first, sex later, and if you’re really good you get to watch, and if you’re lucky, you get to join." Willow kissed Tara's hand. 

"How about we just call Buffy and say that we couldn’t find him?" Tara suggested. "I’m a bit cold and not exactly thrilled at how Buffy treated Spike." 

Willow wrapped her arms around Tara. "Sure thing, baby. Let's go home and warm you up? We could have hot cocoa?" 

"Sweetie, if we go home now," Tara smiled, "I don’t know if we’ll ever leave. Plus the restaurant isn’t open 24 hours." She snuggled closer to Willow. "It’ll be warm there. Spike, will you be okay? 

Spike frowned. "Yeah, pet, I'll be fine. You two shouldn't go out alone though; it’s not safe. Let me walk you to the restaurant. I'll be a perfect gentleman." He held out his arm to Tara. 

Willow shook her head. "We will..." She stopped when she saw a look of gratefulness in Tara's eyes. "Sure, why not." 

Tara felt safer walking the streets with Spike. It wasn’t that she and Willow couldn’t put up a good fight, especially with their combined magic. But in an instant, muscle often proved more successful. She watched the people as they walked along the sidewalk. There was always something nagging in her brain that Buffy or one of the Scoobies might accidentally run into them. Spike stayed with her while Willow used one of the restaurant’s payphones to call Giles. 

"Something the matter, pet? You seem kind of tense?" Spike pulled Tara closer and rubbed her arms trying to create friction. He pulled off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. 

The coat seemed surprisingly large on her, despite Spike’s height and build. "A little paranoia." Tara bit her bottom lip. "Always wondering if Xander, Giles, or, god forbid, Buffy saw us." She pulled the coat tighter around her body; it smelt of him - cigarettes, whisky, and a bit musty from being stored in a crypt for so many years. But he hadn’t been there forever. It was hard to remember that; he’d lived for so many more years than she had. 

"You ashamed, pet?" Spike pulled her into his arms and held her. "You shouldn't be. Besides the Scoobies are still at the Watcher’s place. It's safe as houses. I promise." He wanted to hold her and sooth all of her fears away. 

Tara shook her head. "I’m not ashamed." Her head rested on his shoulder. "Worried. Worried about what she’ll do when she finds out. Because...because I know that they will. Eventually. It’s a matter of when, not if." She paused. "You can’t keep secrets from your best friends; they ultimately find out." 

"That's why I don't have any friends. It's too much work. Tara, if you don't want to do this anymore, it's okay. I’ll still love you." 

"You always do that, always pulling away from me...from us." Tara looked into his eyes. "You know that you can’t leave, because I won’t allow it." She smiled. "And you wouldn’t want to make a Witch upset, would you?" 

"Never. You might curse me with boils or something." Spike placed a kiss on her nose. "I'm not pulling away, love, just giving you room to be free." 

Willow headed toward them. "Everyone’s still hitting the books. Is everything ok here?" She glanced at the pair, eyebrows knitted together on worry. 

"Nothing’s wrong, honey," Tara assured her with a kiss on the forehead. "At least nothing’s wrong anymore." She smiled at Spike again before turning back toward Willow. "Are you ready for our lovely evening on the town?" 

Willow entwined her hands with Tara’s. "Always." No matter what kind of mood Willow was in seeing Tara smile always made her day. 

"Well, I think I see a table for two near the window." Tara pointed across the room. "Thanks for walking us over here, Spike." She kissed him gently. "Would you like your coat back?" 

"No, pet, you can keep it for now. It's chilly out; wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything" Spike kissed her again. "I'll get it later," he whispered lustfully against her lips and pulled away. 

"Yes, later." Tara linked her arm under Willow’s. "Come on, my beautiful lady." They walked toward the table and away from Spike. 

Willow held out the chair for Tara and sat down across from her. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" 

"Not in so many words," Tara answered as she sat down in the chair. She opened the menu. "You’re okay with everything, right?" She scanned the menu that she’d probably seen a couple dozen times. "Think garlic’s out of the question tonight?" 

"I don't know about that. I've seen him eat that fried onion thing with the dip, and that’s loaded with garlic." Willow frowned. "I think I’ll have the usual, ziti with clam sauce, or should I get something different?" 

"I like that you’re sticking to the usual." Tara reached her hand over the table and held Willow’s. "I think I’m going to follow in suite and get the same thing. Too many choices, especially since I’m a bit overwhelmed from Giles’ this evening." 

"It's just that Spike has tried to kill us so many times. Buffy won't stake him because he’s helpless, but he kind of has it coming now and then." Willow paused as the waiter came over, leaving them with drinks and bread. 

"Thank you," Tara said to the waiter before turning back toward Willow. "Spike’s changing. Not that he’ll ever admit it. Buffy can’t see that, of course. It makes me think what having a soul exactly means or if we have more control over what we do - soul or no soul - than traditional ideas of right and wrong would suggest." She took a sip of her water. 

"Well there isn't a handbook on souls. Each religion has different beliefs about the soul and what it means. Most of the religions agree that humans have free will. I think it would apply to demons as well." Willow reached for the bread and broke it apart. 

"I can understand Buffy’s position on vampires. I mean, it’s her job." Tara took a piece of the broken bread. "And most vampires are pure killers. Not getting to know what Spike’s becoming makes sense. It pokes a mighty big hole in her moral fabric." She cleared her throat. "I just don’t know if it’s the soul that guides us in doing good. There are plenty of humans who murder." 

"Yes, and there's that whole Angelus/Angel thing. Which makes Spike kind of weird on any level." Willow munched on her half of the bread. "If Spike would be nicer maybe the others would accept him. Look at Anya." 

"I thought you didn’t like her." The waiter stood at their table for their order. "Two zitis with clam sauce. Thanks." Tara handed him their menus. "Have you changed your mind? About Anya?" 

"No, I still don't like her. She's not good enough for Xander. But I tolerate her for his sake. I just don't understand what he sees in her." 

"Xander would probably say the same thing if he found out about Spike. But of course, that depends what Spike is to you, to us." Tara touched Spike's coat that was folded across the arm of the chair and watched as Willow frowned at her. "Sorry, sweetie." 

"It's different with Xander and me. We've been a part of each other’s lives forever. He has a reason to hate Spike. You don't forget being kidnapped and bashed in the head. But I know if being with Spike was what I really wanted, Xander would be supportive. Are you working tomorrow?" Willow wanted to wrap up the Spike talk and get to more pleasant things. 

"Yeah." Tara sighed. "Sometimes I miss those summers where I didn’t have a single responsibility. Of course, I was two. But then I remember that I wouldn’t have you." 

Willow smiled and leaned across the table to give Tara a quick kiss. "I'll make sure that on your next day off, you won't have to do anything. I'll wait on you hand and foot. It will be Tara's day. How does that sound?" 

"Like heaven." Tara smiled. "Goodness, I’m starving." 

The waiter brought them their food a few minutes later. They ate in relative silence, enjoying the meal. Willow paid the check and held out her hand to Tara. "Do you feel up to getting some ice cream?" 

"Since you got dinner, I’ll get the dessert." Tara kissed Willow. "Thank you for dinner." They walked hand in hand down the street to the ice cream shop. "Chocolate?" 

"How about we go for broke and get a scoop of chocolate, one of vanilla, and one of cookie dough?" Willow glanced behind her and saw a flash of platinum blond hair. Spike was following them. She didn't know whether to feel upset or glad that she and Tara seemed to have their own bodyguard. 

"Oooh, with chocolate syrup." Tara squeezed her tightly and ran toward the counter. "Be right back, honey." 

Willow watched Tara at the counter and turned her head to the side. "Want some ice cream, Spike? Or you just going to sulk in the shadows until we’re home? 

"Not sulking." Spike moved out from the shadows so Willow could see him, but he wouldn’t be in Tara’s line of vision. "Just protecting you two. Quite a few nasties roam the streets of Sunnydale, and I wouldn’t want anything to happen." 

"A knight in shining armor." Willow shivered for second. She felt like someone just walked over her grave. "Does garlic affect you?" 

"Only in large doses," Spike answered. He lit a cigarette. "What’s wrong, Red?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"I don't know. I just feel..." Willow shook her head. Her short red hair brushed against her cheeks. She moved back into Spike’s arms, leaning against him. "Maybe I ate some bad clam sauce or something." 

Spike touched her forehead. "You feel warm...warmer than usual. I’ll get Tara, and we can go home." He held her to his chest. "Tara," he shouted trying to get her attention. "Bugger. She’s too far away." 

Willow was shivering harder now. She pressed against Spike trying to calm herself down. She hated being sick, but this didn't feel like a normal sickness. "Tara," she whispered against Spike's chest. 

Tara turned around. She felt something - _Willow_. She stepped out of line and ran toward where she left her love. This didn’t look good; Willow didn’t look good. "Baby." She ran her hands over Willow’s face. "Spike, let’s take her home. It’s probably food poisoning." 

"Ate the same thing." Willow's vision swam and blurred. She felt Tara's hands against her face. "So cold. Need to warm you up." She saw a bright flash of light, and then she saw nothing at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Spike moved to support Willow’s weight as she slumped against his body. "Giles’?" he asked Tara. She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "We’ll get through this. I figure the fasted way is if I run." Tears were forming in Tara’s eyes; he wanted to set Willow down and comfort her, but that wasn’t going to make things better. He hoisted Willow’s body up into his arms and took off toward Giles’ apartment. He heard Tara coming along behind him. 

When Spike reached Giles’, he knocked loudly on the door. "Giles!" 

Giles looked up at the pounding his door was getting, which was odd, because not one of the gang ever knocked at his door. He walked to the door wary; it sounded like Spike, but this being Sunnydale one could never be too careful. "Just a moment." He opened the door and stared at the sight before him. Willow was slumped in Spike arms. "Good Lord. What happened? Put her on the couch." 

Spike laid Willow down gently on Giles’ couch. "You have to make her better. You’re the book guy. Fix her." He looked around as if he had forgotten to where his keys were. "Tara. Thought it was food poisoning. If only she would have thrown up instead of passing out." 

Giles frowned at the way Spike was acting. He'd never seen the vampire like this. He touched Willow's forehead. "She's burning up. We need to get this fever down before we do anything. Go into the bathroom and run lukewarm water. Lukewarm, Spike. Too cold and it'll shock her system. Too hot and it will kill her." Giles started to peel off Willow's clothing, leaving on her underwear. 

Spike resigned himself to doing what Giles told him. The bathtub brought back memories of being chained up and watching _Passions_. He’d even caught Giles watching it a few times when he’d fallen asleep and not noticed that his captor had come to use the loo. Spike watched as the water filled the tub - not too hot, not too cold. If anyone would know how to make her better, Giles would. 

Once the tub was filled, Spike went back into the living room. "It’s ready. Not too hot not to cold, just right. That will fix her up proper." He watched Giles pick Willow up and bring her into the bathroom just as Tara entered the apartment. Spike went and pulled Tara closer. "Shh, love, Rupert’s fixing her up right." 

"I can’t..." Tara sobbed into his shirt, her body resting on heavily on his. "I love her so much." 

Spike held her closely. "Shh, love, she'll be fine. I promise." He let her cry for a few moments. "That's a good girl. Now dry your tears, and -" 

A loud piercing cry rang through the apartment. Spike grabbed Tara's hand and ran to the bathroom. Willow was awake and struggling with Giles. Tears or water he wasn’t sure were running down her face. 

"Baby," Tara cried, rushing closer to the tub and stumbling down to her knees. "You’re going to be fine. Giles is taking care of everything." She prayed that Willow couldn’t see her face; her fear and worry written all over it. 

Giles moved away, letting Tara move into his spot. "Keep her in there while I go look something up. Spike, come with me." He turned and headed upstairs to put on a dry shirt. "So what happened exactly?" 

Spike swallowed; this was going to have to be good. "I was out and ran into Willow. Tara was getting ice cream, so we started to chat and Willow complained that she didn’t feel well. And before I knew it, she’d collapsed, and I brought her here." He stood in the doorway of Giles’ bedroom. 

"So you don't know how she got those bruises or the bite mark on her neck? Because I find it weird she didn't mention that to you apart from not feeling well." Giles knew that Spike knew more than he was telling. "Or that strange shaped welt on her thigh?" Giles tossed his sodden shirt in the hamper and tugged his t-shirt down into place. He picked up some towels and spare sweatpants and a t-shirt for Willow. 

"She didn’t mention anything." Spike watched as Giles assessed his statements. 

"Yes, well." Giles headed into the bathroom and checked on the girls, leaving the items on the toilet. He walked back out and picked up a book. "It seems very odd." He casually turned a page. "If I find out that you had anything to do with the bruises on her, Spike, Buffy won't get a chance to stake you, understand?" 

"Watcher’s got a little fire left in him, hasn’t he," Spike said as Giles sighed. He left the room to check on Willow. "Bugger." 

Tara held Willow’s head above the water. Her lover had tried to protest, but she didn’t have the strength. "Giles is already researching, sweetie. And Spike’s here." She felt Spike’s arms around her. "Did you tell him?" 

"No, love, but I doubt he bought my story. He saw the bruises. Guess I played a little too rough with the doll." He kissed Tara's neck and reached out to touch Willow's forehead. She seemed cooler. 

"Xander, I think Jesse peed the bed," Willow muttered. 

"It’s me, honey," Tara said. "It would be easier if we could just tell him the truth. But if he killed you, I..." 

Spike kissed Tara's cheek. "Hush now, poppet. No one’s going to kill me." Willow was muttering Tara's name. "I think it’s time we got our girl out of the tub. Let's dry her up and dress her in the clothing Rupert brought down. Then we can see what he found." Spike was trying to be calm. Tara didn't need any extra stress. He could do this for her. 

Tara attempted to help Spike as he lifted Willow out of the tub, but he really didn’t need it. Spike held Willow as Tara dried her off. "I love you, sweetie," she whispered and kissed Willow’s cheek. "Come on, baby, you have to help me. Going to put on a nice, comfortable pair of pants." Carefully, she lifted each of Willow’s legs, slipping her into the sweatpants. 

_At least the Watcher knows his stuff._ Willow was definitely cooler to the touch than when Spike brought her in. Once Tara was done dressing Willow, Spike lifted her into his arms. "Right after you, love. 

As Tara walked into Giles’ living room, she wasn’t sure if she could pull this off. She needed Spike; she needed his comfort. And what if, goddess forbid, Willow mumbled something about sleeping with him, or what if Giles told Buffy that he suspected that the bite mark and bruises were from Spike. She took a deep breath. 

Giles looked up when the group entered. He smiled kindly at Tara. "Spike, you may put her on the couch. Tara, I think I know what’s going on here. There's a mark on her thigh. It’s a magical symbol." He took in Tara's now paler face. "Don't worry; it's just some sort of spell. It's breakable. I just need some help. I’ve already called Anya and Xander. They should be stopping by soon with the ingredients from the Magic Box." 

"Can I do anything?" Tara asked. "Can we find who did this?" 

"I have some theories on that. I think that it's possible that the new demon in town has something to do with it. Right now the best thing you can is help me with the spell." Giles stood and walked toward her with a book. "Is this something you can do?" 

Tara read the spell cautiously. Raising of energies, a lot of energies. Driving out sickness. The spell wasn’t attached to the caster, making it much easier to push out to help Willow. The supplies weren’t extremely out of the ordinary, except for a crystal. But she happened to have one at home if Giles couldn’t locate one. "It’s more complex than any spell I’ve done by myself," she finally said. "Willow’s the one with the power." 

"Magic’s not just about raw power; it’s also about will. Right now, I’m sure that you want Willow better. You can do this." Giles put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I’ll help." 

"Got the supplies," Xander announced as he came through Giles’ door with a bag in his hand and followed by Anya. "Well, everything except that crystal." 

Xander looked around the room, frowning when he saw Spike, who he shoved the bag at the moment he noticed Willow lying on the couch. "We’re going to get you better," he said, kneeling and running his hand over her forehead. "Remember when I had the funny syphilis? I’ve been exactly where you are. And we’re not going to let anything happen to you." 

"Xander, she isn't five, and we’re not going to be able to help her unless we find that crystal." Giles took the bag from Spike. 

"Spike..." Willow whimpered. 

Anya frowned. "No, that's Xander." She didn't know what to do, not being around sick people a lot. She’d read books though. "Shouldn't someone be feeding her soup or something?" 

"Fucking hell," Spike muttered. "We need a crystal, Anya, not soup." If Willow hadn’t been lying there on that couch, he would've been outside smoking. 

"I...I have one back at our place." Finally, Tara felt useful. She knew that she’d have to do the spell, but she needed time to collect herself. 

"Wonderful. Anya, why don't you go with Tara to get it. Xander, I want you to stay here and look after Willow." Giles glanced at Spike. "Spike, why don't you get Buffy? She mentioned something about hitting the demon bars looking for information about our newest friends." 

"No sodding way. Buffy can be filled in later. I'm-" Spike wanted to stay with Willow until she was better. "I'll go with Tara. Just in case any demons try an attack her." 

Tara nodded her head. "If they attacked Willow, they’re obviously going after those of us with power. I’d feel safer with Spike." 

"And as someone with no power," Xander said, "I can get Buffy, while Anya gets soup." 

Giles took of his glasses and wiped them. "All right. Xander, get Buffy. Tara, take Spike with you. Anya." He paused. "Will stay here and watch over Willow while I do the preparation for the spell. Is everyone agreed? Good." 

"Right then," Spike said. "Come on." He motioned to Tara. "We’ll get the crystal." 

Spike waited until they were out of eyesight and pulled Tara closer. "Don't worry, love. I know you can do this." He kissed her temple. He hoped the others didn't notice that Tara was wearing his jacket and made a mental note to grab Tara's coat at the dorm. 

Tara held his hand. "I’m glad that someone has confidence in me." They quickly walked through Sunnydale and the campus. Tara fumbled with her keys at the door. "Sorry, I’m just a little nervous." 

Spike took the keys from her hands and put them into the lock. "You're wrong. You have three people who believe in you, me, Willow, and the Watcher. So now, little girl, you just need to believe in yourself; after all, isn’t that how the hocus pocus works?" 

"Yes," she nodded, "and no." Tara picked up Miss Kitty who ran right for her once the door opened. "Everything’s going to be fine, sweetheart." Pouring some food in Miss Kitty’s bowl, she looked up at Spike. "I...I need you." 

"You have me, pet. I'm not going anywhere." Spike closed the door and took down what he hoped was Tara's jacket. He never saw either of them wear it before. Though it was a little pain for Willow's taste. "Here, love, put this on, and let’s get the crystal so we can get our girl back." He tried to keep Tara focused. He knew that if she let her fear and grief grab a hold of her there would be no way to get her calm enough to work the spell. "Come on, love, can't keep sleeping beauty waiting too long." 

"The coat!" Tara’s eyes lit up in panic. "I’ve been wearing your coat. They probably noticed. At least, Giles. And he already thinks..." She froze. "Spike, what are we going to do?" 

"We're going to get the crystal and go back there and do the spell. We act like nothing’s wrong other than what is. If Giles says anything, I'll handle it. Besides the old bugger's too much a gentleman to say anything right now, but don't worry about it, pet. We'll burn that bridge when we come to it, kay?" 

Tara handed him his coat back. "Thank you," she said as she put on her jacket. _Just take a deep breath and go to the trunk. The crystal’s in there._ She opened the trunk and pocketed the crystal. 

Spike pulled on his coat. "Ready?" He pulled Tara into his arms and kissed her. "For luck." He held her hand and walk to the door. 

They paused outside the door as Spike locked it. Tara wanted to be back in her room. Back kissing Spike. Back when everything was all right. She’d worried for days about Willow and Spike fighting, but right now, she’d give anything for that to be her worst problem. "Tell me," she whispered. 

Spike held her closely. "I love you. I believe in you and so does Willow. Everything will be alright, just you see." 

"I just want the people I care about to be safe." She kissed him. "I want to go to sleep every night curled up between you and Willow with Miss Kitty at our feet. Everyone and everything else be damned... She’s my love." 

Spike pulled Tara even closer. "I swear, love, you'll have me as long as you want. Willow too as soon as you do this spell." He took her hand and walked back toward Giles'. "I won’t leave your side. I promise." 

"Thank you," Tara said as they approached Giles’ door. She quickly kissed Spike, before releasing his hand and walking inside. "Got the crystal." She put on her brave face and went to Willow’s side. 

Giles smiled. "Very good, Tara. I have everything for the spell." 

Anya stood up from the spot where she knelt by Willow's head. "Willow's the same. She’s muttering nonsense." 

Tara touched Willow’s hand. "Just a little longer." She turned toward Giles. He’d already taken the liberty of drawing a circle on the floor with rose petals. "Good choice," she said, pointing at the petals. "Charge the energy with calm, positive vibes." 

Giles lit the candles. "I have done this before." Anya moved out of the way. "Anytime you’re ready, Tara, we can begin." 

"Let’s get this done." Tara saw Spike nodding at her from the corner of her eye. Giles and Tara sat down across from each other. She placed her hands inside of his. His hands were softer than she had expected. Slowly, she started to call the four elements and charged the circle. 

Giles spoke softly in Latin, asking for protection and starting the spell. He was mainly there for back up and support if Tara needed it. He squeezed her hand gently, signaling for her to start. 

Tara smiled as she looked down at the text; he’d translated it into English for her. _One less thing to worry about._ "We call the healers of old. The ones with the knowledge of all things mystical," she began to chant. "We call the healers of old. To drive the sickness from her." She continued to read as she felt Giles’ and her own magic rise. This was the first time she’d ever done magic with a man. His magic tasted smoky and rich as it mixed with hers. She adjusted hers a bit to match his. 

Giles had forgotten the rush of magic. The way the power coursed through his body. He recited the words, pushing his essence toward Tara. She felt very light with a hint of summer flowers tickling his nose. It was different than when he used to do magic with Ethan. Their combined power was building up to a climax. This was the difficult part. He entwined his hands with Tara, feeling the crystal grow warmer and brighter between them. 

The energy had begun to explode around them, channeling itself through the crystal. It was working. At Giles’ nod, Tara let go of his hands and picked up the crystal. She cut a hole in the circle and placed the crystal on Willow’s forehead - her third eye. Moving back into the circle, she continued to chant with Giles. 

Giles kept up his chanting. He watched the crystal dim and the glow spread over Willow’s prone figure. With the last word spoken, a breeze blew through the room and the candles went out. The crystal shattered and turned to dust. He felt Tara jump in surprise. The lights flickered back on. 

He glanced at Anya who was wrapped tightly against Spike and couldn't help but smile. He nodded to Tara to finish the closing at the same moment Willow opened her eyes and sat up. Powder from the shattered crystal covered her, making her seem almost otherworldly. 

Tara moved toward Willow, only to be restrained by Giles’ firm hand on her arm. "Willow!" 

Willow blinked and looked at Tara. She smiled uncertainly. "Hi. What happened?" She glanced at Giles and Tara. She remembered talking to Spike but was lost on how she got here. "Did I hit my head or something, because it kind of feels like that?" 

As Giles released her arm, Tara moved toward Willow. She took Willow into her arms and kissed her. "You were sick, and I was so worried," she said. "I love you so much. But Giles...he figured everything out. It was a spell." 

Willow hugged Tara. "So you did magic to save me. Thank you." She held her closer and kissed her cheek. "Love you so much. But why would anyone do that to me?" 

"It’s this new demon Buffy’s been hunting," Spike answered. "Going after the strong ones. Obviously figured out that this Slayer’s strength’s in her friends. Glad to have you back, Willow." He took out a cigarette and lit it, something to do besides run to both of them. 

Anya let go of Spike. "If you are going to smoke, go outside and do it. Some of us in here are mortal and don't want to die in agony because you felt the need to smoke." She turned her attention back to the girls. "I made you soup, do you want it? It’s some sort of rice. Giles didn't have any chicken soup." 

Giles started to clean up the items. "Yes, glad you are back, Willow. When Buffy and Xander get here, we can figure out the demon’s next move, but for the time being you should rest. I'm sure Spike will make sure you and Tara get home safely." He smiled at the girls. "Don't worry about the clothing; you may keep it." 

Willow blushed and realized she was not wearing her own clothing. She only prayed that Tara and Spike undressed her. 

"Thank you, Giles. For everything." Tara took Willow’s hand as they moved to leave. "Call us when Buffy and Xander come back as Spike and I can help." She and Willow walked through the door Spike held open.


	18. Chapter 18

Willow wrapped her arms around Tara. "Thank you, baby. I don't know what I would do without you." She felt another pair of arms wrap around her and Spike’s leather coat drape around her. "I hope I didn't worry you too much?" 

"Not too much, pet." Spike kissed Willow's cheek. "You did however choose the right day to wear those sexy matching knickers and bra. I'm sure Giles thought they were sexy too. Of course, what’s underneath is much better." 

Tara shook her head, attempting to change the subject. "We were worried, but got through it." 

"He'd better be kidding." Willow held Tara's hand as they started to walk back to campus. "I’m glad you were safe, sweetie. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I wouldn't want to live without you." 

"Me too." Tara bit down her lips and continued walking. "Better get inside before sunrise." She smiled as Spike produced the keys from his pocket and opened the door for them. "I fed Miss Kitty already." 

Willow shrugged off Spike’s jacket and hung it up on their coat rack. She turned to him and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." Bending down, she picked up Miss Kitty and snuggled her against her chest, petting the cat as she walked to the bed. "I'm tired, but I'm not tired." She sat down and watched Tara make some tea. "How are you feeling, Tara? It must have been pretty powerful to work magic with Giles?" 

Tara blushed. "It was interesting. I don’t know how he keeps it all bottled in there," she said. "I’m a little tired. But I do have all this energy." She blushed again thinking of how she and Willow often ended their spells by making love. 

Willow frowned. "What do you mean all bottled up?" Giles never wanted her to do magic in the first place, and he never really worked a spell with her the way he did with Tara tonight. Not since the joining spell they used to help Buffy defeat Adam had she felt Giles' magic, and even then, both Xander's and Buffy's essences were there, interfering. Tara moved into her arms. "What was it like?" 

Spike snorted. "Why don't you call the bloke and ask him to come over to give you a private instruction, if you are so curious, Red." His eyes narrowed as he watched Willow’s hands trace patterns along Tara's leg. _Should’ve known magic gets them off._ He kicked off his boots, jumped on the bed, and leaned back, trying to shrug off the tiniest bit of jealousy that he felt towards the Watcher. 

"It was amazing. He’s so strong," Tara answered Willow and ignored Spike. "He’s never helped you?" Her hand trailed down Willow’s hair. 

"No. In fact, he used to frown when I brought it up. Strange." Willow shrugged and captured Tara's lips. "Wish I could've been in there with you." She felt a tingle on her lips and licked them. She knew Tara was still feeling the effects of the spell. "Poor baby, still worked up?" She started to unbutton Tara's blouse. "Want me to help? 

Tara moaned. "Always. If you’re up to it? I want you to rest, sweetie." Tara kissed Willow and ran her hands down Willow’s thighs. "Spike can take care of me, if you need some sleep." 

Willow kissed Tara again. "If you’re sure?" She was tired, and when Tara nodded again, she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. 

Spike grinned and pulled Tara closer. "What would happen if I wasn't around? I swore saving the damsels in distress was Angel’s gig, not mine." He wrapped a hand in Tara's hair and kissed her hard. "Though Angel wouldn't be able to do this. Poor bloke’s a eunuch now." 

Tara kissed him. "I think Angel would disagree with you. He could probably have sex with someone he hated." She paused, and then burst out giggling. "Like you." She felt so good to be in bed with her lovers and teasing them. Everything was almost back to the way it was before. Almost. 

Spike growled. "Bite your tongue, missy. That pounce doesn’t know how to have fun." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "You should be tired too, love. Just from the stress, but didn't old Spike here tell you straight? Everything worked out. No need to fret, right?" 

"I know, but sometimes it take someone else having faith in you. And I’m not too tired." Tara ran her hand across Spike’s stomach under his shirt. She leaned him and nibbled on his ear, whispering, "That’s not what Willow told me." 

Groaning, Spike slid his hands down her back and up under her blouse. "Hmm, and what did the naughty Witch tell you?" He quickly unhooked her bra and tickled her spine. 

"Just that you and Angel, back in the day...you know," Tara giggled. As she uncurled herself, she looked at him. "I want you." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you feel it?" 

Spike knew Tara was referring to the bits of remaining magic. He couldn't feel it, but he was used to Drusilla saying stuff like that. Instead of answering her, he grabbed her and kissed her hard, plundering her mouth. Breaking the kiss, he grinned. "It wasn't Angel then, love, but Angelus. Never want to mix up the two, trust me." He licked down her throat while working on removing the rest of her clothing. 

Tara moaned at his touch. "What about you?" Her hands undid his trousers. "Now who’s the naughty one not wearing underwear? It’s like a daily card trick of guess who." 

Spike groaned as Tara touched him. It was hard to believe that she was ever shy and uncertain. He grew hard in her hands. "Two things you should know, love. One, I always want you, and the second," he smirked and twisted his hips up, "I never wear knickers." 

"It’d be a little kinky if you did," Tara teased. "I’m sure Willow has a pink pair you can borrow." She removed her hand from his cock and took off her shirt, discarding her bra with it. 

Spike mock growled and grabbed Tara around the waist. "You have strange kinks, you know that?" He rolled her under him and nipped down her body, his mouth latching on to first one nipple, and then the other. His hands slid between her thighs. 

She let out an excited cry as Spike touched her. Tara’s fingers ran up and down his back. Her nails pressing in the more aroused she became. "Want you." 

Spike let out a genuine growl. His body remembered the way Drusilla would act after one of her visions. He moved up Tara's body and kissed her roughly. He gripped her hips and slid inside her. "Need you," he panted against her mouth. 

Tara’s hands traveled up and down him, not stopping. As he went to push her on her back, she resisted. "No," she said breathlessly, pushing him on his back and closing her eyes as his cock slipped from her. She kissed him before climbing on top of him. 

Spike groaned and gripped Tara's hips again. He watched her guide himself into her. She set a furious pace, and he matched her thrust for thrust. Slipping one hand off her hip, he flicked her clit and closed his eyes as she squeezed him tighter. "Fuck. Come here." Sitting up, he pulled her down to attack her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth at the same pace his cock thrust in her. 

Tara felt her body heat up and gave in to Spike. Her hips moved into his. "Don’t stop," she murmured between his kisses. _So strong, so sure._ She wished that he could see and feel what she did. The energy coming off her - off them - was incredible. 

Spike growled again and rolled them over. Lifting Tara's legs, he hooked them over his shoulders. He braced his hands on the bed. He was pounding into her, twisting his hips on each stroke. This was heaven to him. She was so warm and intense; he felt himself vamp out. He turned his head to the side so he wouldn't bite her by accident. He growled again in her ear and whispered, "So good, love. So hot. Will you come for me? Love it when you come. So fucking beautiful when you’re screaming. Scream for me, Tara." 

His cock felt good and painful at the same time. Tara could barely keep up with him. She noticed that he’d vamped, which only turned her on more. Her body relaxed, and like he wanted, she came screaming his name. 

When Tara came, he couldn’t control himself any longer. Spike thrust once, then one more time, and came, her body milking out his orgasm. He muffled his shout in Tara's hair and collapsed on her; he quickly rolled off her as he pulled out. It wouldn't feel good if his chip kicked in now. He pulled her closer and felt his face change back to its human form. "Didn't hurt you, did I?" His lips brushed against her cheek. 

"Only the good kind of pain," Tara said, kissing him. "That was amazing." She absentmindedly ran her hand over his chest. 

"Sorry I went all fangy on you, love." Spike kissed her temple. "Think you can sleep now?" He felt dawn coming, only a few minutes away. 

"Don’t apologize," Tara said, and then lowered her voice, "it kind of turns me on. Guess I don’t have the normal associations with vampires." She gave him a reassuring kiss. 

"It might turn you on, love, but it’s still not something I want when I'm inside you. See I might forget myself and take a bite out of that tasty neck of yours. Then I'd be writhing in pain instead of pleasure." He held her closely and looked over at Willow who was out like a light. "Didn't even wake her. Sleeping Beauty indeed." He chuckled and closed his eyes. 

Tara smiled at him. "I’m not worried, because I know you. I know that you’ll do everything in your power to keep Willow and me safe, just like you did today." Her hand touched the side of his face. "Even if you have to keep us from yourself." 

Spike reached up and gripped Tara's wrist gently, pulling it away from his face. "I don't want you to have to worry about me. You shouldn't have to worry about me." He frowned when he realized how sappy that sounded. "I'm evil, Tara. Best you remember that." 

"The world isn’t like that." Tara paused. "Nothing’s black and white. We choose our paths." 

"Mine’s been chosen for a long time, pet, over a hundred years and counting. Once I get this chip out, there’ll be nothing holding me back." Moving from the bed, Spike grabbed his cigarettes and pulled one out. He saw Tara frown, but he lit one up anyway and took a long drag. 

"And what about me?" Tara whispered as she pulled the sheets around her. 

"What about you?" Spike took another drag as his eyes raked over the covered form, lingering on the flash of pale ankle exposed and up to her neck, hidden by locks of golden blond hair. 

"What happens to me when you get your chip out?" Tara's eyes looked at the bedpost instead of Spike. 

It's not like Spike hadn't thought about it. He had. He wondered if he would sire Willow first and let her turn Tara. Or would he take Tara first, and then Willow. He shook his head. He still didn’t know what he would do. He wasn’t much of a planner. "At the moment, you'll get to live. Haven't worked it out yet." And he knew if Tara asked to live and not be sired, he would grant her that. No matter how much it would pain him. 

Tara shivered. "I think...I think that I’d like to go to sleep right now." She closed her eyes and leaned against the pillows. Her mind had more questions for him, questions that she didn’t want to know the answers to. 

Spike sighed. "You do that," he muttered to himself and stubbed out the cigarette in one of the candleholders. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, sitting near the bed, but not on it, and watching them sleep. Hours drifted by, and Spike smoked almost his whole pack. He lit some candles, hoping it would mask the scent.


	19. Chapter 19

Willow turned in her sleep and frowned. She incoherently muttered and brushed her hand down her side. A moment later, she awoke and propped up on her elbows. "Spike?" 

"Yeah, pet?" Spike answered. He pushed the empty candleholder he’d been using as an ashtray behind him and out of her eyesight. 

"What are you doing out of bed? Thought you'd be cuddled against Tara and me?" Willow slipped out of bed, glancing at Tara to make sure she was still asleep. She headed over to where Spike sat. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing," Spike answered. "Just one of those times where you think about things that you really wish you hadn’t." 

"Yeah, I get that." She took his hand and tugged on it gently. "Come to bed, Spike." Willow could smell the smoky air. "Just let me open a window first." 

"Not really tired," he answered. "Plus I should probably grab my blanket, hit the sewers, and head back to my crypt. One of these days Buffy’s going to come a knocking and wonder where I am." He sighed. "I shouldn’t be here." 

"One more day won't kill you. Besides I'm sure Giles told Buffy that you were going to watch over us last night so you can stay." Willow didn't want Spike to leave; she was getting used to having him around. "Come back to bed." She moved close and kissed him, frowning when he didn't respond. "Please?" 

"He saw the bite mark and the bruises, you know," Spike said, his body slumping down in the chair and not responding to Willow’s urgings. "Don’t know what I can do anyway. Couldn’t keep you from getting sick; couldn’t properly comfort Tara, not then and not now." 

"Oh." Willow didn't know what to say. She guessed she would be having a chat with Giles over this. But she was a grown woman and knew what she was doing. "Spike, you had nothing to do with me getting sick. You can't blame yourself. And you did comfort Tara. I know you did." She took his hand and kissed it. "I'll deal with Giles, even Buffy if it comes down to it. Tara needs you." 

"Tara forgets. Forgets that I’m a demon. She only sees the man that loves her." Now Spike had told her; now Willow knew, knew for sure. "And what about you?" he asked. 

"Me?" Willow was happy that Spike finally admitted his love for Tara. Even though she knew he didn't feel that way towards her. "I remember you’re a demon, Spike." She hoped that was the right answer. 

"Then why do you take me in your bed? In your life? Why do you let me touch her?" Spike gestured to Tara’s still sleeping form. "When she’s the most precious thing in your life." 

"Because she wanted you. Because I love her so much I would do anything for her, including sharing her with a demon. But you’re not like other vampires, are you, Spike? Tara sees something worthwhile in you and so do I." Willow knelt in front of him. "There’s also the amazing sex," she teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Have to please my ladies." Spike smiled at her, his hand reaching out to touch her hair. "Promise me, promise me that if I get this chip out that you’ll take her and yourself far from me." Sure he’d track them down to ends of the earth, but at least she could give him the illusion of control. 

_Okay, now he's starting to freak me out._ "What are you saying, Spike? If you get your chip out, you'll kill us? Do we mean so little to you?" Willow frowned. 

Spike sighed. "You mean too much to me. I’d want you around forever." 

"Then why…oh." _He means he would sire Tara._ "Um thanks, I guess. I promise I'll take Tara far away from here. You'll never see us again, if you get your chip out." 

"Thanks, love." Spike pulled her up off her knees and stood up himself. "Why don’t we both get some rest? You have school, right?" 

Willow shook her head. "No, I don't have class today, but Tara has work. However, I do have to go to Giles and see what’s going on." She leaned against his muscled chest. "Does Tara know?" 

"Yes and no," Spike answered. "I don’t think that she wants to admit it to herself. She cut our chat a little short." He pulled Willow closer and kissed her. "Let’s go to bed. Wouldn’t want you to go up against the Watcher half-asleep." 

Willow allowed herself to be pulled to the bed. She tumbled under the sheets and pressed against Spike. "Not tried, and I mean, did you tell her that you’re in love with her? 

Spike did his best not to smirk when thinking of just how Tara found out. "She knows." He kissed her forehead. "I accidentally told her while we were shagging. She dragged the whole confession out of me, despite some bumps along the way." It felt odd being able to talk this openly with Willow; but she also understood what it meant to be in love with Tara. 

Willow closed her eyes. "Oh. Did she say?" She paused, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. _Tara loving Spike doesn't change anything; don't be silly, Willow. Tara loves you and will always love you._ Her hands slid around Spike’s waist. Her fingers drew designs up and down his spine. "What about... Never mind." 

"She doesn’t love me if that’s what you’re after." Her hands felt so soft, so relaxing on his back. "She said that there was potential. Tara’s not the type of girl to fall in or out of love easily." Spike stopped; he shouldn’t be asking this of her. 

"No, but when she does fall in love it’s...magical." Willow smiled and shifted closer to him. "Our first touch was amazing. Our first kiss was even better. It was like touching a livewire." She blushed when her mind moved onto other firsts. The first time they said ‘I love you’ to the first time they made love. "Tara’s amazing. You'd be very lucky if she falls in love with you." She stopped moving her hands. "I don't mind sharing her if that's what she wants, Spike. I won't be actively jealous." 

"That’s just it, Willow." Spike kissed her slowly and lingered on her lips. "You keep looking at it like it’s me and her and you and her. It’s also you and me, and you, me, and her. You’re as much a part of this as her." 

Willow shook her head. "No, it's not. It may have been my fantasy that gave her the idea, but she went looking for you. I know we're a package deal, but I know." She stopped and turned in his arms, giving him her back. Willow knew she never had good luck with men, especially ones that had an inner beast or demon as the case may be. 

"So you’re saying that the only reason you brought me back in bed was for her?" Spike snorted. "You’re not a package of toothbrushes that I stole, only wanting the green one and putting up with the blue one. You don’t think that I don’t want you." 

Willow closed her eyes. It was exactly what she thought. She nodded. "Sex aside. Yes." 

Spike kissed her shoulder. "That’s not true, and you know it. I wouldn’t be here if it was." 

"You don't love me." The words rushed out of Willow's mouth before she could stop them. The silence was deafening. "I mean, um." She didn't know how to recover from saying that. "What I mean to say is..." 

Spike took an unnecessary breath. _Not going to lash out._ "Go on," he said, preparing himself for the worst of what she thought, what she felt. What she had every right to feel. He’d been the one to walk into their already happy relationship. 

Willow curled up in a fetal position. She wrapped her arms around her legs, smiling when she caught a whiff of Giles’ cologne on the borrowed clothing. "I don't know. I mean, I do know but it's confusing. I see the way you are with Tara, but with me, you're hasher, more controlling. Not that I don't get off on that, because I do. It’s just." She sighed. "I don't know. It's easier to have it be Tara and me and you and Tara. Then sometimes have it be us. Even though I know it's mostly you and her." 

"I can be gentle." Spike's hand stroked the back of her thigh. "Do you see anything more than sex with us? What do you think I feel?" 

"I know you can be gentle. I see you with Tara." Willow uncurled and felt Spike’s hand slip between her legs. "You’re different with me. Guess you’re more demony with me than Tara. Not that I mind." She avoided his question. 

"Going to answer me, pet?" His hand kneaded her soft flesh and teased her, making the fabric of the sweats rub against her. "We'll let you decide how you want to play this. The same as always or a different way like with Tara." 

No one wanted to be the first to admit what he or she was feeling, scared that the other person doesn't feel the same way. "You want to know how I feel about you?" Willow spread her legs wider and shifted her body upward, slipping her hands around the waistband. The sweats started to slid down her body until Spike grabbed her wrists and held them away from the fabric. "I can't tell you." 

"Can’t tell me because you don’t know or you’re unwilling?" Still holding her hands, Spike began to place a trail of kisses on her exposed neck. "We both know this is going to self-destruct when you talk with Giles if you don’t know where you stand." 

Willow blushed and arched her neck into his mouth. "I don't think I have to go into detail with Giles." She moaned as Spike teasingly nipped her neck. "I want you in my bed and..." She wiggled backwards, rubbing her ass against his groin. 

"Don’t know about that. Watchers like their definitions of things." Spike held back from advancing on her any further. "And..." 

Willow pouted when Spike stopped what he was doing. "And, it's really none of his business is what I'll say. Besides as vampires go, now that you are chipped, you’re kinda cuddly." 

His hand smacked her bottom. "You never finished your sentence. Before we go any further, I need to know." His hand touched the place it had landed. "Are you in for this kind of self-destruction? Or..." Reaching around her, his hands began to massage and gently touch her breasts. 

Willow moaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hands. "I don't think it's self-destruction. It's hard to explain. I feel different with you alright? I don't know what it is. It's more than sex, but less than love. I feel powerful with you. You make me fell special, like Tara makes me feel, except it’s primal?" 

"You can rest your worries, pet," Spike whispered in her ear. His growing erection rubbed against her arse. "It’s something more than sex. Because you know that if it was just sex, I wouldn’t have kept you around for more than one night." Tugging her sweatshirt over her head, he ran kisses down her spine, all across her back, while his fingers played with her nipples. 

Willow moaned and closed her eyes. "Good to know." She took a moment to turn in his arms again, so she was facing him. "I don't mind playing rough, Spike. With you, I know I can't hurt you. I like knowing that you’re safe to do that stuff with." She slid her hands down his arms and leaned in. Kissing his neck, she licked over a spot, her tongue feeling a strange but faint mark on his neck. _Must be where he was bit for the first time._ She put her teeth to it and bit down gently 

Spike groaned. "Trying to reopen old wounds?" he asked. "And I’m not safe." He pouted a bit and grabbed her bottom, pulling her closer. 

"Are too safe." Willow wrapped her leg around his hip, pressing against his erection. "That was the first bite right? The one the made you into a vampire?" 

"Wounds heal," Spike kissed her, "except when they’re opened up every night; every time your sire fucks you." He smelt her arousal increasing at his words. _Always testing those dangerous waters._

"So Angel would fuck you, and while doing that he would bite you," she fingered the mark, "here." Willow knew on one level this was Buffy's ex-boyfriend they were talking about, but on the other hand, the image was so sexy she couldn't shake it. "Did you like it?" She shivered in desire. Spike’s sotto voice caressed her as much as his hands were. 

"I made you come when I bit you." He pushed her sweatpants down, feeling her wetness. "It isn’t that simple, you know. It wasn’t just Angelus." 

"What was it? Tell me or show me what it was like, Spike." Willow moaned as his fingers teased her. Not really sure what she was asking for, but damn if Spike didn't kiss her harder because of it. Willow slid her tongue into his mouth, only to whimper when he tore his mouth away from hers. 

"Might make this little fantasy of yours a little less hot." Spike groaned as Willow unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock. "Dru," he gasped as her hand stroked him, "turned me. But Angelus trained me. Always in charge he was, except when Darla was home." 

"Trained you how?" Willow stroked him lightly, and after he started to groan loudly, she stilled her hand. "Trained you how?" Turning the tables on him, she figured that if he could do it to her than she could do it to him. 

"How to hunt. How to kill. How to behave." Spike growled. "That was always his favorite. He always made sure I was in his bed when he wanted me. Thought Dru and I could caravan around England, killing as we pleased. I didn’t count on there already being a man of the house." His thumb ran over her clit. "Want you." 

Willow bucked up into his hand. "Want you too." She kissed him again. "You sound jealous. Is that why you hate Angel, because he forced you into his bed?" 

Spike laughed. "At first." He turned her over on her back. "It’s a bit more complex. Just put it this way - I wouldn’t fuck you without Tara’s permission. And I think we should avoid the non-pleasantries." He kissed her. 

Willow nodded and slid her hands down his back. "Alright. Only happy thoughts from here on in." Her touch was feather light. "Tell me what turns you on." She trailed kisses along his jaw and licked his earlobe. 

"Nice try, pet," Spike groaned. He pushed two fingers inside of her. "But this is about you." 

Willow moaned and arched up again. "Fuck," she panted in Spike’s ear, "I have no idea what you're talking about, baby." 

"Going to make you hot," he whispered. "You like the idea of me being fucked by Angelus, don’t you?" He lowered his head and took one of her breasts into his mouth, kissing it, sucking it. "Gets you so fucking wet." 

"Yes," Willow hissed in pleasure, "so sexy." She wrapped her hands in his hair and tugged gently. "Love picturing you submitting to someone." She couldn't keep still under him. 

Spike pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with his cock. He pushed into her. "How it feels to have someone inside of you. Filling you. Touching you. Controlling your pleasure." He groaned; at this rate, he wasn’t going to last long. "He’s so bloody large, you know. Not just his cock, but also his presence. Powerful and overwhelming. You can’t help but surrender to him." 

Willow moaned as she shook under him. She was dizzy with desire; each word and thrust pushed her closer to the edge. "Oh god," she squeezed him tight with her inner muscles, "so good. You feel so good, Spike." Her body was slick with sweat against his. Licking his neck, she muttered against it, "Don't stop, please don't." 

His hips bucked tightly against hers. "He was always ready for you. Sometimes he’d push right into you, ignoring anything but his own needs. Then you’d know you were wanted. That he couldn’t have anyone else. His hand reaching down to please you if you were good. And you had to be so fucking good." 

Willow couldn't get enough of Spike; he was driving her crazy. She rocked wildly under him, her hands gripping his shoulders sliding to the back of his neck and pulling his mouth down for a kiss. She panted against his mouth, "God, going to come." 

"Come for me," Spike muttered. He slipped back into her fantasy. "He’d push in and out of you, rough and hard. Your body couldn’t do anything but feel him. But you couldn’t come, because if you did, he’d pull out before the next part, which your whole body ached for." He pushed into her more rapidly; he’d stopped pretending that thinking about the past didn’t arouse him. "His fangs joined his cock inside of you, entering in the sensitive holes that were made when you were still human, reminding you, as if you hadn’t already picked it up, that he was everything you cared about." 

Spike’s words made Willow's bite mark throb with anticipation. Arching her neck in offering, Willow was at the edge, needing so badly to come, wanting not to come as well because Spike felt so good in her that she didn't want him to stop. "Please, Spike. Baby, please bite me," she babbled over and over, begging him to take her in every way he could. 

Growling as he vamped, Spike bit into her neck. Her body welcomed his fangs as it had his cock. He fought hard to remain in control, not to drain her, not to come until she had. 

Spike's bite was more pleasurable than painful, turning Willow's whole body inside and out. She felt like liquid fire melting underneath Spike. Willow clung to Spike as her vision flashed brilliant white and the only sound was the roar of her blood in her ears. 

Spike pulled his fangs out of her; he’d been listening closely to her heartbeat. "Willow, you still with me?" His face was human looking again. 

Willow moaned and blinked a few times. She saw Spike looking down at her with a worried look on his face. Grinning, she leaned up to kiss him. It took her a few tries to speak, but she finally managed. "Amazing." Her body was soft and pliable under him. "Did you come?" She panted softly as her heartbeat returned to normal. 

He kissed her forehead. "Got a little distracted there, worrying about you," Spike answered and began to move under her again. "It’s okay if you’re a bit exhausted; you don’t have to move much, love." 

"Oh good." Willow didn't think she could move even if Spike needed her to. _He has amazing self-control._ She moaned as he moved inside her. Her whole body still tingled from the force of her orgasm. Reaching up with a shaking hand, she wiped his mouth; her blood stained his lips red. 

Spike smiled and kissed her. Her blood still tasted warm in his mouth. "You taste so wonderful, love." Moaning, he moved faster and more fiercely inside of her. "My Red." 

Willow moaned in time with his thrusts. Her whole body was overly sensitive. She kissed him gently and tried to move with him. 

"Don’t tire yourself," Spike muttered. His body felt hot, and there was a familiar ache in his balls. "God, Willow... Fuck." 

Willow gasped as Spike continued to work inside her. Yes, she was tired but his touches and words pushed her beyond that. "Spike, god." Bringing one hand up to tangle in his hair, she used the other to drag her nails down his back. Willow cried out softly as a second wave of pleasure ran through her body. 

"That’s my..." Willow’s spasms sent Spike over the edge, and he came with a shout. His body collapsed on hers. "Brilliant. Up for a little more?" Shifting lower, his lips traced over her breasts, and his hands ran across her thighs, his tongue down to her stomach. Taking a peek over at Tara, he saw that she was lying on her side, wide awake and watching them. 

Willow moaned, feeling Spike’s cool tongue lick down her body. He seemed to know just where to touch her to override her tired brain. "You're insatiable," she panted and gasped again. 

Spike chuckled and paced himself further down her body. "Vampire, remember?" He kissed one of her thighs. The smell of her was overwhelming; he could taste her mixed with his own come. She was exquisite, lying there and waiting for him in anticipation of pleasure. His tongue teased her clit. 

Willow's eyes fluttered closed and opened again. "Hard not to forget." She groaned as he teased her. "You’re way too good at this." Her body felt like it was on fire, and the only thing that was able to quench it was Spike. "Fuck." Her breath came in gasps as Spike lightly sucked her clit. Her hands spread out on the bed and touched Tara. 

Tara grasped Willow’s hand. "You two look incredible. I love you." Her other hand was between her own thighs; her finger rubbed her clit, getting off on watching her two lovers. She wiggled her body closer to them, so close that she could kiss Willow. 

Spike smiled as his tongue played with Willow’s clit. Her back arched, pushing his tongue closer to her pleasure center. He ran one of his hands over Tara’s knee and upper leg; she moved lower to accommodate him as he pushed her fingers out of the way and replaced them with his own. This was why women bedded vampires, for their hundred plus years of experience in satisfying them. Pleasure was part of the hunt, part of the kill, and why so many pimply teenage boys, calling themselves Lestat or Marius, got laid. But Spike knew that they were here for more than that. 

Willow moaned into Tara's mouth. This was perfect, having them both close to her, being with her. Willow moved one hand down Tara's back, loving the gentle curve of it. She could spend hours learning every inch of Tara and never get bored. She cried out as Spike sped up his administrations. His unusually long tongue was now sliding into her center. Willow broke the kiss with Tara and cried out. "Spike!" 

Tara squirmed under Spike’s touches. Her hips moved up to make faster contact with his finger. She groaned as the phone rang, rolling over she picked it up. "Hey Giles," she answered. "No, we’re not busy...Yes, Willow’s rested... Hold on, I’ll put her on the phone." 

Blushing, Willow sat up, moving away from Spike's hands and talented mouth. No way was she having sex while Giles was on the phone. _Unless I was having phone sex with Giles._ She took the phone from Tara and told her brain to shut up. "Hello, Giles." 

With a malicious grin, Spike followed Willow and started to touch her again. He could see a moan started to form on her mouth, but then stopped by her flow of rambling to Giles. He lowered his head in an attempt to finish what he started only to be shooed away by her hands. Pouting, he turned his attentions towards Tara. 

Willow sighed in relief as Spike moved toward Tara. She had to look away from them to finish her conversation with Giles. "Yes, but..." She frowned. "Alright, I'll be over there in a few minutes. Bye." She leaned over Tara and hung up the phone. "I have to go Giles wants to see me." She placed a kiss on her lover’s lips. "Don't be late to work." 

"Say hi to Mr. Giles for me," Tara responded. "And...be careful." She pushed Spike out of the way and hugged Willow tightly before letting her go. 

Willow wanted to stay in bed with them, but Giles was waiting. She held Tara a moment longer than necessary and kissed her again. She leaned over to Spike and kissed him, moaning at the taste of herself and him on her lips. "Behave." She slipped off the bed, pulled on some clean clothing, and ran a brush through her hair. Grabbing a bottle of water, she headed out, making sure her keys were in her pocket.


	20. Chapter 20

Grinning as she walked, Willow ended up at Giles' doorstep sooner than she would've liked. Her hand was upon the doorknob as the door swung open and a huge figure loomed over her. "Giles?" She took a step backwards, momentarily surprised. _He must've been waiting for me._

Giles gave a small smile. "Do come in, Willow; we were waiting for you." He shut the door behind her as she took a timid step inside, noting her surprise at seeing Angel there. 

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Willow blushed; she couldn't help but remember what Spike told her this morning as he was inside her. 

"Uh...hi," Angel said, removing one of his hands from his pocket and giving her a small wave. He stood against the wall near Giles’ bookcase. He already knew the answer to Giles’ question about Spike. The smell of Spike was all over her as if she’d taken a bath in Spike. _That’s kind of gross._ He gave her a half-smile. 

"As I said on the phone, I’m worried about you. I invited Angel here to help me in a certain matter." Giles sat down and poured Willow a cup of tea. He didn't want to do this, but there was no one else. "When you were here last night, Spike helped me put you in the tub to lower your fever. I noticed some things on you: bruises and a bite mark." 

Willow put the cup down and stood up. "Giles, I'm fine really. Can we not do this and skip to the part where you believe me and I can go home?" 

"Willow." Angel really didn’t want to go any further; it wasn’t any of his business, but it was because it involved Spike. "I know what’s going on. I don’t know how he was able to drink from you with that chip in his head, but he did." 

Willow paled, and her hand went to her throat where a fresh bite mark was. Luckily her hand encountered the turtleneck she'd thrown on and not bare flesh. She glanced at Giles. His face was unreadable, but his eyes seemed harder. She shivered slightly and looked away. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." She moved away closer to the door and away from Giles. 

_I'll stake him myself. Clearly, he found away to hurt humans despite the chip._ Giles stood up. "Willow, come away from the door; we’re not going to hurt you. We want to help you. If Spike has you under his thrall..." He stopped and glanced at Angel. "Does Spike have thrall?" 

Angel nearly laughed. "Not in the time I’ve known him," he answered. "Willow, we need to know if Spike’s bitten anyone else or has tried. This doesn’t make sense..." He paused with a slight growl. "You let him, didn’t you?" 

_Okay, Angel's voice shouldn't be turning me on right now. Not with what's going on._ Willow moved away from the door as Giles asked, but that put her closer to Angel. "Yes, I let him bite me, and no, he hasn't bitten anyone else." 

Giles frowned. "Why would you let him do such a thing? That's such a foolish thing to do, Willow." He stepped closer to her as she stepped back toward Angel. He was scaring the girl, but she had to understand the situation she has allowed herself to be involved in. 

Angel paused for a moment to calm down. He wondered if Giles had said similar things to Buffy after he’d drank from her. _But that was different._ Obviously, she was reacting badly to Giles’ bad reaction. "Does Tara know what’s been going on?" 

"Of course," Willow snapped back. "You think I would sle - I mean Tara knows, and she’s okay with it; I'm okay with it; and Spike's more than okay with it." 

"Has Spike been...?" Angel asked. "With Tara?" 

"Spike hasn't bitten Tara, if that's what you are asking. I don't see why it's anyone’s business, especially yours, Angel." 

"We care for you, Willow; that's why we’re here. We want to help you. So please just calm down, and tell us what Spike has done. Did he force you to let him drink from you?" Giles was worried; he had his glasses off and was cleaning them. He didn't want to do this, but he needed to keep them safe. 

Willow turned bright red. "That's none of you business." She turned away and was facing Angel. 

"I’m pretty sure she’s been a willing participant," Angel said, looking at Giles. "And Willow, it is my business. What Spike does always has been and always will be my business." 

"No, Angel, you’re wrong. Spike and I've been talking a lot, and you have nothing to do with him. Angelus does, and since you’re not him, you have nothing to say. I can't sit here and tell you what going on because it's private, do you people understand that?" Willow was close to losing her temper. 

Giles sighed, "Willow, you’re being rash, but if you won’t talk to me than perhaps you’ll talk to Buffy." 

"No. There’s no need to tell Buffy. I'm sorry I yelled but…" Willow sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. 

"That’s where you’re wrong, Willow. I’m making up for the things I did, Angelus did in the past, and one of those things happens to be Spike." Angel glanced over at Giles, and then back at Willow. "If you don’t want to involve Buffy, we’ll respect that." Angel softened his voice to a whisper, "If you'd like, we can talk about this in private." 

Willow nodded. "Yes, please." That would be easier than dealing with Giles. She glanced over at Giles. "I'll talk to Angel, and he can fill you in on what he needs to. Is that alright?" 

Looking at both of them, Giles nodded. "Alright. Both of you can stay here. I'll run out and be back in a few hours." 

Angel waited until Giles had shut the door. "Why don’t we sit down?" He motioned to the couch in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable. "Why don’t you just start from the top?" 

Willow sat down on the couch and watched Angel sit next to her. "I'm not sure on how to start. It's kind of a long story. I don't know if you want details and stuff, because some of them are personal, you know. It's not like any of them will shock you or anything. Knowing what you have done with Spike back when you were evil and all..." Willow stopped when she realized she was babbling. "Um, Tara and I are having sex with Spike." There she said it; it was now out in the open. Funny that saying it didn't feel as bad as she thought it would. 

"He told you about that?" Angel shook his head; he hadn’t even told Buffy anything about Spike. Not that she’d understand. "That’s not the point. I still don’t understand the biting thing. I mean, I understand what a sexual turn on it can be, but usually that’s a vampire thing." He paused. "How long has this been going on? How many times has this happened? The biting, not the sex." 

Willow's hand was at her throat again. "Two times, I think?" She frowned. "Yeah, two, or maybe three. I asked him to do it this morning." Okay, maybe thinking about Spike and what he did this morning was a very bad idea. She looked up at Angel as Spike’s words flooded back to her: ‘He’d push in and out of you, rough and hard. Your body couldn’t do anything but feel him.’ Willow blushed and looked away; she felt Angel's presence acutely. "Is it warm in here?" She shifted away and reached for the teacup with a shaky hand. 

Angel cleared his throat. "Giles wants me to take Spike back to L.A. with me. He knows that I can keep Spike under control. You can’t keep letting him bite you. Human blood has more effects than you’d think, especially when you haven’t had any in a while." 

"What?" _Giles wants to send Spike away?_ "You can't; this is his home. It's not like he’s a puppy, Angel; he is or was a person. You have no right doing this. And what do you mean human blood has more effects than I'd think? I know he craves it, but he has a chip and it's not going to be removed; it's like your soul. You don't bite humans anymore and neither does Spike." 

"His chip’s not like my soul. Spike doesn’t regret the things he did in his past. He has a little computer electrocuting him every time he gets out of line. He doesn’t choose not to eat people." 

Willow sighed. "Fine. But you’re not taking him away from us. He won’t hurt Tara or me; he can't, and he doesn't want to. Spike even made me promise that if he did ever get the chip out that we would leave, never to see him again. So we're safe." 

"No, you’re not," Angel snapped back. He watched as she flinched. "Has Spike been overly excited or active?" 

"Um..." Willow took a moment and thought about that. Spike was Spike. He didn't seem to be overly excited, but she never knew what he was like in bed before. "Is he normally... um...," she paused for a moment to think of a nicer word than horny, "instationable?" 

"Well, vampires do have more energy than humans, but we also need rest. Human blood’s more potent than animal and can make a vampire hyperactive and violent when he’s only been drinking animal." Angel was desperately trying to avoid a trip down memory lane. 

_Tara._ Willow's thoughts drifted to her lover. If what Angel was saying was true, Tara could be in danger. She calmed down after a moment. _Spike loves Tara; he'd never hurt her._ "Spike would never hurt someone he loved, right? He's not like you." The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. Angel looked like she just slapped him. "Angel, I didn't mean it like that." Willow reached out and touched his shoulder. 

"It’s okay, Willow." Buffy had made Angelus feel human; Angelus didn’t love things. "Spike’s always been a devoted romantic. I don’t think he’d hurt you, at least not physically, but he might turn you or accidentally hurt you. Spike’s not the most careful vampire I’ve met; I mean, when you’re flammable, you don’t run out in the sun under a blanket." 

Willow was relieved. "Good, but I wasn't. I mean with the chip he won’t be able to hurt Tara or even me by accident. And Spike's always been a romantic? Really?" Willow couldn't help but smile. Things were clicking into place. "Did he love you?" 

"What?" Angel felt startled. He couldn’t recall finding any love poems... _Did Spike, does Spike love me?_ "No. Willow, that’s not the point. Romantic or not, chip or not, Spike’s dangerous. And when Buffy finds out..." 

"You’re not going to tell Buffy. Angel, listen to me; Tara and I are fine. I can understand why you and Giles are worried, but really, we'll be okay. I'll tell Buffy if I think she needs to know, but she doesn't, not right now. If she did, she'd stake him, and I don't want that." 

"Willow," Angel sighed, "it’s not a matter of if Buffy finds out. She will find out. She may think Spike’s harmless with that chip, but it’s different when he’s sleeping with her friends." He paused. "I can’t tell you what to do. But I can take Spike with me. Remember what happened when Buffy tried to hide me?" 

"I remember." _Angel was making a good argument. Damn. There wasn't any reasonable way out of it._ "If I let you take Spike to L.A., promise me that you won't stake him. That you'll take care of him?" She didn't want to let Spike go, but she couldn't let Buffy kill him. Willow pulled her legs up against her chest, curling inwards. 

"Don’t worry." Angel smiled and placed his hand on Willow’s knee. "I wasn’t staking Spike over 100 years before you were born. Not that I didn’t want to." He looked toward the door as he heard Giles’ car pull up. "Look, if Spike does come with me, you and Tara can visit any time you’d like. We’re currently in-between offices, but we’re working out of Cordy’s." He handed her a business card. 

Willow took the business card and smiled. "Thanks." She felt miserable, but at least Angel was understanding. _He'll take good care of Spike; now I just have to tell Spike and Tara._ She glanced at the door as Giles came in. 

Giles carried two bags of groceries. "Is everything alright? Do you need more time?" He prayed that Angel was able to make Willow understand the danger of her actions. _Please let her see reason._

"I think we’re good," Angel answered as Willow nodded. "Now for the hard part, reasoning with Spike." 

"Good, good." Giles walked into the kitchen area and unloaded his bags. "I have the perfect solution: if he doesn't want to go willing with you, Angel, feel free to hit him over the head." 

"Giles." Willow frowned and looked down at her knees; Angel's hand was still on them. His hand was as pale as Spike’s except it was larger. She stared for another moment. "I'll talk to him. Angel, come by my dorm room after sunset. Then you and Spike can get some of his stuff, and Tara and I can say our goodbyes." 

Angel nodded and Willow stood up. Feeling Angel's hand slide down her leg, she shivered slightly in response. "I'll be going now." She headed to the door and turned back, glancing at them. "Bye." She shut the door behind her. 

Willow ran back to the dorm with tears running down her cheeks. She was sobbing by the time she reached her door. She leaned against it as she tried to stop crying but was unable to.


	21. Chapter 21

Spike heard Willow outside the door. _The Watcher must've said something nasty to her._ He opened the door and guided her inside. "What’s wrong, pet?" His arms wrapped around her. "Take it slowly, love." 

Willow held onto Spike, burying her face into his neck. "You... Angel." She sobbed as he pulled her closer and into the room. After a moment, she calmed down enough, feeling safe in Spike's arms. "Giles called Angel. He's here to take you to L.A. If you don't go," she kissed his neck and held him tighter, "they'll tell Buffy and she'll kill you." 

"No one’s going to kill me," he stepped back from her, holding onto her shoulders, "you hear me?" Spike shook his head; it was gradually sinking in. "Fuck. I’m not going with the poofter. I’m not leaving you and Tara." His body shook; he’d been chased out of towns before, but he’d always taken the ones he loved with him. 

"Spike, you have to go. Angel said he'll take care of you; he won't hurt you; and that Tara and I can come and visit anytime we want." Willow placed her hand on his cheek. "Spike, they were worried because I let you drink from me. They don't want to see me hurt." 

Spike turned away from her. "You sold me out to them, told them that you’d get me to go, and played along with their little plan." 

"Yes, I mean no. I... Spike, I don't want you to die. I don't want Buffy to kill you. I'm doing this to save you, don't you understand that." Willow put her hand on his shoulder, the crumpled business card in her other one. "Spike, baby, please. You'll be safe." 

Spike trembled. "I can’t leave you or Tara," he whispered. "And Angel and I don’t exactly get along." 

Willow pulled Spike into her arms and held him. "He promised not to hurt you. You'll be safe there. Tara and I will visit, promise. I know it's hard, baby." She was stroking his hair; even with all the bleach he used, it felt soft and the scent of lavender and raspberry drifted over her. _He must've used our shampoo._ Willow started crying again; she didn't want to let him go. 

"Tara, she needs to be here. This is as much about us as it her." Spike looked at Willow, a bit alarmed about Tara and at Willow’s sobs. "Going to call her." He picked up the phone as dialed the number to her work. Pulling Willow closer to comfort her, he whispered, "Never wanted to leave, not so soon." 

She wasn't ready to face Tara. She let Spike hold her as she tried to calm down again. _What if Tara blames me, even though it's my fault? What if she leaves me?_ "Don't," she muttered against Spike’s neck. 

"Love," Spike started, thankful that Tara had answered the phone, "I need. Come home now." That was all he could say before hanging up the phone. "Willow," his hand stroked her hair, "you know he’s right." 

"I know." Willow held him tighter. "It doesn't make it hurt less. I'm so sorry." This was all her fault, all because she let Spike bite her. _Of course Tara's going to blame me._

"It’s not your fault Giles called the cavalry. Just be thankful that he didn’t tell Buffy or you’d be dealing with a big pile of dust." Spike wiped the tears from her eyes. "This doesn’t change how I feel." 

Willow leaned in and kissed him gently. There was nothing else to say. Tara would be here soon, and she feared when that happened; not only would she be losing one lover, but two. 

Tara ran to their room. Spike hadn’t been specific when he called, and she worried that the demon had cast another spell on Willow. She felt happy for a moment when she saw both of her lovers standing upright and looking healthy until she saw Willow’s tears and Spike filled her in. "It’s going to be okay." She tried to be brave for the both of them; but she’d never seen Spike look this defeated. "We’ll visit often." 

"Of course, pet. I wouldn't have it any other way." Spike gestured his free hand and pulled Tara closely. "It's for the best, love." _Whoever thought Willow would've been the one to break down and cry?_ He was just getting underneath the layers of his girls and now he had to leave. He was almost positive that Angel would stake him the moment they were outside city limits. 

Willow glanced at Tara and was surprised that she wasn't crying. She reached out to wrap her arm around Tara's back. "You, you’re staying?" Her voice betrayed her inner turmoil. 

"Of course, sweetheart," Tara responded. "What would give you any other idea? I love you." She kissed Willow and felt Spike’s arm wrap around her waist. "Do...do you want me to go?" 

"No. I thought you might leave to be with Spike. I love you too, Tara. I couldn't live if you left me too." Willow kissed Tara's cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

After the sun had gone down, Angel met them at Giles’ home. It seemed to be neutral territory enough, better than the original idea of the dorm. "Spike," Angel said as they entered the room, "it that all your stuff?" There were two duffle bags on the floor and an old TV set. 

"No, there's a u-haul outside," Spike snorted. "Yeah that's all my stuff. Let's get a move on." He glanced at Giles. "This place is starting to bore me." 

Angel glanced nervously at the girls. Willow had been crying, and Tara looked oddly stoic. "The car’s out front." In a gesture of good faith, he picked up the TV and one of the bags as they all followed him. 

Willow held onto Tara's hand. She gave a brave smile even though she wanted to burst into tears. 

Spike stopped at the car door. "Right then." Dropping his bag into the backseat of the convertible, he turned toward Tara. He pulled her into his arms and tilted up her chin. "Look after Willow, she needs you." He leaned in and kissed her goodbye, whispering against her lips, "Remember I love you." 

"Love you too," Tara whispered, tears starting to trail down her cheeks. She said it without thought, without hesitation. She surprised even herself. 

"Oh, love." Spike brushed Tara's tears away. "No tears. I'll see you soon; you can visit." His heart was breaking. He couldn’t believe that Tara said those words right before he was being forced out. He kissed her again. 

Shaking, Tara handed him the lock of hair that she’d promised, getting one last smile out of him. Gently, Tara pushed him back; he needed to go with Angel before this became an even bigger scene. Both Giles and Angel were watching the goodbye process. "See you in a bit." 

Spike gingerly placed Tara’s hair in an empty cigarette pack. He turned his attention to Willow. "Take care of our girl," he said, kissing her. "Don’t worry, she loves you more than you can imagine." He held her for a moment and softly kissed her. 

Willow felt tears running down her face. This was all her fault. "I'm sorry." Her grief almost crippled her. She held onto Spike for a moment. "I never meant for this to happen." He tried to brush her tears away too, but she turned away from his touch. Spike started to speak, and Willow shook her head. Moving out of his grasp, she turned her back to him and stared at Giles. 

Angel was already warming up the car; he’d never drive without a fully ready car unless it was an emergency. They’d make it back to L.A. long before having to worry about the sun. _Won’t Cordy and Wes be surprised at what I bring home?_ "Come on, Spike," he said, trying to sound nice, but it never came out that way when talking with Spike. No, he always sounded like Angelus ordering William into his bed. 

Spike wanted to pull Willow back into his arms and comfort her. He also wanted to hear Tara mutter sweet nothings into his ear again. "Coming, Angelus; keep you knickers on." He looked at Giles who was being unusually quiet and nodded. He understood why Giles did it. He opened the door. "Willow, least say bon voyage or something, pet." He frowned when she shook her head. Being rejected at the eleventh hour hurt more than when she told him what was going on. Spike climbed into the car and slammed the door, speaking low enough for only Angelus' ears. "Right. Do it quick." 

"I do like to drive fast," Angel said as they pulled out of Giles’ driveway. "You should see her engine, a real beauty. Plenty of horsepower though a bit of gas hog." He tried to be cheery and gave Spike a half-smile. 

Spike's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at Angel. "What are you nattering on about, Angelus? I'm not talking about your bloody car. You and I both know that you're not taking me to L.A." 

"First of all, it’s Angel and you know that. Big difference." He glared at Spike. _This was going to be a long car ride._ "And you’re coming to L.A. Don’t think you’re going to get a free ride. You’ll be helping us. We could use some more muscle." 

Spike scoffed and shook his head. "Right, I’m sure the cheerleader and mick'll welcome me with open arms." He pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. "There's no one around, Angelus, so cut the act. You gave Willow and Tara hope, and I want to thank you for that. But don't lie to me. I’ve known you too long." He took a drag of his cigarette. "When you stake me, make it fast." 

Angel braked to a halt outside of Sunnydale. He maneuvered his car as it spun 180° and then put it in park. As the dust settled, he turned toward Spike. Grabbing a hold of Spike’s collar, he pushed him against the seat. "Stop calling me that," he growled. "And I’ve had plenty of chances to stake before, and I haven’t. Do you see a pattern, moron?" He smacked Spike upside the head. 

Spike snarled. This was like old times, but instead of a hard shag, he was going to get a hard shaft. "Yeah but this time, I've been playing house with the Slayer's mates, haven't I? Why did you come if not to kill me?" He put his hands on Angel's chest and shoved him backwards; unfortunately, Angel didn't move. _Wanker._

"Come on, Spike," Angel said, "it’s not like Buffy and I didn’t date. Now will you sit back and enjoy the rest of the drive?" 

Spike looked confused. "Wait, you’re not upset I shagged the Witches or that I drank from Willow?" 

Angel sighed. "There’s going to be no more drinking. But beyond that neither Willow nor Tara are children. You’re all old enough to make your own decisions. Plenty old enough." He smiled at Spike and moved back into the driver’s seat. 

Spike frowned and put his hand on the door handle. Angel had lost it. "Right. Who the hell are you? Because you’re not Angel or Angelus." _Even though he smells like Angelus._ Spike felt his stomach clench; he didn't know how to deal with Angelus being nice. He'd rather have it be fist, fangs, or cock. At least he would've known where he stood. 

"Spike, you have a lot to learn about redemption. It’s hard work; but Wesley’s good with the research and shooting things and Cordelia has these visions. Before you know it, I’m going to be sunbathing. One demon at a time." 

_He's gone completely nutters. "Who's Wesley? Never mind." Spike pulled on the handle. He had to get out of here before Angel or whoever this was took him on a trip down to the loony bin. "Right. Well then, I’ll leave you to it." Spike opened the door, but before he could get out, Angel grabbed him and pulled him back._

_"Prophecy, Spike," Angel answered. "A prophecy that the vampire with a soul will someday become human. Now shut the door." He took the car out of park and waited as the door slammed shut, Spike still sitting next to him._

_"Lucky you, the Slayer must be really happy to hear that." There was no way Spike could leave with Angel hell bent on taking him Los Angeles. He put his feet up on the dash and clicked on the radio. "If I have to stay with you pathetic lot, I'm going to need some stuff."_

_"Buffy doesn’t know; we’ve moved on." Angel frowned as Spike found a hard rock station. "We’re looking for a new office. I’m thinking this old hotel called the Hyperion would be a good place to set up."_

_"That's right, the Slayer’s shagging the army bloke." Spike grinned. "Hotel sounds nice. Then we can order room service." He glanced at Angel and couldn't help but remember the past. "Remember the last time we ordered room service?"_

_"Pretty little boy, still need to be redeemed for that one." Angel paused as he turned down the stereo. "Don’t break my speakers. And there won’t be any room service at this place. Last time I lived there it was haunted by a paranoia demon. Though I doubt it’s still there."_

_"Paranoia demons, nasty buggers." Spike sighed as Angel turned down the radio. He started taping his fingers against his thighs. "That boy, he was so tiny. There wasn't a lot of blood, but it was sweet." Spike licked his lips as if he still tasted blood on them. He was mostly yanking Angel's chain. Nothing was funnier than teasing his old sire._

_"Let’s not rehash the past, Spike," Angel grumbled. "Just...shut up."_

_*****_

_Willow watched Angel drive away with Spike. She felt Tara wrap her arms around her. "Let’s go home." _Before I start crying again._ Willow refused to look at Giles or say another word. _

_After a few tries at catching their attention, Giles gave up and headed back inside, leaving the girls alone._

_Tara stared at the ground most of the way home. She felt utterly drained from saying goodbye to Spike. When they’d first let him into their bed, Tara had her doubts about his impact on Willow’s and her relationship, but she never expected this. She never expected him to be dragged away from them. Slowly, she unlocked the door._

_"This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Tara." Willow walked in behind her lover. "I never thought this would happen. Can you forgive me?" Tears were welling up again. She couldn't seem to stop crying._

_"It’s his fault as much as yours," Tara snapped. She instantly felt horrible. "Sorry, baby, I..." She walked to her dresser, took out her pajamas, and started changing. "I’m just tired."_

_"It's been a long day for all of us." Willow picked up a hairbrush. "Want me to brush your hair?" Whenever Tara had a bad day, Willow would do her best to pamper her girl. She wiped the tears from her cheeks._

_"That’s okay, sweetie." Tara climbed into bed. "Just come and cuddle with me." _So I can hold on to what I have left._ She couldn’t help but think that Spike wouldn’t have anyone to cuddle with tonight. _

_Willow nodded and changed into her pajamas. "Cuddling I can do." She got into bed next to Tara and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Tara kissed Willow on her cheek. "What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know, baby, but we’ll think of something." Willow kissed Tara gently on her lips. "As long as I have you, everything'll work out."_

_Tara was silent for a while. "Do you miss him?" She snuggled up against Willow, laying her head on her lover’s shoulder._

_"Yes. We can visit him next weekend if you want. Take the bus out there?" Willow stroked Tara's hair. "How does that sound?"_

_"The bus - not so fun," Tara said, trying to make things lighter. "But I’d love the rest. Baby," she pulled herself up and looked into Willow’s eyes, "you still don’t think that I’m going to leave do you?"_

_Willow shook her head. "No, I don't." She kissed Tara again. "I was worried you were going to go with Spike because of..." Willow stopped and pulled Tara down on top of her. "I'm glad you stayed."_

_"Because I told him that I loved him," Tara whispered. "Why would you think that changed anything about the way I felt about you?" She kissed Willow’s neck, and then looked at the little mark. "Did it hurt?"_

_"It's not about you loving him. Funnily enough, I'm okay with that." Willow brought up her hand and touched the mark. "Not really. It felt kind of pleasurable with the right amount of pain. I think it not hurting had a lot to do with what Spike and I was doing while he bit me."_

_Tara blushed and yawned. "I think I’m going to stay home tomorrow..." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_Willow watched Tara sleep and smiled. "Love you," she whispered before letting herself fall asleep as well._


End file.
